From Rocky to Shocky
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: RATED FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS! A little continuation/spin off of my Rocky Horror Christmas story. Takes place AFTER the events in the movie and adds a twist into Shock Treatment (meaning Riff is Cosmo and Magenta is Nation while we all know who little nurse Ansalong is...or do we?) please R&R and feed a plot bunny, every review feeds a bunny!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hiya everyone! Firstly: THIS STORY IS RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Secondly: Look who's back with a Rocky/Shocky story to add to the little bunch! I got the idea for this while watching the Rocky Horror Treatment documentary and it tied in really well with my longing to do a Shocky story so I merely took a little bit from my Christmas story and added it to this! Don't mind the bad title it was spur of the moment and I'm stickin' to it! Now enough of my hyper rambling on with the show!**_

 _ **(Me: Nation...erm Magenta? Which ever you are get your brother and get to your places! Let's go!)**_

 ***~Chapter 1~***

Finally it was all over, after years of living under the rule of Prince Frank N Furtur they were free! Magenta smiled wide enough her cheeks hurt before she kissed her brother and ran off the makeshift stage to where Laura, the groupie had gone back to being called by her first name 3 years ago before the humans had shown up on their doorstep then she allowed her fake name of Columbia to be used out of fear they may have known her, and kneeled beside her.

"Get up Laura! It's over we are free!"

The girl opened her brown eyes and smiled just as wide as the former domestic and sat up hugging her so fast they tumbled over in a giggling heap. Magenta felt the sliver of worry that had been lodged in her chest when Riff had shot at the girl melt away thankful her brother's laser had missed as planned. Riff looked at the two girls and shook his head before walking to them and helping them both up only to watch them begin jumping around like a pair of children despite their heeled shoes singing a chorus of "it's over! We are free!" completely oblivious to the dilemmas they now faced.

"Come on Riffy I thought you'd be happy this is over, you've hated Frank for so long."

Riff looked at the brown haired former groupie, she had changed a lot over the 3 years since his sister had helped bring her former self to the surface. Her hair was mousy brown and hung long enough to touch her shoulders (of course that was under the pink wig Frank had made her wear) and she preferred to wear little make-up outside her cherry red lipstick, he also couldn't help but notice that somehow her squeaking voice was lowering only slightly.

"Believe me I couldn't be happier to see the bastard dead but now we face a few complications."

The girls stopped jumping about and looked at him, Laura looked confused and Magenta looked a little sad and worried. She turned her green eyes to Laura and smiled softly.

"He is right, we now have to explain to the queen what happened to her son and you...you cannot be seen."

Laura's eyes widened as she looked at her friend panic filling her eyes as her heart was caught in a vise grip.

"W-what do you mean? I thought you said I was going with you!"

She began to cry and Magenta wrapped her in a tight hug carefully removing the pink wig and it's pins so the girl's hair fell to her shoulders.

"You still can Laura but you'll have to stay in this castle when we arrive, humans are not allowed on Transexual as anything but sex slaves, if they were to find you they'd take you away."

Riff watched his sister try and console her friend before walking past them pausing with a hand on his sister's lower back.

"I shall go set our coordinates for Transexual, we will have at least 24 hours to think of something."

Magenta nodded silently before returning to gently shushing the whimpering Laura, okay so maybe he had given her too much credit she was still rather childish but then again after the night's events she couldn't be blamed. In one night a plan the trio had been planning for nearly a year had been accomplished and both Riff and Magenta knew that even though Laura had said she didn't love Frank any more she still felt for him a little. Riff left the room after giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezing Laura's shoulder lightly.

Once they were alone Laura took a deep breath and pulled away from Magenta looking up at her as if seeing her appearance for the first time and cracking a small smile.

"You look like something out of a space invaders movie."

Magenta looked down at herself and smiled, the outfits they had worn were merely costumes Riff had put together for effect their true uniforms were tucked away in her bedroom in a chest under her bed. Laura turned around and looked at Frank's body her smile fading.

"Did he have to kill him? Couldn't you guys just arrest him or something?"

Magenta went to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No we couldn't, we maybe a commander and a general but if we tried to apprehend him then returned we would be punished because he was the prince. At least this way we can tell them a story that he was killed by human officials and we fled after being discovered thanks to him."

Laura's head snapped around to look at her shocked making her blink confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Laura shook her head and smiled before kissing her cheek.

"No but you just figured out your own story for why you're returning without him! We better go tell Riffy."

Magenta rolled her eyes, she had had the idea for a while but she was going to let Riff think of something possibly better. Laura didn't give her the chance to reply before pulling her by the hand out of the room.

"But first let's get you out of that outfit it gets funnier the more I look at you."

Magenta cackled a laugh and followed up the stairs to their shared chambers.

"That's rich coming from the girl who used to run around looking like a walking ball of sequins!"

Laura laughed and stuck her tongue out but pulled the hidden trunk from under Magenta's bed before lifting it up onto the plum colored down comforter then stepping away so the other woman could open the dust covered lid. Smiling Magenta opened the lid and took out two neatly folded uniforms setting one on the bed before kicking off her shoes and dashing to the bathroom with the other.

Riff could hear the girls in their room from where he was in the control room, he checked over everything three times making sure it was all perfectly set. After checking the last time he got to his feet and walked back to the hall and down to the girl's room leaning on the door frame as he found his sister coming out of the bathroom in her true uniform. Though simple the uniform still held an air of authority, it was a close fitting black blouse which she left the top most button undone to show off her cleavage, a white belt that bared the Transexual lightning bolt symbol in place of a buckle, a skirt that hugged her curves to her lower thigh where her garter belts were barely covered.

Unaware of her brother watching them Magenta lifted his uniform looking it over. It was almost identical to any other suit apart from the Transexual symbol over the left breast as well on the belt. Laura looked over the uniforms and raised an eyebrow.

"Frank strutted around in underwear and corsets, you ran around in a uniform where your boobs were all but falling out or those nities that hid nothing, by the way, and yet your uniforms look so...office worker."

Magenta looked at the other woman then shrugged.

"We didn't pick them besides it's not like you have to wear it."

Laura nodded looking over the uniform.

"If I had to I'd open this little button,"

As if to explain she undid the second button on Magenta's uniform.

"And lose about half an inch of that thing you call a skirt."

Magenta looked at the skirt before setting Riff's uniform down to grab a pair of scissors from the make-up table handing them over to the former groupie.

"Not to short."

Laura smiled kneeling before her taking the fabric of the skirt in her hand.

"Aww are you gettin' bashful about your underwear showin' Genta?"

Magenta rolled her eyes crossing her arms but a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm not wearing any…"

Laura stared at her a moment then laughed shaking her head began to cut a little off the skirt so it hit her mid thigh but left her enough to bend over without flashing her, nonexistent at the moment, underwear. Once her work was done she stood smiling.

"There ya go! Now for your make-up."

Magenta opened her mouth to protest but was pushed onto the bed before she could.

"Stay."

Laura pointed at her watching as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Woof."

Both girls burst out laughing but stopped hearing a chuckle from the doorway and turned to look. Magenta smiled jumping up and went to her brother's side kissing his cheek. Riff smiled taking her hand spinning her around to see the adjustments to her uniform then kissing her.

"You look beautiful my darling sister."

Magenta giggled before kissing back for a moment then pulled away going back to the bed bringing him his uniform. He took it from her and kissed her once again sneaking his hand down her front to the now shorter hem of her skirt inching it up a little, as his fingers grazed her thigh she gave sound somewhere between a purr and a moan before grabbing his wrist.

"Later my handsome, most darling brother. There's much we need to finish first."

Kissing her once more he retracted his hand and left the room to change and return to the controls. Magenta took a deep breath to slow her heart beat before turning back to Laura who was smirking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can't keep your hands to yourselves can ya?"

Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled going to the make-up table and sitting down crossing her legs. Laura smiled needing no more instruction before she set to work on her friend's make-up. Once that was done she changed out of her floor show costume and into a navy blue dress with the skirt ripped off at her middle thigh, she put her hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon then slipped back into the heels she'd been wearing and reapplied her cherry red lipstick.

Finally all dressed up the girls went to the control room where they found Riff looking over everything again as though someone might have touched it. Laura walked into the lab and looked around before hearing howling and barking.

"Genta the dogs!"

Magenta turned to look at the girl across from her then listened, the dogs were barking like mad their warning barks carrying through the air. Cursing under her breath she dashed to Laura, grabbed her wrist and pulled her along glancing back at Riff to find him watching her before nodding once. The two girls rushed out to the castle grounds and looked around for what could be alerting the dogs and found someone standing outside the gate.

The person outside the gate was clearly a female but she was small, almost the size of a child, her black hair was braided down her back, her blue eyes locked onto both of them indifferently as though they weren't really there, on the collar of her black dress was a pin of the Transexual symbol making Laura swallow thickly. Magenta squeezed her hand before letting it go and walking to the gate making the girl look up at her.

"Commander Magenta Vitus?"

The girl's voice squeaked as bad as Laura's, if not a little worse, but Magenta nodded. The girl held out an envelope with her and Riff's names on it in gold ink, on the other side it was sealed with the royal seal making her heart skip a beat and her throat become dry.

"The Queen has requested you and your brother, general Riff Raff, to contact her as soon as possible by communication monitor. From what I can see you are readying to return to Transexual, it would be wise to contact the great Furtur before your departure."

With that the girl pushed on her pin and was gone like a bad dream. Magenta looked at the letter again tapping it against her fingers before turning on her heels walking back as her mind raced. The dogs continued to bark making her look at them and snap her fingers, they quieted at once watching her, she continued to the stairs only stopping when she reached Laura's side.

"Genta? What's wrong? Who was that?"

Magenta looked at her friend blankly for a moment before shaking her head.

"A subject of the Queen, she wants to speak with Riff and myself. It could either be a good thing or a very very bad thing."

Laura didn't need to ask why it could be bad, if the queen asked to speak with Frank and the siblings couldn't produce him to speak then they were going to be in big trouble. Magenta let her mind slip back into thought as she walked blindly to the lab then the control room hardly aware of Laura following behind her. Once she reach the control room and her brother turned to face her and ask what the dogs were barking about she held out the letter.

"She wants to speak with us...oh Riff what will we do if she wants to talk to Frank?!"

For the first time since coming to the castle Laura watched as Magenta's whole body quivered in fear and tears escaped her eyes, even when Frank would punish them she'd never shown her pain or fear she'd always been the strong one holding Laura as she cried then tended her wounds first before her own. Riff took the letter and pulled his sister close so her face was hid in his chest while he stroked her back trying to calm her.

"It'll be alright sister, if she asks for Frank we will tell her…"

He trailed off, he hadn't thought of anything in the form of a story to tell the Queen hoping he'd have the 24 hour journey for that but now their time was up and the clock was ticking before the Queen got suspicious and sent someone to see why they hadn't followed her orders.

"Tell her that Frank's life style had attracted the wrong attention, the humans became suspicious and found out, they came to take you all away but when Frank resisted they killed him and you two quickly fled."

Riff looked up at Laura who was still standing in the lab looking a little scared herself. He let go of his sister with one arm and extended his hand to her, it was rare for Riff to give her any attention but because she was the only friend his sister had he treated her better than he had in the beginning. She sniffled and stepped closer taking his hand and wrapping her other arm around Magenta whispering softly to her.

Placing a kiss to his sister's head Riff moved away from her slipping his hand from Laura's and watched as Magenta calmed down but stilled leaned on Laura who rubbed her back watching as Riff went to the monitor and switched it on before glancing back at the pair.

"Laura she can't see you, you'll have to wait outside."

Laura nodded and went to move but Magenta grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"No, tell her she was one of Frank's human servants, she knows what we are but has been brainwashed not to tell anyone."

Riff looked at his sister and smiled, he knew she wasn't clueless or stupid by any means as Frank had often tried to make her feel and this little idea had just proved it, by telling the Queen Laura was "fixed" so she wouldn't tell a soul about what they were she'd be able to stay with them. With a nod Riff turned back to the monitor and punched in a code watching the screen calmly while Magenta stepped slightly in front of Laura but still held her hand behind her back as if she needed the support.

The screen flickered with static for a long few seconds before the face of an older middle aged woman came through. One could tell she was older by the lines in her face and the worn look in her forest green eyes, she wore heavy make-up not unlike Frank, and her long black hair was curly and pinned atop her head where a silver tiara sat slightly crooked on the pile of raven hair. Riff bowed as did Magenta before Riff spoke.

"My queen, the great Furtur."

The woman on the screen looked first at the siblings then at Laura but her face remained emotionless.

"General Riff Raff, commander Magenta. Rise and tell me where my son's mission stands at the present time."

Riff straitened and met the eyes on the screen.

"Great Queen, the mission was a failure. Your son, Prince Frank, got distracted by these humans and begun experiments of his own which attracted the attention of the human government. A man came to collect us but when we refused he killed the prince. My sister and myself did all we could to try and protect him but we couldn't, the man escaped us and now we are preparing to leave before they can return."

The Queen's face remained emotionless but a tear fell from her eye, she quickly blinked away more clearing her throat.

"And of the human girl that hides behind your sister? Is she not a threat?"

Magenta stepped up pulling Laura with her and squeezing her hand gently tugging to tell her to bow, Laura obeyed at once bowing as the other two had done.

"No my queen, great Furtur, before he was tragically killed the prince made her his personal human slave, he told her about us then had my brother brainwash her so she will never tell a soul."

The Queen looked Laura over.

"Rise girl, what is your name?"

Laura swallowed thickly glancing at Margareta before speaking the way they had.

"My name is Laura Ansalong, great Queen."

The Queen was quiet for a moment before speaking, to Magenta this time.

"Very well bring her with you, I shall make the exception for her to stay as long as it is you that keeps her in line."

Magenta bowed.

"Yes my queen."

The forest green eyes turned back to Riff making him tense up a little.

"You have permission to return with in the next 48 hours. Do you have my son's body?"

Magenta bit the inside of her cheek her mind going into a tail spin, if they said yes then they would need to produce lethal wounds on the prince's dead body but if they answered no then there would be suspicion around the story.

"Of course your highness, great Queen, we have your son still aboard. Do you wish us to bring his body back with us?"

The Queen was silent another moment as tears rolled silently down her cheeks but her face was emotionless and her eyes sad.

"No, bring it to Transelvania but have him placed in the royal tombs in Transgender."

Riff bowed once more but didn't rise as the queen's face disappeared from the monitor. Once the monitor was off an audible sigh sounded from the rooms three occupants, the Queen had bought their story, they weren't in danger of being found out because the body was going to be miles away from their home planet where no one would question the story they were told. Laura was the first to speak taking Magenta's hand.

"She bought it?"

Magenta nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, and she's letting you come with us, you'll most likely be put to work in the palace, possibly along side me as my assistant or you'll be a domestic to the palace."

Laura scrunched her nose up at that last one, she'd been following Magenta around the castle for 4 years and she knew the kind of cleaning she had to do in this castle but she couldn't imagine a palace.

"Don't worry, the palace domestic's have it a little easier than I ever did with Frank. You only clean one part of the palace a day, by the end of the week you're not even halfway finished, but you only work from waking hours to just before sleeping hours and you get two days a week off."

Magenta looked at Laura who looked a little confused.

"Waking hours? Sleeping hours? What kinda hours are those?!"

Riff rolled his eyes and Magenta chuckled.

"Waking hours are what you call mornings and days then sleeping hours is night, but because it's always night there the moons tell us if it's waking or sleeping. If the moon is white like here on earth it is the waking hours, if the moon is pale blue it is sleeping hours."

Laura listened to the explanation and nodded making Magenta laugh.

"You didn't get any of that did you?"

Laura smiled, Magenta had always been able to read her like a book so she always knew when she didn't get something.

"Alright I'll make it easy, a white moon is the sun and a blue moon is the night moon, okay?"

Laura nodded knowing referring to the one moon as the sun would help her remember. Riff came to his sister's side and wrapped his arm around her waist while with his other hand he messed up Laura's hair earning a growl as she pulled away leering at him.

"Do not forget to measure years by the moon phase changes."

Laura furrowed her brow.

"How does that work the moon changes every night and the phases are different."

Riff put his hand under her chin so she'd look up at him.

"Each moon phase like yours is one complete year, every full moon marks 8 years."

Laura thought for a moment before looking into his eyes.

"So a if the moon is full when we get there and we stay for 7 years then the 8th year it would be full again? Every 12 months the phase changes?"

Riff smiled and nodded letting her go.

"Precisely, you're getting better."

He looked at Magenta who smiled before kissing him. She was always happy to see her best friend and brother get along it made her feel like Laura wasn't just a friend she was a sister instead. Riff tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away making him look at her confused.

"I want to bring the dogs."

He sighed, he had given her the dogs as puppies when they'd been here for their first month, it was before Laura had come into their lives and his sister was lonely and so he brought her the 6 puppies. Frank had agreed they would be good protection and ordered Magenta to train them. Magenta looked up at him in an almost pouting way making him give a small smile and kiss her forehead.

"Alright go and bring them, put them somewhere they will not cause trouble."

Magenta smiled brightly and left the room nearly skipping with joy, Laura stayed behind this time knowing the dogs didn't like anyone but her friend. The room was quiet neither Riff or herself willing to break the silence. Finally it became too much and Laura spoke.

"What's the letter say?"

She pointed to the letter on the control panel making Riff lift it before sitting in the chair still facing her, curious Laura carpet closet, Riff may have tolerated her now but she still had to be careful not to pester him to much, before blushing as he rolled his eyes and pulled her down to sit on the arm of his chair letting her read the letter. In flowing black ink Laura could only make out so much before she gave up and waited for Riff to tell her.

After a few minutes he had finished reading and was staring at the letter with a blank expression.

"Riff? What's wrong?"

Riff and Laura looked up to find Magenta re-entering the room, she didn't wait for her answer as she came over, took the letter and sat in her brother's lap reading for herself.

"She knew…"

Laura looked down at Magenta only to find her looking at a crossroads of shocked and happy.

"Who knew what? What's going on?"

Magenta smiled putting her hand on Laura's knee.

"The Queen knew before we told her that Frank failed! And because he failed he wasn't able to take the throne!"

Laura looked at the siblings confused while they smiled at eachother like a pair of loonies.

"And that's a good thing how?"

Riff looked at her this time wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It is good because that means the next heir takes over, our father worked for the Queen for most of his life even after Magenta and I were born, the Queen needs an heir and her most loyal servant has two."

Laura still looked confused for a moment before it sunk in and she smiled.

"You mean you two will be the new rulers?!"

The siblings nodded but Magenta's smile wavered.

"Only if we can do what Frank could not."

Riff and Laura looked down at her but Riff in a more comforting way than confusion like Laura.

"We have to take over the earth to be proven worthy, of course we still have to go back and let things settle here. We have to keep the Queen thinking they know about us so it will be some time."

Laura looked at Riff as he spoke her mind digesting all she was hearing but a beeping from the monitor made them all look in that direction. Magenta got off her brother's lap and let him up to go see to the monitor while she and Laura watched from afar. A man not much older than Riff appeared on screen wearing a similar uniform but with a few more badges.

"You are all cleared to leave Earth as soon as you can, the coordinates for your landing point are being sent now and you should receive them momentarily."

Riff thanked the man before the screen turned off, a glowing from under Magenta's uniform caught her eye making her look to see the other woman pull out a green crystal on a chain around her neck. With a push of a hidden button on the necklace numbers appeared as a hologram before them. Riff examined them, remembering them, before putting the coordinates into the control panel.

He looked back at his sister as the numbers faded and the glow left the crystal so Magenta let it slip back into her shirt smirking at Laura.

"Are we ready to leave?"

Both girls looked at Riff and nodded, Magenta stood smiling brighter than she had since their plan was put into action. Riff pushed a few buttons and turned a few knobs until with a tremor that shook the whole castle they were off. Laura felt her stomach jump at the movement but quickly got over it as she went to Magenta and took her hands as they spun around the lab chanting and singing happily.

After a few moments Riff turned and watched them shaking his head before watching as Magenta went to the monitor and pushed in a code so music began playing from it, the other two recognized the song at once, the Time Warp, they began to sing and do the danced feeling the binding chains of earth lift off them. Even Laura, who had lived in earth her whole life, seemed happy to be leaving the planet behind with the good and bad memories of her time there with Frank.

That night the trio broke out every bottle of Transelvanian wine Frank had stored away and drank until they were all rather tipsy lounging on what used to be Frank's bed in the lab. Laura was leaning on Magenta's chest and Riff had his head in his sister's lap, passing a bottle between the three of them as their heads swam in the warm red liquid. Laura had the bottle and got a little sloppy with her drink dribbling a few drops onto Magenta's chest, without really thinking Laura handed the bottle to Riff before shifting her position and gently licking the dripped wine off drawing a small moan from the woman under her.

Glancing up at Magenta's face Laura found the other woman's eyes closed and her head tilted back as her breathing picked up. Looking down at Riff she found him kissing the exposed skin of Magenta's thigh, returning to the spot where just seconds before drops of wine had been Laura kissed and nipped the other woman's neck, collarbone and tops of her breasts drawing out more moans and squirms. Laura and Riff exchanged a glance then switched positions so he was now unbuttoning his sister's shirt while Laura kissed up her thigh inching her skirt up as she did and true to her words earlier Magenta was missing her panties but it only made Laura's current job easier.

Glancing up for approval Laura found Riff sucking hungrily at his sister's chest leaving little red marks here and there as she gasped and moaned, catching her eye he nodded once and Laura began to pleasure Magenta's lower regions. The ex-domestic began to squirm and writhe under the two pleasuring her, one hand trailed down her brother's chest to his groin where she felt him through his trousers drawing a moan from him as he bit down lightly on her nipple. Her other hand ran down Laura's back to the hem of her dress, she pushed it out of the way and slipped her finger inside the thin panties to begin stroking her clit making her give a moan of her own into Magenta's most private area and sending a wave of pleasure over her.

Riff abandoned his place at his sister's chest and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands fumbled with his pants. Finally they were off followed by his underpants, both girl's clothes and under clothes. Once again Riff and Laura shifted their positions, Laura a little reluctantly, so he was at her entrance and Laura was kissing her and massaging her breasts. The moan that escaped Magenta's mouth as her brother pushed into her made Laura break the kiss. Feeling Laura's lips leave her own Magenta grabbed her friend by her hips and guided her to be over her head, before Laura could fully process what was happening Magenta began to use her mouth and tongue to pleasure her, moaning every time Riff would push into her sending shudders through Laura drawing moans from her.

Suddenly hands found her breasts and began massaging them, pinching her nipples making her cry out in ecstasy, her lips were covered in a soft kiss and it took her lust and wine filled head to register it was Riff working her chest and kissing her, she returned the kiss before breaking away crying out again as Magenta pushed two finger into her. That on its own was almost enough to send her over the edge but it was a combination of a cry of Magenta's as she hit her own climax and her fingers on her g-spot that pushed her into oblivion making her scream.

Separating Laura and Riff laid either side of Magenta all three working to get their breathing under control. Laura was the first to fall asleep sprawled out on her side of the bed exhibiting the new love bites on her skin, Magenta smiled and curled into her brother placing her head under his chin. Riff wrapped his arms around his sister holding her close as she followed shortly behind Laura in sleep, growing weary himself he took the sheet from the foot of the bed and covered them all with it before letting sleep take him.

 _ **A/N: wow...okay so to be clear when I was writing this at the beginning that is now how I was going to end it but evidently my brain at 3:00 in the morning just kinda shut off all filters and said "ya know what we are gunna throw some smut in there" so that's how that happened! I hope it wasn't to much for you guys and that you'll stick around to read the to come chapters! Please no flames because they kill plot bunnies and no bunnies means no stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone! (Is anyone even reading?) I'd like to introduce you to chapter two of this story! If parts seem familiar to you I'm sorry I'm working with limited things because the mad genius that is Richard O'Brien owns everyone of the characters and most of the places! Regardless please enjoy and happy reading!**_

 _ **(Me: Laura go find Magenta and Riff Raff...erm Nation and Cosmo? Urg just go find them!)**_

 ***~Chapter 2~***

When Riff woke the next morning both Laura and Magenta were gone from the bed, that was unusual he was always up before at least his sister there were days he wondered if Laura even slept. He sat up and looked around the room, it looked the same as it did the night before with clothing and wine bottles around the floor. Voices drifted to his ears, female voices, making him get out of bed and pull on his uniform before following them. He found the girls sitting at the dining table talking to each other, it sounded as though Magenta was explaining about their home.

Laura took a drink from what was in her cup and sighed.

"So what will your parents think of this? I mean their only children get sent to earth with the prince and are returning home with the news that if they can do what he failed to accomplish they will rule the planet?"

Magenta let her smile fall as she dropped her eyes to the table as her finger traced the rim of her own cup.

"Our parents don't talk to us, they haven't since Magenta was 17. They disowned us and went on with their lives as though they'd never had children."

Both girls looked up at Riff upon hearing him speak. Laura looked back at Magenta feeling sadness settle into her chest.

"They really did that? Why?"

Magenta swallowed and bit her lip.

"When I turned 17 Riff and I had already been involved but we never told anyone or let anyone find out, we were careful. On my birthday that year our parents and older sister, Fuchsia, went to a party and weren't due to be back until the following morning. We got a little careless, left the bedroom door open a little and didn't hear them all come home until the bedroom door flew open and our mother screamed bloody murder. We'd been caught."

Riff moved to her side helping her stand before taking her chair and pulling her into his lap holding her close.

"I thought all sexual relations were allowed on Transexual, Frank bosted about all his and you've told me about some."

Riff shook his head.

"Almost all, incest is forbidden and more often than not anyone caught involved in it is executed, arrested, or banished. In our case we were lucky enough that our parents just disowned us but didn't tell anyone, if anyone found out they would be the talk of the planet and disgusted looks would follow. After they pushed us out we went to live with our aunt Nellie and uncle Richard, they knew what we were going through because they were in the same spot, cousins on mother's side. We stayed there until we were assigned to go with Frank."

Laura sat shocked listening to the story wondering how any parent could do that to their own children. She looked at Magenta who seemed to have fallen back asleep, she was one to think it was bad for parents to push their children away her own mother had left her alone with her stepfather when she was 13 and she spent the next year taking many beatings just to protect her younger sister and brother, only to be thrown out at the age of 19 when the other two were taken away.

Magenta opened her eyes looking back at Laura and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay though we still have eachother and we don't have to worry about it any more."

Laura smiled getting to her feet.

"And once this new mission is all over you two can be together all the time."

She leaned down and kissed Magenta's cheek before going into the kitchen leaving the siblings alone. Once the kitchen door shut Magenta stood from her brother's lap and stretched with a yawn.

"How long until we stop on Transgender?"

Riff leaned back watching his sister, she hadn't bothered to dress properly just pulled on her black silk robe and a pair of panties he could guess we're Laura's by the navy and pink pattern.

"Another hour at the least, we will need to prepare the body, can't let them think we left him in the floor show room the whole trip."

Magenta nodded sitting on the edge of the table crossing her legs.

"What about the creature? He's useless dead as he is, alive he could have been of some use to show you had discovered how to create life."

Riff shrugged and pulled her back into his lap kissing her forehead.

"A casualty in the squabble, he will be put with the rest."

She gave a small sound making him look down to find her asleep once again. He kissed her head before carefully getting to his feet and carrying her up to her room, he placed her in the bed and covered her with the comforter. He turned to leave the room as Laura came in, she gave him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom closing the door. Returning to the control room Riff checked everything again letting his mind wander to the moon drenched shores they would soon be returning to.

Closing his eyes he could see himself and Magenta when she was 16 and he was 18 walking along the shores hand in hand during the late sleeping hours when no one else was around. A loud screeching snapped him from his musings and made him jump to his feet looking around for the source to find the monitor filled with static. Going to it he entered a combination of numbers and the face of a woman with golden blonde hair and green eyes came into view.

"I heard you and that tramp of yours were returning Riff Raff."

Riff growled under his breath leering at the woman.

"How did you find out about it mother."

He spit the word but she didn't seem to care as she looked around.

"Where is she anyway, you two were never apart, lord knows that should have been a warning to me something wasn't right."

Riff had his hand on the handle to turn the monitor off when the sound of heels filled the room making him look to see his sister coming to his side fully dressed in her uniform now. She looked at the monitor with cold green eyes.

"Leave him alone mother, if you only called to tell about what you can not change then you can end the communication now."

The woman looked over Magenta before glancing over her shoulder hearing another set of foot steps.

"Genta have you seen my tap shoes?"

Laura stopped at her friend's side but fell quite looking at the woman on the screen taking in the similarities to Riff and Magenta she bared.

"Two women? This one looks younger than your tramp, you know that relationship of yours will never be allowed when you return. You'll be separated and arrested."

Magenta rolled her eyes and forced her brother's hand to end the communication. Laura looked at the pair a little confused.

"Was that your mother?"

The siblings nodded before Riff stalked back to the controls grumbling curses under his breath. Magenta nodded.

"Yes, not very pleasant is she? As far as your tap shoes check the ballroom but don't be too long, we'll be stopping on Transgender soon."

Laura nodded and after squeezing her hand left the lab for the ballroom leaving the siblings to their work. Magenta sat in the chair next to Riff's looking over her own controls before glancing at her brother.

"What did she want?"

Riff kept his eyes on what he was doing but sighed.

"The same thing she wants every time, tell us what a disgrace we are and so on. We will be landing soon where's Laura?"

"Here!"

Laura's voice sounded from behind them from where she stood next to the lift putting her heels on rather than her tap shoes. After making sure everything was right they completed their task of dropping off the bodies as instructed, reeling off the story so easily it could have been true. After it was all taken care of the returned to the castle and set the course for Transexual. Before long the planet came into view and Magenta smiled brightly going to Laura dragging her over to see.

"Welcome to Transexual Laura! Our beautiful moon washed planet! Home!"

Laura looked on in amazement as they landed on a white sanded beach, the violet waves gently washing the sand around them. People began to gather around as Riff came to their sides putting a hand on each of their backs.

"Time to face the wolves."

Laura cracked a smile at the expression he'd picked up while on earth then followed behind them as they left the castle. People were talking among themselves Frank's name popping up in every conversation. Laura looked around at the people, they could have fooled anyone as humans dressed as they were, non flaunted the corset tops and fishnets like Frank always had in fact they all looked normal to her save the occasional cross dresser in the crowd.

Magenta took her hand and softly squeezed it with a soft smile before turning to face the crowd as the girl from before pushed her way to the front to address them.

"Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus and human Laura Ansalong?"

Riff nodded once as the girl looked them over before turning away.

"Come with me to the castle, the great Furtur wishes to speak with you all."

Magenta followed the girl leading Laura along and Riff behind her. Laura stayed close feeling eyes watching her.

"Why are they watching me?"

Magenta looked back at her with a small smile.

"Because it's hard for them to believe you are human, believe it or not Collie you look like one of us."

Laura relaxed a little with the use of the nickname only Magenta used and looked around the crowd again when her eyes fell on a girl who could have been Magenta's twin apart from the jet black hair that was more tame than Magenta's and her eyes were an icy blue color.

"Is that your sister over there?"

Magenta looked up and found where Laura was looking and nodded.

"Yes that's Fuchsia, hard to believe she's 5 years older than me and 3 years older than Riff isn't it?"

Laura nodded looking around again until her eyes fell on the woman from before.

"Your mother's here too, does that mean he's your father?"

Magenta growled lowly eyes snapping to her mother then the man beside her, he was tall and lean not unlike Riff, his face was stoic and his eyes were like deep blue pools, his hair was black as pitch and cut short.

"Alice and Onyx, our parents. They must be here for appearances."

Riff put a hand on Laura's back leaning over her to whisper something to Magenta who groaned and looked around until her eyes settled on a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was bouncing around trying to see over people but failing hopelessly. Laura raised an eyebrow and Magenta scrunched up her nose.

"Marina, a girl who tried to date Riff before we knew we loved each other. She reminds me a lot of you now that I think."

Laura blinked at her then looked at the girl and nodded. Finally away from the crowd they were led to the palace and through many winding halls decorated with lush wallpaper and arrays of paintings. Finally they stopped outside a set of large oak French doors where the girl turned and looked at them.

"Wait here."

She then entered the room and after a moment opened the door.

"Enter."

She moved away and let them enter. Laura followed close to Magenta mesmerized by the elaborate throne room, she only realized Riff and Magenta had kneeled down when her friend tugged her down by her hand.

"Keep your eyes on the floor unless you are spoken to, don't say anything unless you are asked."

Laura nodded dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus rise and tell me what caused my son's mission to fail."

Riff and Magenta stood but she quickly shook her head when Laura began to stand keeping her down. Riff bowed keeping his eyes on the floor or wall anything but the queen's green eyes.

"Great Furtur, my queen, your son's mission was going as planned when we reached Earth but after some time he became distracted from his work and began taking humans as his personal lovers. He seduced a man one evening and the man found out about us and tried to capture the prince, my sister and I did all we could but he escaped after killed the prince. We decided it was best for our planet to return before they could capture us."

The Queen didn't speak for a long moment before nodding once.

"Very well, I trust you and your sister did everything to keep my boy safe,"

She paused looking off into space.

"I had the feeling his mission would not be a success."

Magenta stepped to her brother's side but kept her eyes down.

"My queen, if you know the mission would not succeed then why did you send the prince to Earth?"

The queen's eyes snapped to her but they weren't angry or cross with Magenta's bold question.

"Bold as always commander Magenta. I sent you all on the mission in hopes Frank would renounce his ways enough to prove himself, I now see it was foolish of me to believe such a thing. Your father has been a loyal member of my guard for many years and you and your brother loyal servants to my son. These facts will not be ignored as it seems the planet is now without a next ruler and my time grows short, if the pair of you can do what my son failed to accomplish then the Vitus siblings will come to power as the heirs of Transexual."

Magenta had to bite her tongue to keep from smiling, a glance at Riff showed her he was doing the same. The Queen looked at Laura who had been watching the siblings through the whole conversation.

"Laura was it? Stand and come here girl."

Laura swallowed hard and stood going to Magenta's side only to have the other woman nudge her closer gesturing to the queen's outstretched hand with her eyes.

"Just keep calm."

Laura gave a small whimper but went to stand before the Queen wanting to move her arm to take the offered hand but found her body paralyzed, the queen's eyes softened and she gently took Laura's hand in both hers watching her brown eyes.

"Is it true you were one of my son's human partners?"

Laura nodded forcing herself to speak.

"Yes."

Magenta hissed lowly warning Laura of her mistake but the Queen waved her off.

"There is no need to be so terrified, you have adjusted well to being around Magenta and her brother, tell me what is your relationship with them?"

Laura thought back to the previous night's events but knew she couldn't risk getting the pair in trouble.

"I see them as my siblings, they looked out for me when the prince, when Frank, pushed me away. Magenta became the one I attached to, my best friend, and Riff treated me decently enough though I know he didn't like me in the beginning."

Laura found the words spilling from her mouth talking becoming almost as easy as when Frank would charm her into telling him something. The Queen looked back at the siblings before meeting Laura's gaze.

"My dear girl, your kind is not normally allowed here unless it is to be made slaves to our pleasure, I could very easily take you away from these two and lock you away,"

Laura flinched worrying she'd done something wrong but the Queen continued.

"However it seems you can be trusted, I will let you stay here in the palace with Magenta, you will share her chambers and assist her in her work. You'll be free to come and go as you please so long as you are not working and if you keep yourself in line no danger will come to you am I understood?"

Laura nodded fighting a smile.

"Yes, thank you great Queen."

The Queen patted her hand then sent her back to Magenta's side then dismissed them all. The trio was shown to two rooms one was to be Magenta and Laura's while the one next to it was to be Riff's but Laura got the feeling she'd be trading rooms with Riff before long and investing in earplugs. Once they were alone Laura and Magenta sat on one bed while Riff paced with two pairs of eyes watching him.

"What is the matter brother? We are safe, they believed every word we told them!"

Riff looked at his sister for a moment before looking at Laura.

"Yes but I wonder why she treated Laura so, being a human she shouldn't have been so kind to let her speak like that and stay."

The girls looked at eachother then Magenta stood going to her brother.

"You don't think she could…"

Laura tried to hear what they were whispering but was unable to as the siblings shared a look then turned to her.

"Laura when she took your hand did you feel anything out of the normal?"

Laura looked at them confused.

"Other than wanting to piss myself from being scared I felt the same thing I felt when Frank would charm me into telling him something, I had no control over my words and they just spilled out."

Magenta bit her lip and took up pacing where Riff had left off.

"I told you you shouldn't have given that to her!"

"I didn't think it would make any difference when we were on earth!"

Laura jumped as the siblings snapped at each other leering daggers at one another.

"Gave what to me? What's going on?"

Magenta sighed going to her and grabbed her leg at the ankle lifting it so she fell back with a squeal of shock. Around her ankle was a gold ankle bracelet with little green stones dotted around it. Magenta in clasped it making Laura gasp and sit up to try and grab it but Magenta held it out of her reach.

"This is what I shouldn't have given you! It's inlaid with fragments of pure Transianite! The same crystal I wear, all females here wear, they act like collars if the Queen wishes she can use it to control you! This is what made you act that way, Frank was able to use it as well that's why he could make you feel so relaxed telling him anything!"

She looked at the ankle bracelet in her hand, leering at it really, and Laura tried to reach for it again coming so close her fingertips brushed the chain but Riff snatched it away before she could grab it. Leering at the pair Laura got to her feet.

"Give that back! Magenta you have that to me for my birthday you can't just take it back!"

Magenta looked at Laura and grabbed her chin making her look into her eyes.

"No, if you wear that we are all in danger! You wear that and you could spill the true story without meaning to! On earth that thing wasn't dangerous but here it could get us all killed! It's just a trinket forget it."

Tears filled Laura's eyes and with a sob she pushed Magenta's hand away and ran from the room in favor of the one next door, meant to be Riff's, and locked the door before flopping down on the bed sobbing. Magenta stared at the spot her friend had just been standing a little taken back by what just happened. Looking at Riff holding the ankle bracelet before her heart sank to her stomach, she'd never snapped at Laura so bad before not even when she was at her most annoying.

"Oh no, Riff what did I do? I hurt her, it's not bad enough she's somewhere new and probably scared out of her head then I go and yell at her about a stupid Transianite bracelet."

Riff put the bracelet down and pulled his sister into his arms holding her close before kissing her head.

"Go talk to her, other wise it's going to be a long day for you tomorrow."

Magenta didn't respond for a moment but nodded and left the room going to the room next door knocking softly.

"Laura, open the door please?"

There was a sound from inside but the door didn't move.

"Go away."

Magenta sighed leaning on the door.

"Collie please open the door I want to talk to you."

There was another sound from inside and after a long moment the door opened so the two were standing face to face, Laura's make-up was running down her cheeks, her brown eyes were red rimmed from crying. Before Laura could slam the door on her Magenta pulled her into a tight hug holding her tight despite her weak protests until they stopped and turned into Laura wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Collie, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that you're scared enough as it is, you didn't know the bracelet was going to do that. I should have just explained it to you, I just got scared something would happen."

Laura shook her head pulling away to look at her friend.

"It's my fault to I shouldn't have tried to get it back after you said it was dangerous, it's just that it was special cause you gave it to me."

Magenta smiled a little and wiped Laura's cheeks of tears and make-up before taking off her own necklace and putting it on her.

"Here you take this, it's still Transianite but it's not pure, there's a colored glass end from where I broke it when I was little. It doesn't work when she tries to make me talk like that but you need it more."

Laura looked down at the necklace and smiled new tears rolling down her cheeks and she hugged Magenta.

"Thank you Genta. But what about you? Don't you need to have one of these?"

Magenta smiled wiping the girl's cheeks again.

"I'll get another one, their common enough here or I'll just wear the anklet."

Laura smiled hugging her again placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Where would I be without you?"

Magenta smiled carefully untying the brunette's hair from its updo so it fell to her shoulders.

"On earth completely lost and alone, or if things had gone differently in an incinerator in Transgender."

Laura pulled away looking at her scared.

"Calm down it's only for the people that don't have families and pass away, like Rocky. You wouldn't have to worry about it because Riff and I won't let anything happen to you, now come on it's getting late and we have to begin work come waking hou-morning."

Laura giggled as Magenta caught herself nearly forgetting to put it so she could understand.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Laura thought for a second then shook her head.

"No you go be with Riff, you two need a night alone."

Magenta smiled and stole a quick kiss from Laura before going back to the room she'd left Riff in making Laura smile and roll her eyes going back into the room. Looking around she found a closet with a few articles of clothing, a couple nighties that were white and nearly see through, there was a pair of uniforms nearly identical to Magenta's but the belt didn't have the Transexual symbol on it and it was navy blue rather than black, a pair of stockings and garter belts. Looking around she found scissors in the bathroom and took out the uniforms and began shortening the skirts before hanging them back up and grabbing one of the nighties and going to the bathroom.

In the other room Riff had his sister backed against the door kissing her deeply as their hands tore at each other's clothes until they were finally off down to their underclothes. Riff lifted his sister so her legs wrapped around his waist and went to the bed still kissing her, one of them had nipped the others lip a little hard and blood mixed in with the kiss yet it only made it better. Finally breaking the kiss Riff dropped Magenta on the bed looking down at her as she gasped for air looking at him through the lashes of her seductive emerald eyes, her arms outstretched and reaching for him.

He complied returning his lips to hers but only for a moment before they traveled to her neck, little spots of crimson dotted her pale skin meaning it was his lip that was bleeding but he smirked leaving a trail of red down her neck and chest to her torso before going back and lightly licking each off slowly and throughly. Magenta whined as she squirmed wanting more than the fleeting touches she was being given but each time she'd try to move closer of hurry him along he'd move from her grasp and smirk at her, finally she could take no more she pushed on his shoulders and rolled them so she was now atop him smirking down.

She kissed him deeply as her hand trailed down his chest to the waistband of his underwear. She broke the kiss to put her lips to his ear.

"I need you."

Before she could say more he flipped them once again and pinned her to the bed kissing her as he removed her bra and borrowed panties, his fingers lingering where she desperately wanted to be touched so she cried out arching against his body. Her hands softly removed his underwear before pulling him down into the kiss that broke the moment he entered her making her cry out once again as her nails ran down his back and her body arched. He began a quick deep pace making her throw her head back onto the pillows so her hair created a fiery crown on the white fabric, her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer allowing him to go deeper. He could feel himself getting closer to climax and slipped a hand between their bodies and began stroking her clit earning more cries of ecstasy as her nails dug into his back, they both hit their climax like brick walls leaving them both breathless as Riff laid beside his sister holding her close as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Shortly after she began to breath normally Magenta fell asleep, her head tucked under his chin and her hands against his chest. Riff kissed her head before letting sleep claim him. Next door Laura sighed as she heard the siblings finally fall asleep and took her head from under her pillow to rest it atop it instead, looking around the room she could feel her mind slowly shutting down as all the events of the day wore down on her. Bringing a hand up to her neck she wrapped her fingers around the crystal around her neck and smiled falling asleep.

 _ **A/N: Okay I promise not every chapter will end with or have smut (even if they are an easy pair to create smut with) I hope you enjoyed! Also I made up the crystals called Transianite so Richard O'Brien does not own those but he can if he promises a new Rocky! (Wishful thinking at its fullest there) but anywho please tell me your thoughts I know there aren't a lot of Rocky or Shocky fans that hung around but I'd be happy with just a couple thoughts to know I'm not doing terrible work. Thank you all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome back once again one and all! If you've read this possible train wreck and are still around to enjoy it than thank you so very much! Even if no one is reading this I'm going to keep writing because this story is the first one in a long time I'm excited to write and it's my very first on that I've wrote right off the top of my head and I'm proud of how it's turning out! Once again enough of my rambling let's get this show rolling! Someone find Laura and tell her to get into position!**_

 ***~Chapter 3~***

Laura felt like she had just fallen asleep when the feeling of someone slipping into the bed beside her made her groan and open one eye enough to try and see who it was. The room was pitch black so it was still late, she hoped, so seeing the person curled up next to her was impossible but as they shifted closer she caught a whiff of a familiar perfume, it was Magenta. Closing her eye and moving so her arm wrapped around the other woman's waist she snuggled closer to her earning a tired chuckle in response before Magenta's hand rested on her back.

"Why aren't you with Riff?"

The question was slurred with sleep as Laura tried to open her eyes but found them to heavy so she settled for nuzzling Magenta's shoulder getting comfortable. Magenta played with her hair lightly, humming softly as she did.

"He goes to work earlier than us, we get to sleep until mid morning, I can't sleep alone anymore I'm too used to Riff or you beside me."

"Mmm."

Was Laura's only response as sleep began to claim her again until she finally fell back asleep. Magenta smiled feeling Laura slip back to sleep but continued to hum softly as her fingers ran through the other woman's hair until she finally fell asleep as well. When Laura next woke the room was bright enough she could see but it was still dark like dusk, looking around her eyes found Magenta sitting on the door of the bed pulling on her stockings.

"What time is it?"

Laura groaned making Magenta smile and get to feet and walk to the side of the bed Laura was on and pulled the covers off her.

"Time to get up. Come on get dressed if we start sooner we can break sooner."

Laura groaned and flopped face first into the pillows.

"I don't wanna."

Magenta rolled her eyes grabbing her friend by the arm and turning her over.

"You don't have a choice Collie now come on let's go."

Finally Laura got out of bed and began dressing, she was in the middle of putting on her eyeliner when Magenta set something in front of her, looking down it was a little black box making Laura raise her eyebrow.

"Just a little something to make you feel welcome here."

Magenta kissed her cheek before going to the door as a knock sounded on it. Laura set down her eye pencil and lifted the box opening it. Inside was a pin of the Transexual symbol identical to the one Magenta wore. Smiling Laura put it on her uniform before going to the door finding Magenta standing before the girl she had pointed out as Fuchsia the day before, the girl looked the same as then only now she was wearing a uniform similar to the one Magenta wore while working for Frank so it was an easy guess she was a domestic for the palace.

Fuchsia looked over her sister's shoulder spotting Laura and sneering.

"Little brat got the better job."

Laura had to try and close her mouth to make sure it hadn't fallen open, Fuchsia had a worse accent then Magenta and it stuck out like a sore thumb. Magenta turned to Laura motioning her closet, she quickly obeyed stepping to her friend's side looking over the woman before her. Now that they were standing before each other the slight lines in her face and tired blue eyes made her look a little older than before.

"Laura this is my older sister Fuchsia, Fuchsia this is Laura."

Fuchsia looked her over from head to toe before rolling her eyes and mumbling something about brat and plain. Magenta looked her sister in the eye.

"Fuchsia you should get back to work before someone finds out, tell mother I'll deal with her later."

Fuchsia inclined her chin then walked away leaving Magenta to shake her head.

"She still talks to you."

It wasn't a question but Magenta nodded leading her out of the room and down the hall the opposite way her sister had gone.

"Yeah, she's not my full sister so she could care less about me and Riff but it's easier to act like she hates us than try and stand up for us and cause a scene."

Laura nodded but the confusion shown in her eyes making Magenta smile as the came to a desk near a set of metal doors.

"She's Onyx's daughter from a failed relationship before he met my mother. Riff was born when she was 3 then I was born when she was 5. She never really liked is because we were so close to each other but she acted like a sister, Riff thought for awhile after we moved out that she knew for some time but never told but we never asked."

Laura gave a small smile sitting in the chair next to Magenta's watching as she pulled a pile of papers from a drawer under the desk.

"So you do paper work all day?"

Magenta chuckled handing her a pen and a few of the papers.

"A majority of the time. I'm a commander I'm bellow Riff so he goes off and does the more 'important' things when he's not in the lab,"

She gestured to the metal doors beside them.

"But when he needs me I help out, you'll come along to of course since you're my assistant, but this is where we stay until then making sure things stay in order down here."

She smirked hearing footsteps down the hall.

"Keeping people who should be at their post out of the lab."

Laura raised an eyebrow confused but smiled rolling her eyes as she found Riff walking to them. He stopped at the desk and handed Magenta a paper leaning close to her.

"What is it going to cost for you to not see me go in?"

Magenta thought for a moment before resting her chin on her hands as her elbows rested on the desk.

"A kiss should do for now."

He chuckled but kissed her lovingly. She smiled after breaking the kiss looking into his eyes.

"Alright general, I didn't see you slip in but next time I won't be so kind."

Shaking his head he walked past them and through the doors vanishing into the room as they closed. Laura laughed looking at Magenta.

"Does he do that a lot?"

Magenta smirked looking down at her paperwork filling it in.

"Only when he has nothing better to do, most of the missions are so simple the trainees can handle them so he slips down here to see what's going on in the lab. He started out working in there and I think he misses it from time to time."

Laura looked at the doors, she could understand it, Riff was a genius in terms and all his work on Rocky had proven that so it was understandable he'd want to go back to working in the labs to further research how it was done. Turning her attention back to the papers before her she raised her eyebrow peeking over at Magenta who was still smirking and filling out the papers without missing a beat as though she hadn't been gone for years.

"Just read the bit at the top check the boxes and set it here."

She pointed to the basket between them.

"I'll sign them when I'm finished."

Laura nodded and did as she was told, it took a little while but after a few papers she got the hang of it. The pair worked in comfortable silence that was only broken by the occasional question between them when Laura would get confused by the wording on a paper. Between the the two of them the papers were finished rather quickly making Magenta smile and stand.

"Well that's the morning finished we have a couple hours to ourselves now, want to go down to the beach?"

Laura jumped up smiling like a child, she hadn't got a proper look at the planet or shores when they'd arrived and was eager to see.

"Can we?!"

Magenta chuckled and lead her out of the palace and down to one of the many beaches watching as Laura looked around completely amazed by it all. Laura smiled slipping her shoes off before stepping into the shallow water giggling as the warm water washed over her feet soaking the bottom of her stockings. Magenta watched smiling and shaking her head.

Over the next year the trio settled into a routine, at night Magenta would share her bed with Riff until he had to go to work at which time she would go next door and slip into bed with Laura for a few more hours then get up and go to work. During that year Laura had caught the eye of one of the younger guards around the palace, sometimes he'd come down to their area and talk with them for awhile until he was called back to his post. His name was Robert but everyone called him Ricky, Magenta was happy for her friend seeing she was adjusting well to her surroundings but it also worried her. Ricky began to spend nights in Laura's bed but left before Magenta would come in to go to work and many times she had found her friend either hastily dressed in her night clothes or completely naked.

One night she brought up her concerns to her brother.

"Riff I'm worried for Laura."

Riff looked down at her where she was laying with her head in his chest, his fingers moved from her hair to her back where he drew small circles waiting for her to continue.

"I know she's old enough to look out for herself and have a boyfriend but what if something happens? There's no saying what could happen if she got pregnant. Ricky is a Transelvanian and she's human, is there even documentation of what would happen?"

Riff's hand stopped tracing circles on her back and he thought for a moment, there were a few cases where the few human slaves had become pregnant but due to conditions and circumstance they always miscarried or were forced to abort the fetus meaning as far as his guess went there were no records of a true human carrying a Transylvanian baby. He looked down at his sister to find her worry filled green eyes watching him begging silently for reassurance.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I cannot say my love, but knowing Laura I'm sure she isn't being completely careless."

Magenta nodded but sat up pulling on her robe, he didn't need to ask where she was going as she went to the door pausing to look back at him.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded watching her leave the room. Laura was humming happily to herself as she brushed out her hair letting the strands tickle her middle back. A soft knock on the door made her look at the clock on her bedside table confused, Ricky wasn't due for at least an hour and Magenta would have been with Riff by now. She get up and tightened her robe around herself opening the door blinking surprised to see Magenta standing before her.

"Genta what's the matter?"

Magenta looked into her eyes and forced herself to speak.

"We need to talk, can I come in?"

Laura nodded letting her in and closing the door behind her before turning around. She went to the bed and sat down looking at her friend concerned, Magenta had a look of worry written all over her face and it made Laura uneasy seeing the emotion.

"What was it ya wanted to talk about?"

Magenta sat next to her on the bed but kept her eyes down.

"You and Ricky, you're being careful aren't you?"

Laura was a little taken aback, her best friend was asking her if she was being safe with her lover like a concerned mother.

"Yeah of course we are, why? What's got you all worried?"

Magenta let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and finally met her friend's gaze.

"I just wanted to be sure, if you got pregnant from him we can't be sure what would happen. There aren't any documented cases of a surviving pregnancy between a human and a Transelvanian the only cases are the slaves and none of them ever gave birth."

Laura shuddered looking down her mind racing a little before she looked back at Magenta.

"So does that mean pregnancies here are different?"

Magenta nodded taking her hand in her own gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"A normal Transelvanian pregnancy doesn't last 9 months like a human one but rather only 9 weeks. Each week is like one month of human pregnancy but no one knows what a pregnancy in a human mother would be or what could go wrong."

Laura nodded but smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we won't have to worry about it at least not for a while, Ricky and I are being careful, protection and I've got birth control pills from earth to last a while, so don't worry yourself about it Genta."

Magenta felt herself relax and smile as she hugged Laura.

"Good now I should go before Ricky shows up."

Laura chuckled but walked her to the door leaning on the frame.

"We don't work in the morning maybe the four of us could do something together. That is if you two aren't locked in your room all day."

Magenta leered playfully at her stepping in front of her so they were face to face, but with Laura in her heels she was just taller than Magenta so her threat wasn't really working.

"Us? Last I remember Ricky almost got in trouble because you kept him from going to work one morning."

Laura laughed shaking her head.

"Okay okay touché, how about lunch then a walk along the beach."

Magenta smirked seeing the evil glint in her friend's eyes.

"We'll be there, goodnight."

"Night."

Laura watched Magenta go back to her and Riff's room before turning back to her own sighing as she sat on the bed thinking over what Magenta had told her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ricky let himself into the room and smiled at her, he went to her side and kissed her lips gently making her smile.

"I heard you and Magenta talking in the hall, is everything ok?"

Laura nodded placing her forehead to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everything's fine, she just wanted to remind me to be careful when we mess around,"

She giggled making Ricky chuckle as he sat beside her then pulled her into his lap.

"Then we made plans for a double date tomorrow since none of us work."

Ricky put on a playful pout as he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Aww so we can't just stay in and play all day?"

Laura giggled but rolled her eyes.

"You and wanting to play all the time, what am I going to do with you?"

Ricky chuckled kissing her neck drawing a purr from her throat as she tilted her head to give him better access. The following morning Laura woke up to Ricky sleeping soundly under her, his mouth was slightly open and he was snoring a little making her smile. She carefully removed herself from his hold and went into the bathroom starting the shower. After a quick shower she dried off, dressed and put up her hair before Ricky finally woke up looking around a little lost.

"Morning sleepy head."

Laura greeted sweetly before kissing him, he smiled kissing back before looking her over. She was dressed in a black skirt that was almost too short, an off white blouse that hugged her body like a glove with the top two buttons open.

"You look amazing Lu."

Laura blushed smiling, Ricky had taken to calling her Lu since she wouldn't let anyone but Magenta call her Collie and she didn't mind the nickname either it made her feel special. Before she could say anything he pulled her down and gently pinned her to the bed making her squeal a laugh.

"But you would look even better without all these clothes on."

Laura chuckled but it turned into a purr as he kissed her neck, nipping at her pulse point, and his fingers began undoing the rest of the buttons on her blouse. Reluctantly she grabbed his hand keeping him from undoing any of the last 3 so he looked up at her in confusion.

"Not right now babe, we have a lunch date with Genta and Riff."

Ricky gave her a pouty look slipping his hands from her hold placing one to her cheek trailing his thumb lightly over her red painted lips.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we are a little late Lulu."

Laura bit her lip, he knew how to make her melt calling her that nickname with those big brown puppy eyes. She glanced at the clock before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Leave it on, just get the bottom out of the way."

Ricky smirked looking into her eyes.

"Switching styles on me are you Lu? You're not normally one for the quickie style."

Rolling her eyes Laura kissed him again getting his attention back on track, he'd wound her up and he wasn't going to get out of it now. In the room next door Magenta was just waking, she smiled as she found herself pleasantly sore and tucked against her brother's chest. She could tell by his light snores he was still asleep, she closed her eyes nuzzling into his shoulder letting her mind slowly drift back to sleep until a thought crossed her mind making her open her eyes and peek at the clock on the night stand.

She carefully removed herself from her brother's hold, not waking him, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when a pair of arms encircled her waist. She chuckled leaning back into her brother's chest purring as his hand trailed up her body to her chest drawing a moan from her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder, his lips found her ear.

"Good afternoon my most beautiful sister."

She chuckled turning in his hold to kiss him, as he kissed back his arms tightened around her before backing her against the wall deepening the kiss. With a moan she wrapped her arms around his neck, she gasped breaking the kiss as he lifted her off her feet so her legs were around his waist and he bit down on her neck. When the couples finally met up the girls shared a look trying not to laugh before walking out of the palace grounds hand in hand with their lovers.

They had lunch at a nice restaurant on the shore where they talked about anything, Magenta even brought up some of Laura's embarrassing moments when they were living in earth making the girl flush like mad but laugh occasionally too.

"Remember your first Christmas on earth when I was in the castle? We tried twice to make those damned cookies and they kept burning! You never did tell me how you managed the third batch."

Magenta rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair as she sipped her drink, a bright pink cocktail that smelt like bubblegum and tequila.

"Secrets my dear Collie."

Laura laughed shaking her head before taking a sip of her own drink, a green cocktail that smelled strongly of apples and vodka.

"You can't say that about all your recipes Genta, I'll get them out of you sooner or later."

Magenta smirked setting her drink down.

"Is that a challenge miss Ansalong?"

Laura smirked looking back.

"No Magenta it's a promise."

They both laughed making Riff and Ricky roll their eyes but smile slightly. After lunch the group walked along the beach continuing their talking. By the time the blue moon lit the sky they were sitting on a sand dune in comfortable silence watching the waves dance in the moonlight. After a few minutes the girls looked at each other and smirked, as if reading the others mind, getting to their feet and pulling their shirts over their heads, dropping their skirts to the ground, took off their stockings and underclothes before dashing into the water she timing as the cold salty waves engulfed their bodies.

Riff and Ricky looked at each other then back to the girls who were splashing each other laughing before turning back to the beach yelling for them to come in. After some hesitation they joined the girls in the water, the salt water seemed to make every little touch, every kiss, more electrifying so it wasn't long before simple touches became kisses, and kisses became much more on the sand in the shallowest part of the water.

A few days later Laura woke up not long after Magenta slipped into the bed. The minute she opened her eyes her stomach lurched making her scramble out of bed, accidentally kicking Magenta in that process, and ran into the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach contents into the toilet. Feeling the sharp kick to her leg Magenta sat up looking around for the culprit before she heard Laura being sick in the bathroom, quickly getting out of bed she kneeled beside her friend rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way.

When it was over Laura sat on the floor closing her eyes trying to calm her stomach. Magenta put a hand to her cheek making her open her eyes and look at her wearily.

"Can you stand up Collie?"

Laura swallowed and nodded closing her eyes as she got to her feet shakily until Magenta helped her walk back to the bed then covered her with the blanket after she laid down. Laura let her eyes close again and slipped back into an uneasy sleep, biting her lip Magenta sat by her friends side thinking how to help her relax so she could rest. After a moment she remembered Laura asking her once to sing for her, she had been sick that time to it it had helped her sleep easier, so she began to softly began to sing an old lullaby watching as Laura seemed to relax and sleep easier.

After making sure Laura wasn't going to wake up any time soon Magenta quietly left the room and after going to her room and dressing went to look for Riff. After a long search she found him, in the lab of all places, and grabbed his arm to pull him aside.

"Riff something's wrong with Laura."

Looking into her eyes he seen the true worry and fear in the emerald pools, he gently cupped her face in his hands drying the tear that escaped her eye.

"Calm down, tell me what happened that makes you say this."

Magenta took a deep breath, through it caught a little in her throat, before explaining about how Laura had been sleeping just fine when out of nowhere she got out of the bed, ran to the bathroom and was violently sick until her stomach was empty. By the end of the explanation she was in tears making Riff's heart sink as he pulled her into a hug trying to calm her.

"It'll be alright. She probably ate something that didn't agree with her, she'll be fine."

Magenta sniffled and shook her head.

"That can't be it, we are the same thing last night and I'm not sick, Riff what if something's really wrong with her, she's human she's not immune to our illnesses."

Riff held her tighter rubbing her back before holding her at arm's length to look into her eyes, something had changed in them in only a few seconds, it was no longer fear and worry in her eyes now it was anger and worry.

"How do you know she'll be okay? She could be really really sick! I know you don't like her but you don't have to act like you know she's fine!"

Before he could say a word or try to stop her Magenta stormed out of the lab and back to Laura's room. As she shut the door she looked at Laura still sleeping where she'd left her, tears rolled down her cheeks and her head swam with emotions and questions. The rational part of her brain was telling her Riff was most likely right and Laura was just having an upset stomach or some small illness, that she shouldn't have over reacted that way, but the biggest question it kept screaming at her was asking her why she couldn't get a grip on her emotions, they were all over, one second she was horrified something was wrong with her friend then the next she was angry at her brother for assuming right away that she was fine despite knowing he was most likely right.

Laura stirred on the bed drawing her attention and making her move to the side of the bed and sitting down taking the brunette's hand as her brown eyes opened. Laura groaned turning her face into the pillow curling in on herself.

"Genta my stomach won't stop doing cartwheels and my head is spinning."

Magenta took a breath to calm herself before laying beside her friend moving Laura so her head was on her shoulder and her fingers ran through her long hair.

"You're okay, just a little illness like when you had the flu. You'll get over it just like last time remember?"

Laura settled against her and nodded looking at their intertwined hands and cracking a small smile.

"I got sick all over my bed and you yelled at me, but then you moved me to your bed and held me like this and sang that lullaby to me until I fell asleep. When I woke up you made me eat soup and toast and stay in bed all day, you came back every couple hours to make sure I was okay and when my fever spiked you stayed by the bedside until you fell asleep."

Magenta smiled looking at their hands.

"And I'll do it again if I have to. Now try and sleep."

Laura bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak when her stomach growled loudly making her blush. Magenta chuckled looking down at her.

"You bruise my leg and throw up everything you've ate in the last 48 hours how can you me hungry?"

Laura smiled sitting up.

"I have no idea but I feel okay now, maybe it was just something I ate after dinner last night."

Magenta watched her for a moment then got to her feet going around and helping her up.

"Alright but take it easy if you are sick don't make it worse."

Laura nodded dressing herself in a pale blue dress and putting her hair up.

"I'll be fine after I eat someth-"

Her words cut off as she suddenly sat down on the bed holding her head in one hand and the other covering her mouth. Magenta hurried to her side putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Laura?"

Laura shook her head leaning over and heaving as though she were being sick but her stomach had nothing to expel. Magenta rubbed her back until the fit passed before helping her lay down.

"Just rest Laura, I'll get the doctor to look you over just don't move okay?"

Laura nodded watching her friend get off the bed and head to the door pausing and looking back with worried eyes before leaving. Once Magenta was gone Laura sat up slowly and took the package of pills from her night stand looking at them before swearing under her breath as she seen two extra pills. When Mageta returned with one of the palace medics Laura was nowhere in sight making Magenta's heart leap into her throat until she heard the water running in the bathroom, looking in she found Laura brushing her teeth and sighed in relief.

"God don't do that to me Laura, nearly gave me a heart attack."

Laura rinsed her mouth and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry but I had to get the taste out of my mouth it was making it worse."

Magenta nodded and made her go back to the bed and leaned in the bathroom door frame as the doctor looked her friend over asking questions here and there that Laura answered, things about food allergies, symptoms, time between the nausea. After a full exam the doctor smiled placing her hand on Laura's stomach and pushing slightly making Laura whine a little as it made the rolling nausea come back for a moment.

"What's wrong with her?"

The doctor looked at Magenta her smile never wavering.

"Well it seems miss Ansalong can be expecting this to all be over in just a few more weeks, about 7 or 8 I'd say, as for the sick feeling it will be over in a week or so."

Magenta growled under her breath, why couldn't medics just speak normal when diagnosing people.

"Meaning what exactly?"

The doctor smiled and got to her feet nodding once to Laura before heading to the door looking back at them.

"She's pregnant, if you'll excuse me there's been an accident in the lab and I'm needed."

Without another word she left the two women to look at each other, one shocked and the other very sheepish all of a sudden as she dropped her eyes to the bedspread under herself. Magenta went to Laura's side and sat down taking her hand.

"You knew?"

Laura shook her head.

"Not before you went to get the doctor, after you left a thought struck me and I looked at my birth control pills, I have two more than I should and those two are from a couple days ago when we went on our double date it connected itself from there no matter how I wanted it not to."

Magenta let go of her hand in favors of wrapping her in a tight hug gently rocking them.

"It'll be okay, I'll help you as much as I can."

Laura closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Magenta finally letting her own tears fall. After while Laura had fallen asleep on the pillow beside Magenta who was watching the clock on the night stand knowing Ricky would be coming to find Laura if they weren't in their normal place. As if on cue the door opened and Ricky came in his eyes locking on Laura's sleeping form before looking at Magenta.

"There's something you should know Ricky but I'll let her tell you."

Leaning close to Laura's ear Magenta gently woke her up before excusing herself to go and find Riff. Once the door was closed Laura took a deep breath and told Ricky the news. Magenta headed for the lab to look for her brother and found him as he was leaving, she gave a small smile.

"Sorry about before, I have no idea what came over me but I'm okay now that I know what's the matter with Laura."

Riff took her hand pulling her a little closer listening to her explain about all the doctor did before smiling though it didn't reach her eyes.

"She's pregnant, the guess is about a week but no one will know for sure until we take her to have everything checked out."

Riff stayed quiet for a moment knowing his sister was scared for Laura knowing as little as they did about Transelvanian pregnancies in humans.

"At least we know what it is, does Ricky know?"

Magenta nodded.

"She was telling him as I left, I just hope he won't freak out, it's the last thing she needs she's already scared."

Riff nodded his agreement and began walking with her back to their room when suddenly she stopped in her tracks eyes focusing on nothing in front of her before she doubled over emptying the contents of her own stomach and fainting, if Riff hadn't caught her she would have landed on the floor. Lifting her into his arms he carried her back to their room and laid her on the bed gently brushing her hair out of her face as it contorted in unease.

After making sure she wasn't going to fall out of the bed he left the room in search of a doctor other than the medic who looked Laura over his mind filling with possibilities but he had the nagging feeling he already knew the diagnoses. After finding the doctor and letting her looked his sister over his thoughts were correct, she was pregnant as well a little farther along though, where Laura was only at her one week mark Magenta was already 2 weeks and she'd gone the whole time with no symptoms though as he thought about her mood swings earlier the more he thought they could have been a sign.

Magenta woke as Riff walked the doctor out closing the door mostly behind them leaving it open just a crack making her able to hear their conversation.

"Are there certain things to be watched for? She went 2 weeks without any illness or other symptoms, her mood swing outburst today was the only one I've noticed."

There was a pause.

"The only thing you'll need to watch is how much she pushes herself."

"What about birth defects, miscarriage possibilities?"

Another pause before the doctor spoke.

"It will be fine Riff, just because of the circumstances doesn't mean the worst will happen, look at your cousin Ashley, she turned out fine didn't she?"

There was a snort from Riff.

"If you don't count the fact she was one of the prince's most loyal fans here then yes she was fine."

There was a chuckle then Riff sighed.

"Thanks aunt Nellie."

"Any time dear, be sure to tell me how things go and if you have any troubles."

Magenta saw Riff nod before entering the room pausing as he realized she was awake then walking to the bedside sitting down putting a hand to her cheek.

"How much did you hear?"

Magenta turned her head and kissed his palm.

"Enough to tell you to stop worrying, everything will be alright."

She moved to sit up leaning into his side closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her pulling her into his lap. Moving his hand to her stomach he could feel the slight change in it, kissing her head he held her close.

"How could I have missed it?"

Magenta put her hand over his smiling.

"It doesn't matter that we missed it all that matters is we know now."

She kissed his cheek. The next morning when Magenta went to Laura's room the girl was sitting up waiting for her with a smile on her face. Magenta smiled sitting on the bed beside her.

"Someone's happy this morning, and so early to."

Laura chuckled looking down at her hands on her stomach.

"I'm over the moon Genta, Ricky is happy to becoming a father I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much. You should have seen him last night he laid with his ear to my stomach all night insisting he could hear the heartbeat."

Magenta laughed picturing the scene in her head. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders.

"At least I know my little one will have someone their own age to play with."

Laura looked at her shocked.

"You too?! Oh Magenta this is wonderful!"

The two hugged and Laura looked at her friend's torso.

"How far ahead of me are you?"

Magenta chuckled putting her hand on her own stomach.

"About a week, I'm 2 weeks along."

Laura smiled but it quickly faded.

"I'm happy for you and Riff but isn't it dangerous? I mean you said incest was illegal I can only imagine what a child of incest is to these people."

Magenta leaned back idly stroking her tiny baby bump.

"A little but remember you're on a planet where everyone has sex with anyone unplanned pregnancy isn't uncommon I can always tell people it's the result of a sorted encounter."

Laura looked at her worried.

"And what would you tell it? That Riff is its father and uncle?"

Magenta looked at her and sighed.

"Of course not, Riff will be its father no matter what. And it will have one of the best godmother's on this planet or earth combined, that is if she'll be willing to take the job."

Magenta bit her lip looking at Laura. It took a minute for the question to register but when it did Laura squealed hugging her friend tight.

"Yes of course I will!"

She paused for a moment laughing.

"At least I will if you'll do the same for my little one."

Mageta chuckled nodding. Laura smiled happily leaning against Magenta letting the room lapse into comfortable silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A POSSIBLE TRIGGER SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE SORT OF THINGS READ CAREFULLY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Hiya people! Welcome back once again to this marvelous story that lots of souls are missing out on! I would just like to thank everyone who has listened to me whine about how my favorite story might be for not (you guys are awesome!) but I'd also like to warn this chapter is not a happy one at least not completely, hard times face one of our sweet little characters (ops I mean Richard's characters!) Cosmo grab your sister and let's get this rolling! No not that way you fool….urg actors ya can't work with them.**_

 ***~Chapter 4~***

Over the next week things continued as normal for everyone, well Magenta had to begin taking supplements once a day but it wasn't something that ruined a day. Magenta had begun to show a bit more and her uniforms were adjusted as needed, Laura had begun to show now but not as much as even Magenta had been and though she didn't say anything she was worried. One morning when the girls had a day off Magenta entered her friends room to find her sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall as Ricky kneeled next to her trying to get her to speak or move.

With her heart in her throat Magenta went to Ricky putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Ricky nearly jumped out of his skin but looked up at Magenta and shook his head.

"I don't know she won't tell me, when I woke up she was sitting like this, she won't move or speak and refuses to move her blanket."

Magenta looked back at Laura seeing tears in her blank stare. She looked back at Ricky.

"You go to work, I'll take care of her."

Ricky stood and began to protest but a cold look made him shut his mouth and leave with a final glance at Laura. As soon as the door closed Magenta put her hand to Laura's cheek and like ice melting tears began falling down her cheeks and sobs ripped their way out of her throat making Magenta wrap her arms around her gently rocking and shushing her.

"What happened Laura?"

Laura shook her head refusing to speak as she began to tremble. Magenta looked at the blanket remembering Ricky said she wouldn't let it be moved. She gripped the edge in her hand while the other gently removed Laura from her shoulder.

"Can I move it?"

Laura looked down at the blanket but didn't move farther or to try and stop her, Magenta slowly removed the blanket to reveal a large pool of crimson soaking the sheets and Laura's legs. Magenta felt her heart shatter as she looked back at Laura to see her crying again staring ahead.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

She hugged her again holding tighter as the sobs started up again but this time she didn't try to comfort her knowing it wouldn't help. After a while Laura's sobs faded away as she cried herself to sleep, carefully laying her down Magenta got to her feet and went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth coming back and gently began cleaning the red sticking to her friend's legs.

Once that was done she left the rag in the bathroom hamper and went to the door, she couldn't leave Laura laying in the blood but she couldn't lift her on her own any longer she'd need help moving her long enough to have the mess cleaned. When Laura woke up she first seen Magenta asleep in a chair beside a bed, looking around she could see she was no longer in her room but what looked like a hospital room.

"Ahh there's those beautiful brown eyes, glad to see you're awake dear."

Laura looked around for the owner of the voice and found a woman standing at the foot of the bed, she was older with slightly graying red hair, her blue eyes held Laura's almost like magnets for a moment before she looked away to Magenta who shifted in her sleep.

"She's been down here with you all afternoon, worried sick poor darling."

Laura looked back at the woman confused and a little scared to speak making her smile softly.

"It's alright, Doctor Nellie Vitus, I'm Magenta's aunt. She told me what happened when she had her brother bring you down."

Laura whimpered looking down until she felt a hand under her chin making her look up into Nellie's blue eyes.

"I know it stinks pet but listen, maybe it was for the better Transelvanian births are no pleasure walk and as my niece told you there's no notes on how a pregnancy would go in a human. On a softer side sweetheart you can always try again, you're young and healthy so there's nothing stopping you from trying again in a few weeks."

Laura didn't respond as Nellie released her chin and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Magenta told me she found you in a state of shock, I don't need to ask why anyone would be under shock to had that happen but she said there was a lot of blood you're going to need to talk sooner or later to tell us if you don't feel right somewhere."

Laura looked down at her hands in her lap before spreading her hands over her middle.

"Apart from there dear, it'll take time but you'll be able to move on."

Laura studied her legs for a moment before looking up.

"My legs are asleep, they were when Genta came in too but I couldn't say anything, it hurt to much."

Nellie smiled softly.

"There's that lovely voice, your legs are asleep from sitting the way you were so long, the pain well you did miscarry at just under 2 months in human terms it was bound to hurt. That pain here will last a while but it'll heal, you've got a best friend and a boyfriend that will help you through it no matter what."

Laura watched as Nellie pointed to her heart then nodded as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Does Ricky know?"

Nellie looked at her feeling her heart sink a little as she shook her head.

"No dear, no one has told him yet, I don't think anyone even mentioned you were down here."

Laura nodded looking back at Magenta.

"She's okay isn't she? She shouldn't have been drug into this mess it'll stress her out then she could…"

Laura trailed off shuddering at the thought of her best friend having to go through the same experience.

"She's just fine, they both are."

She glanced at Magenta before taking out a photo from her clipboard handing it to Laura. Looking at it Laura couldn't help but smile slightly seeing the image of the little baby Magenta was carrying.

"Got got its mother's nose."

"Her mother's nose."

Laura looked up from the photo to be handed another one this time the picture identified the baby's sex, sure enough it was a girl.

"A little girl, oh Riff will be happy he'll have two beautiful girls in his life to love."

Laura felt herself smiling imagining a little blue eyed girl that looked like her mother and was attached to her father like glue. She gave a small giggle making Nellie smile.

"Does Genta know?"

Nellie shook her head.

"Neither of them do and they were both in the room, they didn't want to know so keep it hush alright pet?"

Laura nodded lifting the pictures to hand them back only to have Nellie shake her head.

"You go ahead and keep them, you can show them to Magenta when she decides she wants to know."

Laura held the pictures in her lap with a sad smile, her heart still hurt from her loss but Nellie was right it would heal in time and now she had to be there for Magenta. After a little while and after Nellie had been called away Magenta woke up looking around to see Laura looking at something in her lap smiling sadly but also happily.

"Laura."

Her voice was soft as if she was afraid of scaring her friend but to her surprise the girl jumped and quickly hid the object in her hand and looked at her with the same sad happy smile.

"You shouldn't sleep sitting up like that Genta, not good for your back."

Magenta was surprised for a moment and didn't know what to say as she sat up straight in the chair.

"Well where else was I going to sleep? I wasn't going to leave you on your own just for my bed."

Laura reached over and took her hand squeezing it.

"Thank you Genta but you've got to think of what's better for you first you've got a little one depending on you."

Magenta smiled back before glancing at the hand still hiding the objects in her lap.

"What were you looking at?"

Laura shook her head grabbing the photos without letting her see and stuffing them down her dress top.

"Nothing you need be concerned with!"

Magenta raised an eyebrow smirking at her.

"You think that's going to stop me from grabbing them? I've had my hand down your shirt before girl don't think I won't put it there again. Hand it over."

Laura rolled her eyes but took the profile side ultrasound picture and handed it over.

"I was looking at your little one, looks just like its mother."

Magenta examined the picture shaking her head.

"No it looks like Riff, has his jaw line."

Laura laughed, a sound that made Magenta unable to fight a smile.

"It's a baby it has no jaw line yet just little baby cheeks!"

She looked at the picture then into Magenta's eyes.

"Your 3 months along almost 4 can you feel it move yet?"

Magenta nodded putting her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I can from time to time it feels funny kinda like this."

She ran her fingertips up Laura's arm light as a feather's touch.

"It's like getting butterflies in your belly when you're nervous."

Magenta raised her eyebrow confused.

"Why and how would one get butterflies in their stomach?"

Laura laughed shaking her head.

"No no it's an expression humans say when their nervous about something and their stomach kinda flutters or twitches. It feels about like that."

Magenta's lips formed an "o" as she rolled her eyes.

"As long as I was stuck on earth you'd think I'd understand more of your odd expressions."

Laura shrugged.

"That's your fault lord knows I used them all the time, you ok?"

Laura's heart skipped a beat as Magenta put a hand to her stomach and seemed to freeze all but her eyes. After a second she smiled leaving Laura in complete confusion.

"Genta? Hello Treansexual to Magennta what's going on?"

Magenta looked up at her with a raised eyebrow at her little joke before leaning back in her chair.

"Little ones awake and moving about. Aunt Nellie said here soon you and Riff will be able to feel it too."

Laura smiled leaning back against the pillows but furrowed her brows when Magenta got a discouraged look on her face.

"What?"

Magenta shook her head placing a hand over her stomach.

"I feel bad saying 'it' all the time, makes it sound like I don't care."

Laura bit her lip to try and not smile but was failing.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

Magenta raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how would you know, aunt Nellie is the only one that's seen the sex ultrasound."

Laura reached into her dress and took out the other picture and smirked seeing her friend's eyes widen.

"How did you get that you little sneak?"

Laura laughed holding the photo close so it couldn't be grabbed.

"Your aunt gave them to me, my first pictures of my godchild."

Magenta smiled but rolled her eyes holding out her hand for the picture.

"Are you sure you want to see?"

The question earned her a leer challenging her to try and tell her other wise. Laura began handing over the photo but pulled it away before Magenta could see it.

"Wait before you see it what do you think it is?"

Magenta sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not playing your silly little game Collie either hand over the picture or I'll just get aunt Nellie to tell me."

Laura rolled her eyes but handed over the picture.

"Spoilsport."

Magenta took the picture and looked it over a minute before she smiled and tears gathered in her eyes.

"A little girl, my little girl."

Laura smiled reaching out and taking her hand squeezing it.

"Congrats Genta. Between her father and you and me she'll be the most loved and spoiled little girl this planet has ever seen."

Magenta had to laugh at that one.

"Oh I don't doubt that one bit, you and Riff will be wrapped around her tiny fingers I can already tell."

Laura looked at the picture again.

"So you'll be the voice of reason between it all? Come on Genta if she's not a daddy's girl she'll be just like you, wait if she is a daddy's girl then she will be just like you."

Magenta glared at her and swatted her arm playfully.

"Oh shut up you."

Laura held her arm faking a pout.

"Owy, that hurt."

Magenta rolled her eyes shaking her head at her friend's play hurt. After some time of back and forth about names the pair had settled on Calpurnia for the first name.

"What about a middle name, every kid needs one."

Magenta thought for a moment leaning back against the pillows in her spot where she had gotten on the bed beside Laura.

"Well what are your and Riff's middle names?"

Magenta looked at her with a raised brow.

"I never told you?"

Laura shook her head and Magenta sighed.

"Magenta Opal Vitus and Riff Raff Onyx Vitus."

Laura thought over the names and scrunched up her nose.

"Well that was bloody unhelpful, the way they named you two's like they were expecting twins."

Magenta shrugged looking up as they heard footsteps coming closer, she knew she shouldn't be in the bed but she couldn't bring herself to move and if it was her aunt it wouldn't matter. Sure enough Nellie came into view minutes later and looked at the girls putting her hands on her hips.

"Really Genta dear, what have I told you about getting into the beds?"

The comment was more playful than scalding making Magenta shrug and go back to looking at the list of names in her lap. Laura looked at the list and pointed to one.

"This one's cute, Lapis is a stone of the sea isn't it?"

Magenta nodded.

"It'd be cute but can we not continue the gemstone middle names their getting over done, I swear I used to watch a little girl whose name was Lapis Jade, imagine a name like that?"

Laura nodded.

"Fair enough."

Nellie cleared her throat drawing the girls' attentions again. She gave Laura an apologetic look.

"You're going to hate me for a little bit dear but I need to be sure there is no lasting damage."

Laura looked from Nellie to Magenta slightly panicked. Before she could try anything Magenta took her face in her hands making her look at her.

"Don't start freaking out, it's alright just don't think about it and it'll be over before you know it."

Laura nodded not trusting her voice, setting her lips in a thin line Magenta took her hand flinching a little when Laura squeezed it as Nellie began her exam, Magenta had to admit though that she was impressed and thankful Laura didn't scream her normal high pitched shriek that could break glass.

"Laura, what kind of middle name were you thinking?"

Laura looked at Magenta like she was crazy expecting her to talk but knew she was only trying to help her get through the exam.

"E-Emily, Kimberly or Korin."

Magenta listened to the names before taking her hand out of Laura's as Nellie finished her exam.

"I'm sorry about that dear but it needed to be done, there's a little damage but it'll be fine. You'll heal up in no time and then you can try again."

Laura nodded before biting her lip shifting nervously.

"It's not my fault it happened is it? There's not something wrong with me is there?"

Nellie smiled sympathetically and shook her head.

"No dear it was nothing to do with you, these things just happen sometimes."

Laura nodded thanking Nellie as she left before sighing leaning back into the pillows closing her eyes.

"Where did you come up with that last name you said Collie?"

Laura opened her eyes and looked at Magenta.

"Korin? I had a friend when I was a girl named Korin, sweetest girl you ever met until high school then she became a real bitch."

Magenta raised her eyebrows and laughed writing the name down looking at it.

"Calpurnia Korin Vitus I like it, what do you think?"

Laura smiled.

"As long as I can call her Callie it sounds perfect to me."

Magenta smiled.

"Callie and Collie now that'll get me mixed up for awhile."

Laura looked at her with a raised brow.

"You're the only one that calls me Collie, Ricky calls me Lu or Lulu when he wants something and Riff has always called me Columbia or Laura."

"Fair enough."

Magenta smiled at the name circling it.

"I just hope Riff likes it."

Laura yawned covering her mouth.

"I'm sure he'll like it no matter what."

Magenta glanced at Laura as she yawned then looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and Ricky still haven't come down.

"I'm here for the night, you should go to bed Genta, you need your rest in a real bed not crammed here with me."

Magenta looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not leaving you down here on your own I know how you get in a new place by yourself, you don't sleep and you get upset. You'd think the first night you spent in our room in the castle on you little crib was the end of the world."

Laura blushed crossing her arms.

"I wasn't that bad!"

Magenta scoffed.

"Laura you bawled for two solid hours until I threw a pillow at you and had you get in my bed with me."

Sighing in defeat Laura rested her head against the pillows.

"Fine be that way, but I'm not listening to Riff yell at me if he finds you slept down here."

Magenta rolled her eyes putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep."

Before the words were completely out of her mouth Laura was sound asleep making Magenta smile and close her own eyes. The next morning Riff and Ricky found the girls curled up together in Laura's recovery room bed with the ultrasound pictures, multiple sheets of paper with scribbled names and letters, some even with games of tic-tac-toe, and two notebooks spread across their legs and the foot of the bed. Neither had the heart to wake their lover so they let them be as they sat on either side of the bed and talked quietly, Riff looking over the lists of names then the picture a smile tugging at his lips.

The next few days passed easily the routine back into place, Magenta had noticed some mornings when she'd come in however that Laura had dried tears on her cheeks and Ricky waited until she was there to leave, one morning she stopped him at the door looking to be sure Laura was asleep.

"What's going on? You act like you're afraid to leave her by herself."

Ricky looked down opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to tell her something but shook his head and left the room closing the door behind him. Magenta sighed shaking her head as she went to the bed and sat down looking at Laura who was sound asleep, there were no tears on her cheeks this time, making her smile slightly and brush her hair from her face.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, Ricky clearly won't. Why start hiding things from me Collie?"

She wasn't expecting an answer so when Laura mumbled something in her sleep she wasn't surprised.

"Alright scoot over you're laying in the middle again."

As if hearing her Laura groaned and moved over before burying her head under the blanket. Magenta settled into the bed when something on the floor of the bathroom caught her eye, carefully slipping out of bed she went to the room and lifted the little object looking it over. The little white pill looked harmlessly back at her but as she stood she seen about a handful worth spilled across the counter and in the sink was a little bottle they had been in. Mind racing and hands shaking Magenta lifted the bottle and read the label, they were antidepressant pills that Nellie had given her after everything happened. Looking around Magenta found what her eyes had been looking for, the glass Laura kept for when she brushed her teeth, looking closely at it there were a few drops of alcohol in it still.

"Oh Collie."

Magenta turned back to the bed to find Laura still asleep now back in the middle of the bed curled into a ball. Nellie had secretly warned herself and Ricky that Laura might have suicidal feelings but that the antidepressant would help with it for the most part the rest was doing what they could to help her move on. Wiping away tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks Magenta went back to the bed and sat on the edge flinching when Laura groaned and opened her eyes.

"Genta? What's wrong?"

Magenta didn't face her for a minute before putting on a smile as she leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing Collie, little ones just very active today pushing on my bladder."

She watched as Laura's eyes went wide for a moment before she tried to cover it with a failed smile.

"Laura, I saw the pills what happened?"

Laura shook her head and hid under the blanket like a child but Magenta knew better so she waited. After about 5 minutes Laura poked her head out of the blanket to look at her before sighing and sitting up holding her head in her hands.

"It got bad last night, I couldn't stop crying and blaming myself I just wanted it to stop, I took a pill and hoped it would help but it didn't then before I knew it I had taken 5 or 6 but still nothing, I poured a drink hoping it would help but then things started spinning and I couldn't stand up, I fainted in the bathroom. When I woke up I was wet and wrapped in a towel and Ricky was holding me crying. He asked me what I was thinking trying to do that to myself but when I tried to tell him I just wanted it all to stop he wouldn't listen to me...I wasn't trying to kill myself Genta really I wasn't I just wanted it all to go away!"

Finally Laura broke down crying making Magenta wrap her arms around her and good her close. After a little thinking Magenta stroked Laura's hair and began to sing softly to her gently rocking them, sure enough by the end of the song Laura had stopped sobbing and was just sniffling as the last of her tears fell making Magenta smile slightly.

"There that's better, listen to me Collie, it hurts lord knows it does but you've got to be stronger than that pain. Where's the Collie that when Frank would insult her bounced right back just to annoy him? Where's my Collie that stood up for herself to Frank after keeping everything in for years? You just need to be strong it's what your little one would have wanted don't you know you're not supposed to let your child see you cry?"

Laura looked up at her taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't, those times weren't me being strong it was coping, like a child act like everything's okay and it will be. As for standing up to Frank look what it got me turned into a statue and made to perform in his stupid little show."

Magenta sighed gripping her chin firmly forcing her to look at her.

"I'm only going to say this once Collie, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for don't put yourself down there are people here who still need you."

Laura scoffed pulling her face away to get up and stand at the foot of the bed arms crossed facing away from the bed.

"Like who, you've got Riff and Ricky he'd move on eventually-"

"You really think he'd get over you that easy? I've seen the way he looks at you and there is only one other person I've ever seen look at anyone that way and that's when Riff looks at me, it's a look of pure love he'd die before he saw anything hurt you and he'd stand in its way to make sure you were safe."

Laura didn't speak but her shoulders slumped a little and Magenta could tell she was getting to her.

"Collie he loves and adores you, he'd be so lost without you. If you won't be strong for me then do it for him."

Finally Laura turned around to look at her friend new tears in her eyes but they weren't sad tears they looked relieved and slightly happy.

"Genta don't say that, I'd do anything for you and you know it. But you're right I need to be strong to get past this for Ricky,"

She paused giving a small smile.

"And for you, you shouldn't be worrying about me so close to your due date."

Magenta patted the spot beside her on the bed then took Laura's hand as she sat down.

"There's my Collie, now we don't work today because I have to go see aunt Nellie so why don't we try and get a little more sleep?"

Laura settled against the pillows letting Magenta rest her head on her shoulder.

"You go ahead, I'm not all that tired anymore."

Magenta sighed but closed her eyes slowly falling asleep, Laura watched her sleep for awhile before slipping back to sleep herself. Later in the day the pair went back to the recovery room, where Laura was thoroughly scolded, where Magenta was placed in a bed and Nellie did another ultrasound. Looking at the screen Nellie smiled.

"Have you been feeling her move around?"

Magenta nodded looking at the screen as her aunt pushed a couple buttons and the image cleared up a little to clearly show the little face.

"Still say she looks like Riff?"

Magenta rolled her eyes looking at the little baby then shook her head.

"No she looks like both of us."

Laura and Nellie smiled before Nellie took the ultrasound away and placed a pad over the spot pushing a couple more buttons until the sound of the baby's heart filled the room.

"And she's a strong little thing, heart sounds good, she's moving around, all your readings are fine."

As she spoke she wrote on a clipboard before looking at her niece.

"Ready for the last leg of the journey?"

Magenta nodded with a sigh.

"I love her dearly but I'd like my body back and to not have to pee every time I turn around."

They all laughed but Magenta stopped sooner looking at her aunt.

"I mean it, I've got to go she's kicking my bladder like a ball."

Nellie's lips formed an "o" as she quickly took off the pad and cleaned off the gel.

"There you go dear, last door left side."

Magenta gave her a thankful look before going in the direction her aunt told her. Laura sat on the edge of the bed looking at the clock, she heard Nellie walk around the bed and soon her face came into view.

"Here give this a try, it works wonders."

Laura looked at what was placed in her hand and smiled popping the sugar cube into her mouth.

"There we go, you look better when you smile. Has Magenta talked to you about your job after the birth?"

Laura shook her head confused.

"Aunt Nellie I was going to ask her over lunch!"

They both turned to see Magenta pouting as she walked over and grabbed Laura's hand. Nellie held her hands up smiling.

"All I did was ask if you'd talked to her about it."

Magenta sighed but hugged her aunt then led Laura out of the wing.

"How does going to get something to eat sound?"

Laura opened her mouth to respond but footsteps made her pause and turn to see Ricky walking up to them.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you Magenta."

Magenta's brow furrowed as she watched Ricky kiss Laura's cheek asking her how she was.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Ricky looked back at her taking out a letter handing it to her.

"Riff had to go across to Transgender, there was something going on with the royal tomb or some sort, someone defaced it."

Magenta read over the letter getting a little angry.

"And they needed him for that? The others could have managed on their own."

Ricky shrugged wrapping his arms around Laura's waist.

"I didn't hear everything but someone defaced the tomb and tried to get in or something, he all but jumped to go he was very...nervous about it."

He kissed Laura once more before detaching himself.

"He'll be back soon I'd imagine, I'll see you girls later."

With that he left and Laura looked at Magenta.

"Come on we'll talk over lunch."

Magenta nodded and followed. Once they were seated in the café Laura sipped her coffee waiting for Magenta to bring up their previous conversation, but it wasn't coming up as Magenta seemed lost in her own head.

"So what was your Aunt talking about? My job after Callie is born?"

Magenta snapped back to reality and gave her a look.

"Don't call her Callie, we don't know if that's her name yet."

The words were half hearted as she smiled taking a drink of her water before continuing.

"Well the job may not be glorious but I was wondering, if after she's born if you'd want to be the baby's nanny, we'd pay you of course if you wanted if not we'll figure something out."

Laura's jaw dropped for a moment before she smiled.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm her godmother of course I'll watch her for you! And pay don't make me laugh letting me be around her is enough."

Magenta smiled.

"Of course how silly of me to even bring it up."

They both laughed continuing on with their meal talking about anything and everything until it started turning to night making them head back to the castle.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry to all the Collie fans reading this that you had to see her go through all that but I felt that after everything that happened to her because of Frank and then what she went through here it was bound to weigh heavy on her and people can only take so much so I deeply apologize for it all but i promise it all gets better from here! On a higher note the story will be moving into the Shock Treatment time frame soon! who's excited? (anyone? Laura put your hand down you're part of the story you don't count.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Woooh here we are chapter 5! That's halfway to 10! And it's been a long time coming cause as I've realized while posting these chapters are long! But that's not a bad thing because it's letting me add details and put what I want in and still manage to average a page a day (an amazing record for me by the way!) so thank you to everyone who's stuck around and looked into the story as for the rest of you lot come visit I don't bite I swear! At any rate the mad genius beauty that owns these characters is Richard O'Brien and I only own Calpurnia and the Transinite stones! Happy reading! Where are Nation and Laura?! I give up you people don't listen.**_

 ***~Chapter 5~***

As the weeks went by Magenta was given time off from work and told to stay in bed, being 8 and a half weeks pregnant she didn't argue much. Laura stayed with her through the day doing what she could to keep her busy, which today meant helping finish setting up the baby's part of the room.

They had bought a little bassinet and set it up against the wall closest to Magenta's side of the bed, beside it there was an organizer of clothes from newborn sizes to 2 year old sizes since Magenta insisted babies of their kind matured faster until their first month at which point they'd develop like any other child. Beside the organizer was an identical one filled with diapers, blankets and toys most of which Laura had picked out as well as the outfits.

Laura sat beside Magenta on the bed both looking down at the three outfits set out before them, one was a little pink dress with a white jacket and leggings, another was a soft aqua colored onesie that read 'Daddy's little princess' and a pair of pink leggings, and the last one was a red dress with black leggings and a headband that had a bow on it. They were trying to choose which outfit the baby would wear when they brought her back to the room.

"I don't care for the aqua one, the pants don't even match."

Laura looked at the outfit, the letters had an outline the same color as the pants but she'd learned not to argue with the pregnant woman so she picked it up and folded it neatly.

"Okay so no 'daddy's little princess' which leaves the dresses."

She got up and tucked the folded outfit back in its drawer before opening the one that contained blankets of all kinds and took out a fuzzy pink one and a pale blue one with teddy bears all over it, that was the next thing they were going to pick was which blanket to use. Magenta studied the outfits thinking, if the baby had blonde hair like Riff then the pink dress would be perfect but if she had her mother's hair then she was just in trouble but the red dress would suit her better.

"I don't know Laura, why don't you pick."

Laura looked up at her from reorganizing the blanket drawer so it would close properly and smiled.

"I can't do that it's your job to pick out the first outfit, besides you know I like the pink one."

Magenta looked back at the outfits and sighed lifting the red dress and folding it. The pink one it was.

"I just hope she gets her father's hair, I hated mine growing up I could never do anything with it."

Laura laughed coming back to the bed and setting the blankets down only to be handed the pink one back with the red dress.

"I think she'd be cute with your hair Genta, a little mini you running around besides since we came here your hair has lost its frizz."

Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled at the idea of her little girl running around like a mini clone of herself. Laura put the red dress away and laid the pink blanket over the bassinet deciding to use it for when the baby was with her. In addition to the set up in Magenta and Riff's room there was a similar one in Laura and Ricky's room the only difference was the bassinet was plain white and there weren't as many clothes and blankets in the organizers.

Laura looked at the clock and smiled.

"The boys will be here soon then we can go to the beach for a while, since you've been stuck in here all week it'll be nice to be outside in the moonlight."

Magenta smiled closing her eyes. They'd only been here just over a year and Laura was sounding like she'd lived here her whole life sometimes. A kick to the upper part of her stomach made her open her eyes and put her hand to the spot.

"Easy baby girl, I know it's a tight fit but you just have to hang on a little longer."

Laura's brows knitted together as she looked at her friend.

"She getting active again?"

Magenta nodded taking a deep breath as the baby kicked hard again.

"Maybe I should go get your aunt, you might go into labor."

Magenta shook her head opening her eyes with a smile.

"I'm fine really Laura, we'd know if I was going into labor because just like with humans my water would break."

Laura seemed unsure but nodded.

"Okay if you're sure…"

She let the topic drop as the door opened and Riff came into the room and went to his sister's side kissing her cheek asking how she was feeling. Behind him Ricky came into the room and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist kissing her lovingly making her giggle and forget her worries for a minute.

"I'm beginning to understand what it's like to be claustrophobic, I hate being cooped up in this room all day. Can we go down to the beach just for a little while?"

Magenta looked at Riff through her lashes as her lower lip stick out a little making him sigh in defeat and kiss her head.

"Only for a little while then it's right back to bed rest."

Magenta smiled brightly kissing him before he headed for the door only to be stopped by Laura.

"I don't think it's a good idea Riff, I've got a funny feeling something will happen if she moves."

Riff listened to Laura looking at his sister who was stroking her stomach with her eyes closed slightly in pain.

"I think a little while out of the bed won't hurt her, it might help actually. It'll be fine Laura."

Laura nodded reluctantly and gave Ricky a weary smile as he followed Riff to help him get things set up to leave. Sighing she went over to Magenta and helped her move her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Careful now, don't get up too fast."

Magenta nodded taking her hand and standing up using Laura's shoulder for balance for a moment as she found her balance. Once she was okay standing on her own Laura moved away to pack a bag.

"I need to go next door and grab something, can you handle yourself for 2 seconds?"

Magenta gave her a look.

"I'm not a child Collie, just pregnant, I'll be fine."

Laura nodded turning for the door trying to ignore the feeling nagging her stomach. As she reached the door a sound made her look back in time to meet Magenta's shocked eyes, her water had broke the evidence was soaking the front of the red head's dress skirt. Within seconds the shocked look on Magenta's face turned to one of sheer agony as she cried out clutching her torso. Moving as fast as she could Laura went to her side and yanked the covers of the bed out of the way before helping her lay down, she moved down to her legs and removed her underwear mentally running over what she remembered from when her mother had gone into labor with her siblings.

Magenta screamed again making Laura look up and take her hand wincing as she squeezed it hard enough it felt like it'd break.

"Easy Genta breath, god where is your brother?"

The words had no sooner left her mouth when Riff rushed in looking at her.

"What happened we heard a scream from down the hall?"

Laura looked up at him wincing again as Magenta squeezed her hand.

"Go get your aunt! Her water broke!"

Riff seemed in shock as he looked at his sister's pained face making Laura growl and swat his side with her free hand.

"Damn it Riff Raff hurry or I'll be delivering this kid without knowing what I'm doing!"

Riff snapped back to himself and ran from the room as fast as he could, Ricky came into the room looking slightly panicked.

"What can I do to help Lu?"

Laura thought for a second.

"Get me a cool wet cloth and put it on her forehead then get me a large bowl of warm water, but don't make it hotter than skin temperature."

Ricky nodded and ran from the room to get what he was told. Laura looked back at Magenta then at the progression. She cursed under her breath as she found the head already crowning.

"Genta I need my hand back, we can't wait for your aunt."

After a second Magenta let go of her and and gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white as her eyes screwed shut.

"When I tell you to I need you to push as long and as hard as you can, deep breath and push!"

Magenta did as she was told holding it for ten seconds before she had to stop.

"Good you're almost there, her head's nearly out, deep breath and push again!"

Again Magenta pushed and repeated the process a couple more times before Laura told her to stop.

"Hold on, don't push anymore! The cord's wrapped."

Magenta's eyes flew open as she looked at her friend in panic.

"W-what?! What do you mean the cords wrapped?!"

Laura didn't answer as she carefully worked the cord off the baby's neck then met Magenta's eyes.

"Last push Genta, really big one."

Magenta took a deep breath and pushed one last time before gasping laying her head back against the pillows listening to the silence in the room her heart sinking. Laura carefully turned the baby onto her stomach and patted her between her shoulder blades until finally a loud strong cry filled the room making her smile and turn the girl back over, she carefully tied the cord off and cut it with a pair of scissors knocked off the vanity in the commotion before wrapping the baby girl in the pink blanket and handing her to Magenta.

Magenta looked down at the little girl in her arms and smiled breathlessly, she looked so tiny but her cries were strong, atop her head was a shock of little red curls making her breathily chuckle.

"You're okay little one, don't cry."

The little girl stopped crying in favor of looking at her mother still sniffling and whimpering, the moment Magenta saw her eyes she smiled and tears stung her own, the eyes looking at her were the same blue green as the ocean, the tiny dark pink lips that were trembling reminded her of her own. Laura smiled sitting on the foot of the bed wiping sweat from her brow with her shoulder before looking at the door as Nellie came in with Riff on her heels and Ricky behind them. Nellie looked from Laura to Magenta who was holding the now babbling and cooing bundle and smiled in disbelief as she went to Laura's side.

"You delivered the baby?"

Laura nodded looking over her shoulder at Magenta who had now drawn her eyes up to her giving her a thankful smile.

"Were there any complications?"

Laura looked back at Nellie her smile faltering.

"The cord was around her neck and she didn't cry right away but I got her breathing and she cried nice and loud."

Nellie blinked in surprise completely speechless for a long moment.

"How did you know what to do?"

Laura shrugged looking at her hands, still covered in blood and afterbirth gunk.

"I'm the oldest of 3 I remember when my mom had my siblings there was trouble and I did what I remembered the doctors doing."

Nellie smiled impressed and leaned down kissing her head making her blink shocked.

"You did excellent and you may have saved their lives thinking like that, thank you."

Laura blushed but nodded once before getting up and going to Magenta's side.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but I need to borrow her for a moment."

Magenta carefully handed the baby over and watched as she was taken away to where Ricky had set the warm water, she could see Laura gently cleaning off the baby as Nellie made sure everything was okay first with her then the baby patting Laura on the shoulder. Laura wrapped the little girl up in a clean blanket and brought her back over smiling.

"Here Riff, you should hold your little girl."

Riff was hesitant but with help from Laura smiled as he held the tiny bundle in his arms sitting next to Magenta on the bed leaning over and kissing her head.

"What's her name Magenta?"

The new mother looked up at her aunt and smiled softly looking back as the baby's little hand wrapped around one of Riff's fingers.

"Calpurnia, Calpurnia Korin Vitus. Callie for short."

Nellie smiled.

"It's beautiful, come on you two we should let them be."

Laura and Ricky began to follow her out but Laura paused hearing Magenta say her name, she turned and looked back at her friend on the bed.

"Thank you Collie."

She smiled shaking her head.

"Don't thank me Genta I was only doing what any sane person would have done."

"But not everyone would have stayed so calm under that kind of pressure and would have messed up."

Laura chuckled.

"We'll talk later right now you rest and spend time with Callie and Riff."

Magenta nodded and watched her leave the room closing the door behind her. After going down to the recovery rooms Laura washed herself off and sat herself in Ricky's lap across the desk from Nellie who was filling out what looked like a birth certificate. Ricky lightly kissed her shoulder making her smile and look at him.

"That was amazing Lu, you made it hard to believe you had no idea what you were doing."

Laura blushed looking down.

"It wasn't all that great, I just did what was needed. Anyone in my place would have done it."

Nellie looked up at Laura with a serious face that seemed out of place.

"Trust me dear a lot of people would not have done what you did in fact they would have done anything to keep Magenta from delivering until a professional arrived which could have cost both mother and baby their lives especially if the cord was around the baby's neck, that in itself is a tricky situation for any doctor but you seemed to have handled it just fine."

Laura blushed deeper fighting a smile.

"I didn't even have a clue what I was doing I was just following what felt right, she wasn't breathing so I turned her over and patted her back to clear her airways and sure enough she cried."

Nellie smiled.

"Smart girl, well even if you don't feel it you should be very proud of yourself, I know my niece is grateful to you and I'm sure Riff is too though he isn't good with saying such things."

Laura hid her face in Ricky's shoulder, she wasn't used to such praises and if her face got any redder she swore it would be purple. After a while the two women decided to go back and check on the new parents while Ricky turned in early. Upon entering the couple's bedroom Laura and Nellie found Riff asleep in a chair beside the bed with Calpurnia sleeping on his chest as Magenta watched a smile permanently stuck on her face. She looked up hearing the other two come in and the moment she seen Laura she opened her arms tears rolling down her cheeks.

Laura smiled and went to her friend sitting beside her and hugging her close.

"Thank you Collie, so much, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here when that happened. I owe you my daughter's life."

Laura shook her head pulling away from the hug enough to kiss Magenta's forehead.

"No, you don't owe me anything Genta, you made me her godmother and I couldn't be happier with that I'm just glad she's here and she's healthy."

She gently wiped the tears off Magenta's cheeks but they were just replaced with new ones.

"What did I do to get a best friend like you?"

Laura chuckled putting their foreheads together.

"Became my only friend when Frank brought me to the castle then saving me from there and bringing me here where I've found a much better life."

They both giggled before a soft cooing noise made them look over to see Calpurnia awake her blue green eyes looking around the room as her fingers found her mouth.

"Why don't you hold her, you should meet your goddaughter."

Laura smiled and went over to where the chair was and carefully lifted Calpurnia off her father's chest and held her. She looked every bit like Magenta but her eyes and the bit of red hair wasn't as curly now. She went back to the bed and sat down chuckling as Calpurnia's hand wrapped around her finger and she cooed at her.

"She's adorable Genta but…"

She trailed off looking Callie over, something seemed different about the baby, she had only been born less than an hour ago yet she seemed bigger.

"Oh yeah, remember I told you baby's mature quicker until their the same development as a 1 year old? She's up to about a week old now."

Laura's eyes widened as she looked back down at Calpurnia who heard her mother's voice and looked in her direction giving a small smile making her little noises again. After a while Calpurnia had gone back to sleep and Magenta was getting sleepy making Laura smile and cover her with the blanket after laying Calpurnia on the bed beside her. She lightly kissed both their foreheads before leaving and going to her room.

Ricky woke with a start hearing the door close and sat up looking around until his eyes found Laura making her way into the room striping off her dress as she went.

"Everything okay over there?"

Laura looked at him her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just baffled by the quick maturing thing Callie's as big and developed as a week old baby already and she's only a couple hours old."

Ricky chuckled grabbing her waist as she tried to get to the closet and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She turned in his hold to face him smiling.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon besides it's only for about a month then she'll develop like any other baby."

He kissed her lips making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck kissing back. Too soon he broke the kiss and sat up with her in his lap as he reached over to his nightstand picking something up making her raise an eyebrow.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now but I've never found the courage to. Laura I love you more than words could ever say and I want to make our love official so no one can steal you away from me. Laura Ansalong would you marry me?"

Laura gasped covering her mouth with her hands as tears sprung into her eyes as he opened a little black box to reveal a silver banded ring with two little blue stones and between them a diamond the size of her little finger nail. She was speechless as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she threw her arms around his neck making them fall back onto the pillows. Ricky laughed holding her close.

"So I take it that's a yes?"

Laura pulled away to look down at him nodding.

"Yes, a million times yes Ricky."

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger letting her look it over before she kissed him deeply. He kissed back putting his hands on her hips the smooth skin like velvet under his palms as he slid his hands up and unclasped her bra making her giggle and break the kiss to rid him of his shirt. Once his shirt and her bra were on the floor he rolled them so she was on her back on the bed looking up at him still smiling with tears in her eyes, he leaned down and gently kissed away the tears lingering on her cheeks before capturing her lips again as his hand wandered to her left breast and began massaging it teasing her nipple until she arched against him moaning.

Trailing his hand lower his fingers found the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and off before she did the same with his pulling him into another kiss as he entered her making her moan into the kiss and her body melt against his. Breaking the kiss she threw her head back moaning and gasping as his lips trailed over her neck and collarbone and he thrust into her. After setting a fast deep pace Ricky could feel himself getting closer to his peak and captured Laura's lips in a kiss as one hand played with her breast and the other slipped between them and stroked her clit. Immediately she arched against him squeezing her eyes shut as her climax ripped through her making her scream into their kiss. A few thrusts later he followed her in release collapsing next to her and pulling her close as they worked to calm their breathing.

Kissing Ricky's chest Laura let her eyes close and soon fell asleep making Ricky smile and cover them with the blanket before falling asleep himself holding her close. Laura woke in the morning feeling Ricky try and slip out of bed without waking her making her smile and wrap her arms tighter around him. Ricky seen her smile and kissed her head.

"Come on Lu I have to go to work."

She pouted opening her eyes and looked up at him, he smiled softly shaking his head and kissing her using the destruction to slip from her hold before breaking the kiss and getting dressed. She watched him from where she way lying before kissing him back as he kissed her then left the room. Laura sighed happily to herself rolling into her back and looking at the ring on her finger, it gleamed even in the dim moonlight, she couldn't wait to see Magenta and tell her the good news.

As if hearing her thought Magenta quietly opened the door and came into the room laying Calpurnia in the bassinet before slipping into the bed making Laura look at her.

"What are you doing walking over here? You just had a baby you should have stayed in your bed."

Magenta looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I can't sleep by myself and you clearly weren't hearing me mentally yelling at you to come over so I came to you."

Laura laughed quietly shaking her head.

"Sorry I'm not a mind reader, besides I was a little busy lost in my own happy thoughts."

Magenta raised her eyebrow smiling intrigued by the words.

"Oh? And what's got you so happy so early?"

Laura smiled wider and showed her the ring, it took Magenta a moment but once she realized what the ring meant she hugged her friend tight laughing.

"Oh congrats Collie! I'm so happy for you!"

Laura laughed hugging back before shushing her glancing at the bassinet to make sure Calpurnia hadn't woken.

"Don't worry, it'll take something louder to wake her up, she sleeps like her father dead to the world unless it's something really loud and alarming, something like screaming in the middle of the sleeping hours."

Laura blushed deep red pulling the blanket over her head making Magenta laugh and pull it away.

"It's okay she fell right back asleep after she ate besides consider it payback for the times me and Riff kept you guys up, course he was dead to the world the excitement wore him out more than it did us and I'm the one that pushed a baby out of my body."

Laura laughed shaking her head as she nuzzled closer to Magenta who wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't believe it, I'm a mother and your getting married, it feels like a dream."

Laura closed her eyes.

"If it's a dream don't wake me up cause I'm happy with it all, I'm glad Callie is here and healthy, I'm glad you're happy and I'm over the moon to be engaged to the man I love."

Magenta chuckled softly before closing her own eyes and falling asleep with Laura following minutes later. When Laura next woke it was from small sounds coming from the bassinet making her smile and open her eyes to find Magenta still sleeping beside her. She carefully slipped out of the bed and tired a robe around herself before going to the bassinet looking down at Calpurnia who was cooing to herself kicking her little legs around under her pale blue teddy bear blanket. When her blue green eyes landed on Laura she made a noise like a squeak and a coo lifting her hands up waving them around a little.

Laura gently picked Calpurnia up and held her close sitting in the chair beside the bed. Magenta woke a little later to giggles and coos and squeaks coming from beside the bed making her roll over and smile to see Laura laying on the floor with Calpurnia on a blanket watching her play with one of her toys that looked like a butterfly with a fake mirror for a body.

"Look at you, you're a natural with her."

Laura looked up and smiled at Magenta before looking down at Calpurnia.

"Callie, mommy is awake."

Calpurnia smiled and made a squeaky coo kicking her legs. Laura smiled and sat up and picking her up then standing walking to the bed sitting down so Calpurnia could see Magenta. Magenta sat up and smiled at her daughter earning another coo and happy kicks.

"Where are you trying to go little one?"

Laura tickled the child's belly making her squeak and silent giggle as Callie's tiny hand wrapped around her finger. Magenta smiled leaning on Laura's shoulder happy just watching the two interact until Callie began to cry and Laura handed her over. Magenta smiled humming softly as she gently rocked the little girl as Laura got up and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower so her friend could have privacy to nurse.

As the day went on Callie proved to be a rather happy and easily contented baby, as long as she was near the two women she was content to either be held or laid on a blanket between them on the bed sucking on her fingers or a pacifier and sleeping. Laura smiled looking down at Callie as she slept before a sad look filled her eyes making Magenta's stomach drop a little.

"What's wrong Collie?"

Laura raised her eyes to meet her friends then looked back at Callie.

"Just thinking, I would have been getting ready to have my little one soon if things were different. What do you think it would have been?"

Magenta thought for a moment watching as Laura held Callie's hand in her fingers still smiling sadly.

"I think you would have had a boy, a stubborn little thing with brown hair and brown eyes. We could have played matchmakers setting them up together."

That made Laura give a real laugh as she pictured the sight of a little brown haired and brown eyed boy that looked like a perfect mix of her and Ricky standing hand in hand with little Callie who was clinging to him, it was a rather charming image to imagine as she looked back at Magenta.

"Maybe it was better I didn't have the baby, I'm not ready to be a mother I'm still young and inexperienced."

Magenta looked at her shocked.

"Inexperienced my ass, Collie you're a natural the way you handle Callie and she already adores you. You'll make an amazing mother when your time comes I promise and if you need anything I'll be here for you."

Laura smiled sighing as she looked back at the girl between them.

"Thank you Genta."

Magenta relaxed leaning back against the pillows closing her eyes letting her own thought of what Laura's possible son would look like with her little girl and smiled seeing a brown haired boy like Laura trying to make little Callie smile. At some point the the imaginings became dreams as she slipped into sleep.

 _ **A/N: Okay so to clear it up I am NOT a doctor so then delivery may not have been very accurate but oh well it added drama. As for you Shock Treatment fans don't think I don't see you back there scratching your heads going 'how the hell is this going to work?! Nation and Cosmo didn't have a kid running around neither did Nurse Ansalong!' Well don't worry I've got that figured out and tucked away you'll just have to wait deal? See you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: welcome back everyone once again! Well the time has come it's Laura's big day and she's finally getting married! But I'd like to explain about this chapter a little if you'd allow me. This chapter starts off with Laura's wedding with a surprise (yay!) then moves a few years ahead to another event where it will stay for awhile (most likely the rest of the chapter) then their will be another time jump but only a year or so this time. Well that's enough of that let's get on with it shall we? Laura get to your place!**_

 ***~Chapter 6~***

Around a month later after things had settled down the group found themselves in a beachfront church for Laura and Ricky's wedding. Magenta was, of course, the maid of honor and Callie was the junior maid of honor. The mother daughter pair both wore deep plum dresses with red roses in their hands and a black one in their matching red hair. Riff had agreed to be Ricky's best man but he couldn't keep his eyes off Magenta standing across the altar holding Callie smiling as the girl babbled playing with her little red rose.

To make things simple for the pair Nellie had asked her husband Richard to do the ceremony for them in the small seaside church with only herself and an old family friend as witnesses. The ceremony went rather fast ending with Laura and Ricky kissing for a moment before he wiped her cheeks of tears and stepped off the altar letting Riff take his place while Laura took Callie and nudged Magenta into her spot leaving the red head confused as she faced her brother. Riff took a black box from his pocket and opened it to show Magenta the gold band with two little diamonds flanking a red ruby.

"Magenta, my most beloved sister, I've loved you for so long and just as long I have been trying to find ways to show it and I've come to realize that there is only one way to show just how much I love you. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet today and marry me?"

When Riff had finished speaking Magenta's green eyes swam with tears and her voice had vanished leaving her to nod. Riff smiled slipping the ring onto her finger holding her hands as their uncle performed their ceremony. When the pair kissed the room cheered and Laura laughed as Callie clapped her hands reaching for Magenta.

"Mama!"

Magenta turned around and took her daughter into her arms holding her close and kissing her cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks, she'd never felt happier in her life than she did at that moment a mother to a beautiful little girl and now she was married to the only man she could ever love. Riff wrapped his arms around her and kissed Callie's head making the girl shriek a laugh and hide her face in her mother's shoulder. After things calmed down and both pairs of newlyweds walked along the open beach Magenta looked at Laura who was still in a state of bliss as she leaned into her new husband's hold watching the waves.

"So how many of you knew about Riff's proposal?"

Laura giggled looking at Magenta.

"Everyone but you, why do you think we agreed to coming out here for the wedding? We knew if your uncle did the ceremony and the rest of us witnessed you and Riff could be married without the danger as back in town."

Magenta's jaw dropped as she looked at Ricky who was fighting a smile against Laura's neck then to Riff who was trying to act like he wasn't fighting a smile.

"I can't believe you all! You could have told me!"

They all laughed and Riff pulled her close capturing her lips in a long kiss until the anger left her body.

"And miss that beautiful smile you got, not for anything in the world my beautiful wife."

Magenta smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My most handsome husband."

Behind them Laura giggled.

"Genta and Riffy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came love, then came marriage next comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

Magenta turned to leer at her friend's childish words.

"A little late for that last one smart one, and we don't need another one just yet."

Laura laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks making it hard for Magenta not to smile and start laughing. She couldn't recall a time like this, a time she could be truly happy and just laugh like a child again as her brother held her close smiling himself as he kissed her head.

 ***~7 years later~***

"Auntie Laura!"

Laura's eyes snapped open hearing the high pitched voice outside her door, she quickly stood up and pulled a robe on tying it tight before going to the door opening it to look down at Callie standing before her. At 7 years old the girl was a ball of energy when she wanted to be but most of the time she was just like her mother. Today the child's hair had been left down to show off the wavy red locks, pinning her bangs back was a hair clip made out of little blue stones to look like a flower, she was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, knee high pink socks, sparkling red shoes and a red top that read 'trouble' in black letters.

Laura smiled kneeling down to the girl's level looking into her blue green eyes.

"Well good morning to you too Callie, now what can I help you with?"

Callie pouted crossing her arms, Laura knew the girl was waiting for her normal greeting and smiled pulling her into a tight hug kissing both her cheeks so she giggled wrapping her arms around Laura's neck as she was lifted up when Laura stood.

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

Laura nodded kissing the girl's cheek before setting her down.

"Alright go tell her I'll be there as soon as I finish getting dressed."

Callie nodded before dashing back down the hall leaving Laura to guess that Magenta had went to work early to catch up on the paper work. Once Callie was around the corner Laura went back into her room and closed the door slipping out of her robe and going to her closet looking over her outfits when it hit her like a brick wall, a wave a nausea that made her run to the bathroom kicking the door closed behind her before getting sick into the toilet.

Once the spell passed she leaned against the bathtub with her eyes closed trying to get her breath back and stop the room from spinning.

"Laura?"

She opened her eyes hearing Magenta's voice and groaned as the room spun like crazy bringing the nausea rushing back so a hand clamped over her mouth. Magenta heard the groan behind the bathroom door and looked at Callie who was bouncing on the bed.

"Don't bounce on your aunt's bed, sit down and stay put for mommy."

Callie immediately stopped bouncing and plopped down sitting cross legged watching as her mom went to the bathroom and cracked the door open.

"Laura? You ok in here?"

Laura didn't dare open her eyes as she shook her head before lurching forward and being sick again. Magenta kneeled beside her and held her hair out of the way as she rubbed her back.

"Callie come here honey."

Callie came to the doorway and looked at her mother then her aunt her eyes filling with worry making her grip the hem of her shirt. Magenta looked at her still running Laura's back.

"Callie you know where to find daddy don't you?"

Callie nodded remembering her father going to the lab down the hall.

"Good, go and get him and tell him aunt Laura is sick. Can you do that for mommy?"

Callie nodded before running from the room. Magenta turned back to Laura who had stopped vomiting and was trying to get her breathing under control as her body shook. Looking around she grabbed the robe lying just outside the door draping it over Laura's shoulders.

"Can you get up?"

Laura took a breath and tried to stand but shook her head feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Ok just sit here and try to relax."

Laura nodded pulling the robe on and tying it as she leaned against the bathtub listening to Magenta get to her feet and leave the bathroom for the bedroom, after a moment she felt Magenta's hands moving her legs and the feel of material on her legs.

"Give you a little dignity so you're not completely exposed."

Laura opened her eyes thankful the room wasn't spinning as she pulled the boy shorts the rest of the way on. Magenta went to her side putting a hand to her forehead her brows knitting together.

"You're a little warm how's your head feel?"

Laura looked at her.

"Dizzy, it's very dizzy."

Magenta nodded before carefully helping her stand and walk to the bed where she laid down closing her eyes. After a few moments the door opened and Callie poked her head in.

"Mommy."

Magenta looked over as Callie came in with Nellie behind her. Magenta opened her arms for her daughter who climbed into her lap at once looking over at Laura who was asleep. Nellie looked at Laura then at Magenta.

"What happened?"

Magenta looked at Laura before back at her aunt.

"Callie said she was fine when she came to get her this morning but when she didn't come down to the desk after 15 minutes something felt wrong so I came to make sure she was ok, she was on the bathroom floor vomiting. She couldn't get up so I sent Callie to get Riff and helped her to the bed, she said she feels dizzy and she has a temperature."

Nellie nodded going to Laura's other side and began looking her over before gently feeling her stomach making Laura groan as it brought the nausea back in her sleep. Nellie smiled looking at Magenta.

"She'll be fine, it's just morning sickness, you'd think she'd remember it from before."

Magenta smiled sighing in relief.

"You'd think but that was 7 years ago, she and Ricky have been trying for another one she'll be happy."

Callie looked at her mother.

"Auntie Laura is going to have a baby?"

Magenta nodded kissing her daughter's head.

"Yes she is, you'll have someone to play with then."

Callie smiled nodding before pouting.

"As long as it's not a boy, boys are icky!"

Magenta chuckled softly shushing her.

"But daddy's a boy and you still love him."

Callie thought for a moment and smiled.

"That's different daddy's daddy so he doesn't count."

Magenta smiled shaking her head before standing up setting Callie on the bed to walk her aunt out.

"How far along this time?"

Nellie smiled.

"Almost 2 weeks, she's much farther than before when she found out."

Magenta smiled but it faded as she remembered last time.

"Do you think she'll make it to term?"

Nellie thought for a moment.

"She has a better chance of it, she's already near 2 months so there's not long to go but to be absolutely sure when she wakes up and is able to move without being sick bring her down and we will take a look on the ultrasound."

Magenta nodded hugging her.

"Thanks aunt Nellie."

Nellie hugged her back kissing her head.

"Any time pet, see you in a bit."

Magenta watched as she left before going back into the room finding Laura now awake sitting up and listening to Callie. Magenta went to the bed and sat down pulling Callie into her lap smiling widely at Laura who looked her over a little worried.

"What are you smiling about? What wrong with me?"

Magenta chuckled and opened her mouth to explain but Callie beat her to it throwing her arms up.

"You're having a baby!"

Laura's eyes widened and she looked beyond shocked.

"Laura? You okay?"

Magenta looked at her friend worried. Laura blinked a couple times meeting Magenta's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Magenta nodded.

"Aunt Nellie came in and looked you over she guessed 2 weeks at the least but she wants you to come down to have an ultrasound."

Laura nodded but didn't move staring blankly at nothing for a long moment.

"Callie can you go to Mommy's room and get her the box under the bed with the purple ribbon?"

Callie nodded and left the room making Magenta put a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Hey, you'll be okay, aunt Nellie said since you're already 2 weeks there's a greater chance you'll go to term. Where's the smile and tears I was expecting?"

Laura looked at her and tried to smile but it was sad and didn't reach her eyes. All this confused Magenta, she figured Laura would be over the moon to be pregnant again after trying for so long.

"Collie what's wrong?"

Laura shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm just scared, it could happen again and I don't think I could handle it, losing another baby my heart couldn't take it."

Magenta pulled her into a hug holding her close.

"It'll be okay, that's why we are going to get the ultrasound, so we can be sure everything is okay and you'll be holding your little one in just a few weeks."

Laura took a deep breath and calmed herself before getting up and began getting dressed only to have Magenta stop her as she began pulling on a shirt.

"Wait till Callie gets back."

Laura looked confused but nodded sitting back down putting a hand on her stomach giving a small smile feeling the change. Callie came back holding a white box with a rich purple ribbon around it handing it to Magenta who smiled and handed it to Laura.

"I saw it the other day and couldn't resist, since your old mouse ears got lost in the castle."

Laura untied the ribbon and opened the box before taking out a white t-shirt that had a Mickey Mouse logo on it and smiled setting it down before hugging Magenta.

"Thank you Genta I love it!"

She smiled and kissed Callie's cheek as the girl pouted about not being included.

"And thank you too Callie."

Callie smiled kissing her cheek watching as Laura slipped the shirt on and looked down at herself, it was a size or two too big but that just meant she could wear it during her pregnancy. Once Laura was dressed and positive she wasn't going to get sick again the trio went down to the recovery wing to find Nellie just finishing setting everything up.

"There you girls are, feeling better are we Laura?"

Laura nodded smiling.

"Alright lay up here and lift your shirt and we'll see how the little ones doing."

Laura did as told squeaking as the cold gel hit her skin before falling silent as the sound of a heart beat filled the room.

"There it is, nice and strong right here."

Nellie pointed to the screen where they could see the heart beating, Laura smiled looking over the screen.

"We can see what it is if you'd like."

Laura looked confused.

"But it's only 2 weeks isn't it a little early to tell?"

Nellie shook her head.

"You're not on earth anymore dear, you haven't been for 8 years. More advanced technology that and you're a little farther than I thought looks more like just over 2 weeks. You're carrying higher up so you aren't showing as much but you will soon."

Laura blinked at the screen but her shock turned into a smile.

"Then yes I'd like to know what it is please Nellie."

Nellie nodded and moved the device around a little until she found what she was looking for and pointed.

"Right there a little boy."

Laura felt tears stream down her cheeks as she smiled. Magenta smiled taking Laura's hand giving her a small wink.

"I told you you'd have a boy and there he is."

Laura nodded too happy to speak as Nellie finished the procedure.

"Everything looks in excellent order, looking at measurements and development I'd say you're just over 3 weeks and because you're carrying higher you won't gain as much of a stomach as Magenta did, you may not get much bigger at all but you still have 6 weeks to go that could change. Before long you'll be feeling him move around."

As she spoke she wiped the gel off Laura's torso then allowed her to sit up handing her two photos like the ones she had of Callie. Laura smiled looking over them then back to Nellie.

"How much longer will the morning sickness last?"

Nellie thought for a second but smiled.

"Not much longer I'd imagine only a day or so now."

She handed Laura a bottle.

"One of these every morning until they are gone if there are any problems be sure to tell me at once."

Laura nodded taking the bottle and hopping off the bed. After leaving the wing the trio went out to lunch and walked the palace gardens until Callie began to get sleepy. Magenta took Callie to bed and Laura went back to her room sighing contently as she leaned on the door a hand on her stomach the pictures in the other hand.

"You ok over there Lu?"

Laura looked around until her eyes fell on Ricky sitting in bed looking at her. She smiled wider skipping to his side and kissing him lovingly.

"Oh Ricky everything is perfect!"

He looked at her a little baffled as he guided her to sit on the bed looking her over.

"Lu have you been taking something? I don't smell alcohol."

Laura giggled shaking her head.

"No it's nothing like that love, I'm just so happy I could bust! Look and you'll see why!"

She handed the photo's to him biting her lip as he looked them over. After a moment he dropped the pictures and pulled her into his lap kissing her lovingly so she giggled.

"A baby, after so long it's finally happened."

She smiled stroking his cheek closing her eyes.

"Finally."

That night the young couple laid in bed in each other's arms not talking just being together imagining the happy times ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hiya everyone! As always thanks to the people who have looked at this story even if you don't stay long I'd love to hear your thoughts! Other than that there isn't much to say other than enjoy! Nation stop kissing Cosmo and let's go we are behind! Someone find Laura!...oh she's in place already good!**_

 ***~Chapter 7~***

The first several weeks seemed to fly by for Laura, before she knew it she was 7 weeks along and just as Nellie had said she was showing much more than before but still nowhere near as much as Magenta had been but everything was going fine according to Nellie. Laura still followed Magenta to work even when she wasn't supposed to but she never listened and Magenta never argued because she knew Laura hated being left alone all day and she kept Callie entertained, well more like the baby did as Callie felt Laura's stomach waiting to feel a kick.

Magenta looked over at them and smiled as Callie sat beside Laura looking determined to feel her future playmate kick and Laura was helping reminding Callie where his feet were from time to time. Suddenly Callie's face lit up and she looked up at Laura.

"I felt him! He moved!"

Laura smiled nodding as she moved Callie's hand to where he kicked again.

"I think he woke up because you're here, he's always moving when you're feeling for him."

Callie smiled proudly.

"Good he should like me, I'm going to be his best friend so he doesn't have a choice!"

Laura laughed looking over at Magenta.

"Sounds like we will have our hands full then."

Magenta nodded placing her hand where Callie's had been and smiled at the nudge against her hand.

"Strong little thing isn't he? If he keeps that up in one place you're going to have a bruise."

Laura sighed.

"Tell me about it, he kicked me yesterday and I swear I had a red spot. You never had these issues with Callie."

Magenta shrugged looking over at Callie who had busied herself with blank paper and crayons drawing plans of some kind, even at 7 the girl was just as quick to learn things as her father and she often made up little plans for experiments of her own last week it was a device to pour her juice for her which ended up in the whole glass spilling across the table.

"Just lucky I guess, but don't worry Collie it'll be over soon and he won't be kicking you from the inside."

Laura nodded and began filling out a few of the papers letting the area lapse into silence until Callie put down her crayon and held up her sketch.

"Finished! Mommy look I figured out what was wrong with my juice machine!"

Magenta looked over the drawing and was a little surprised to see it look almost like one of Riff's old notes from when he was in school just a little messier and in blue crayon.

"Wow sweetie this is very impressive. Daddy will be proud."

She smiled hugging her daughter close making her laugh before taking the paper back and showing Laura explaining how it worked. By the time the day was over Callie had at least 3 other projects started, one of which involved steps Riff would need to help her with and worried Magenta a little as they walked back to their rooms.

"That girl is going to be a mad genius just like her father and a heart throb like her mother, better keep an eye on her."

Laura chuckled but held up her hands at the leer Magenta threw her and watched as it faded and she looked at Callie who had went into her parent's bedroom on Riff's heels telling him about the corrections she'd made.

"Maybe you're right, she got his mind and my looks."

She laughed shaking her head.

"There's no boy in the world who'd stand a chance, except maybe a little brown eyed boy."

Laura smirked rolling her eyes.

"Well then you're SOL if my boy has blue eyes aren't you."

Magenta laughed putting her hands on Laura's stomach.

"If he's got blue eyes I'm telling Ricky you had an affair because you both have brown eyes."

Laura laughed shaking her head.

"Well that's impossible cause the only other person I've slept with has green eyes and is female."

They both laughed blushing slightly before a kick against Magenta's hand made them smile.

"Go get some rest I'll see you tomorrow, right now I need to go stop my daughter from talking before she gives her father an idea for an invention."

Laura laughed but watched Magenta disappear into her and Riff's room before going into her own laying on the bed to get off her feet as she stroked her stomach closing her eyes.

By the middle of her 8th week Laura was put on bed rest and Magenta had taken to staying by her side with Callie, they had taken the bassinet from when Callie was little back out as well as the organizers now filled with little boy clothes and toys.

"We aren't going to have an episode like what happened with me are we? Cause I will not know what I'm doing and we'll have a major problem."

Laura laughed shaking her head.

"Don't worry we won't cause I'm not moving like I was told. I'll be sure this little one stays where he's supposed to until it's time."

Magenta chuckled sitting next to her putting a hand on her friends swollen stomach.

"You can't control it Collie, when he wants out he'll come out."

Laura rolled her eyes chuckling as there was a nudge against her hand as if agreeing with Magenta. Callie bounced on the other side of the bed watching her mother and aunt.

"Callie don't jump on the bed you could fall on Laura."

Laura gave Magenta a look.

"She's fine, she isn't hurting anything."

Magenta sighed giving her a worried look making Laura turn back to Callie telling her to settle down for a while. Callie plopped down on the bed so she landed sitting cross legged looking at the two women before her.

"Mommy, Auntie Laura how are babies born?"

Laura covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile as Magenta looked a little panicked.

"Uh well Callie umm you see when a baby is ready to be born…."

She trailed off unsure what to say to the 7 year old watching her, for the first time in a long while Magenta was stumped at how to answer a question but who could blame her Callie wasn't supposed to be asking these questions until she was older and the true answer wouldn't scar her for life. Laura took her hand away from her mouth and looked at Callie.

"Oh that's easy, you see Callie when the baby is ready to be born the mother writes a letter to the stork and he'll bring the baby to the parents."

Callie didn't look like she was buying it as she sat up on her knees and put her hands on Laura's stomach.

"If that's how they come then why is he in here?"

Laura thought for a second then smiled.

"Because that's where he's growing and being ready to be sent to the stork. When the mother writes to the stork she also sends a little something of the baby's so he goes too."

Callie looked down thinking hard, looking more like her father as she did.

"So he goes poof from your belly to where the stork is then the stork brings him here to you and uncle Ricky?"

Laura nodded silently begging the child took the answer. Callie smiled getting off the bed and going to the side of the bed crawling under it for a minute making Laura and Magenta share a look until the girl came back out holding out a blue wrapped box to Laura.

"I was gonna wait till he got here but after flying with the stork he'll be sleepy and want a friend his size so he can cuddle with it."

Laura opened the box and took out a brown teddy bear that had black buttons for eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck. Callie climbed back on the bed smiling.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

Laura set the bear down and hugged Callie close making her laugh and hug back.

"Thank you Callie, I'm sure he'll love it! I'll make sure he has it as soon as he's here."

Callie smiled proudly before getting off the bed and going to the window looking out.

"Mommy, Janey is out in the gardens can I go play?"

Magenta looked at her daughter then at the clock.

"For a little while I want you back before dinner, I know Janey's mom will want her back before then too."

Callie nodded kissing her mother's cheek before leaving the room for the gardens. Magenta let out a sigh of relief putting her hands over her face before looking at Laura.

"Where the hell did you think of that story?"

Laura laughed leaning her head back against the headboard.

"Made it up from the old human story about the stork bringing babies to their parents. I'm just glad she believed it smart as she is I was waiting for her to say it was a lie."

Magenta nodded her agreement crossing her arms.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain that to her until she was 13 or something."

Laura nodded but smiled.

"Hey it could have been worse! She could have asked how babies are made."

Magenta groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Don't jinx it! I don't want to have to explain that to her until she's 17."

Laura laughed again.

"Really that long? By the time I was 17 I had already met Eddie and lost my virginity."

Magenta looked at her friend hearing the sudden sad tone in her voice, it had been years since they had talked about Eddie but Magenta knew it was coming the minute she took the teddy bear from the box.

"It's okay Collie, I know you miss him but you have to remember your married to Ricky, happily too! And you've got a little one coming any day. As much as you loved Eddie he never would have given you this life he wasn't the type."

Laura took a deep breath nodding, of course Magenta was right she normally was, Eddie may have loved her at the time but he would have never settled down and started a family with her it just wasn't who he was. She lifted the teddy out of the box and smirked as she started singing to herself.

 _"When Eddie said he didn't like the teddy you knew he was a no good kid."_

Magenta smiled catching on and sat beside Laura putting her arm around her shoulders.

 _"But when he threatened your life with his switchblade knife."_

 _"What a guy, makes ya cry."_

 _"And I did!"_

Magenta finished the little song with a very heavy imitation German accent making them both laugh. Laura winced feeling a pain in her side putting her hand over it.

"Ow, now that one hurt more than his normal kicks."

Magenta looked at her raising an eyebrow and starting to stand.

"What hurt?"

Laura gasped as the pain spread over her torso.

"Magenta damn you! You jinxed it now he's coming!"

Magenta swore under her breath over and over as her mind struggled with what to do knowing she couldn't leave Laura alone in case something happened.

"Genta calm down don't have a break down now! Ricky is just down the hall go tell him to get your aunt it's an emergency."

Magenta nodded hurrying to the door but stopped looking back at her opening her mouth to protest the idea until Laura leered at her.

"Just go I'll be fine for a few seconds!"

Magenta nodded and dashed from the room and down the hall until she seen Ricky.

"RICKY GO GET AUNT NELLIE NOW IT'S LAURA SHE'S IN LABOR!"

Ricky stood frozen for a moment as Magenta stopped in front of him and growled pushing him toward the recovery wing's hall.

"Damn it Ricky go! We don't have time for this! Laura can't deliver this baby alone! Fuck I have to get back!"

As if struck by lightning Ricky nodded and ran off to the recovery wing while Magenta went back to Laura who was panting and nearly screaming in pain sweat pouring off her. Not knowing what else to to Magenta sat beside her and held her hand flinching a little at her grip but said nothing as she ran her other hand over Laura's forehead brushing her hair out of the way. Laura opened her eyes and looked at Magenta and forced words from her throat over the screams.

"H-help….I need you to H-help."

Magenta's brow furrowed but she nodded as Laura let go of her hand.

"Move the blanket, you're going to have to m-make sure he's not c-crowning yet!"

Swallowing thickly Magenta did as she was told removing Laura's underwear looking back up at her.

"Not yet, at least I don't see his head."

Laura nodded squeezing her eyes shut as pain washed over her again before speaking.

"Go get a t-towel from the bathroom."

Magenta jumped up and grabbed the first clean and folded towel her fingers touch going back to where she was following the instructions Laura was giving her between whimpers and screams. She looked back to make sure the head wasn't crowning and swore under her breath.

"Laura I see his head what do I do?"

Laura looked a little panicked herself gripping the bedsheet as hard as she could trying to keep from pushing despite the pain. As she watched her friend struggle some kind of instinct took over and Magenta placed the towel on the bed under where the baby's head was peeking.

"Laura it's okay, push."

Laura looked at her with teary eyes before screaming again as pain tore through her as her body tried to expel the source but she resisted.

"Laura you have to push!"

Finally Laura nodded weakly and began to push whimpering and crying as she did. After what seemed like hours but was only a few pushes later Magenta was holding the crying dark haired boy in her hands. Laura panted collapsing against the pillows closing her eyes as she listened to the cries. The door opened suddenly and Nellie rushed to Magenta's side looking at the baby before quickly cutting the cord and instructing Magenta to wrap him up then turned her attention to Laura.

"Laura open your eyes dear."

Laura didn't respond in any way making Magenta's stomach turn over and her heart freeze for a long moment as she watched her aunt try to rouse the brunette. Nellie looked over her shoulder at Magenta hearing the baby still crying loudly.

"Take him out of the room, don't let anyone in."

Magenta didn't argue as she stepped out of the room and closed the door and began pacing trying to calm the boy in her arms.

"It's alright little one, your mommy will be just fine."

Magenta's voice quivered and she knew she was trying to convince herself more than the baby. Running footfalls made her turn around to see Ricky, Riff and Callie running toward her. The minute Ricky seen her holding the baby his eyes filled with panic as he tried to get to the door.

"Don't let him in Riff!"

Seeing his sister had her hands full Riff grabbed Ricky and held him back from the door despite his struggling. Callie looked up at her mom seeing red on her hands as she held the screaming blanket to her chest and fought to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Mommy is auntie Laura okay?"

Magenta looked down at her daughter and suddenly Ricky stopped fighting and fell to his knees as his body shut down but his mind reeled with panic.

"S-she'll be okay baby I know she will. Your aunt Laura is strong, she's just very tired."

The words felt like sugar coated acid on her tongue but she knew she had to try and make the words believable even if she didn't know if they were true. Callie looked at the crying baby as her mother kneeled down, her little brows knitting together Callie put her finger against the boy's palm and his hand closed around it tightly as his wails subsided to whimpers and hiccup like sounds. Magenta looked from the boy to Ricky who had broke down to silently crying and Riff was watching the door for any movement a glimmer of sadness in his blue eyes, she turned her eyes to Callie and seen her eyes weren't sad or scared like the rest, they were full of hope and solidarity, out of the three adults in the hall it was the 7 year old girl who was being the strong one refusing to believe anything bad was happening.

After a silence that seemed to last hours the door finally opened and Nellie stepped out looking around at the four faces looking at her eager to hear either good news or horrible news. She gave them a weak smile.

"She's okay now, the delivery was rather hard on her and her body shut down to protect itself to try and stop the pain. She's sleeping right now but she'll wake up soon, I hope. Magenta, Ricky you two take the baby and go in, she might wake up if she hears him."

Magenta nodded and numbly walked to the door pausing to wait for Ricky but he was still in a state of shock of his own where he sat in the hall. After shaking herself Magenta went into the room holding the sleeping baby close as she sat in the chair beside the bed looking at Laura as she slowly breathed in and out asleep. Carefully she laid the sleeping boy beside his mother wiping tears from her face, the boy opened his brown eyes feeling Laura beside him and made a small sound before he began crying. Biting her lip Magenta let him cry a little watching Laura, after a few seconds her eyes fluttered open before she looked around her eyes falling on the baby by her side and she smiled.

Magenta felt relief wash over her as Laura put her hand over the boys wrapped body smiling softly.

"Hey now, come on don't cry little one you're alright."

The boy looked at her still whimpering making her push herself into sitting up wincing as she did, Magenta went to her side and helped her.

"Take it slow and easy, your body is recovering."

Laura nodded but looked over at her son then to Magenta silently asking for help. Magenta lifted the boy into her arms then carefully handed him to Laura watching her smile and coo to the boy.

"Will he do the funny aging thing like Callie did?"

Magenta shrugged.

"I'm not sure Collie, he's part human so he may not."

Laura placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"My little darling."

She looked back at Magenta smiling taking her hand.

"Thank you, I would have been in trouble if you hadn't been here."

Magenta blushed faintly holding her hand.

"Just returning the favor 7 years late. I'm sorry I wasn't much more help."

Laura shook her head.

"You did just fine Genta."

They both smiled looking down at the boy as he made a sound in his sleep making Laura giggle and lean her head against Magenta's. Suddenly the door opened making the two women jump, Magenta slipping off the bed and catching herself on her feet in the process, and before Laura could turn around arms wrapped tightly around her and someone buried their face in her shoulder.

"Ricky! Careful you'll squish your son doing that."

Ricky lifted his face from her shoulder to kiss her neck before looking down at the baby laying in her lap sleeping soundly despite the disturbance. He cracked a smile before nuzzling her neck.

"Thank god you're alright. You scared me half to death."

Laura leaned back into his hold closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love I didn't intend to, I just felt exhausted and couldn't keep my eyes open."

He held her tight sighing.

"It's alright and Laura?"

"Hmm?"

She lifted a hand running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

Laura smiled.

"I love you too Ricky."

He smiled lifting his head looking at Magenta who had settled back down on the bed watching them.

"Thank you Genta, for being here for her when I couldn't be, I'm just sorry you had to do it alone."

Magenta shook her head waving him off.

"Laura already thanked me and made me cry don't you start too."

They all laughed before the door opened again and Riff came in with Callie holding onto his hand. Laura smiled at her and curled her finger.

"Come here you, there's someone you've been waiting to meet."

Callie looked up at her father as if making sure it was okay, once he nodded she let go of his hand and went to the bed climbing up beside Ricky who moved so she was in his lap. Callie looked over the little boy again and smiled.

"He's cute, for a boy anyway."

Laura chuckled messing up the girl's red hair earning a growl and her hand grabbed.

"What's his name?"

All eyes looked at Laura who blushed.

"W-well I haven't thought of a name yet, I mean I picked one out but I thought I had a little more time."

Ricky put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

"What was it?"

Laura bit her lip but smiled.

"Axton Beryl Ansalong Trettin."

Ricky smiled kissing her cheek.

"It's perfect."

Magenta smiled.

"Beryl? That's a gemstone isn't it?"

Laura nodded then giggled.

"Well you gave up using gemstones for middle names so I took it up."

Magenta nodded leaning back into Riff's hold as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, I've known you all these years and never once have you told me your middle name."

Laura tried not to laugh and failed.

"Sure I did, I went by it all that first year I was at the castle."

The other woman's brows furrowed and her nose scrunched up.

"Your middle name is Columbia? Laura Columbia Ansalong?"

She started laughing holding her sides.

"What the hell were your parents smoking when they named you?!"

Laura blushed looking down.

"My dad named me before he left, Laura after my great grandmother and Columbia because that's where I was born."

Magenta stopped laughing and looked a little embarrassed that she'd laughed.

"Sorry I didn't know."

Laura shrugged looking up at her smiling.

"Don't worry about it, it does sound funny out loud doesn't it."

The room lapsed into quiet talk as Callie curled up in Ricky's lap and fell asleep and the adults talked.

 _ **A/N: I know I can't seem to let Laura catch a break can I? Don't worry our darling little ex-groupie has had her share of hardships now and is out of the woods for awhile. Good news for all the Shocky fans reading you'll be happy because our plunge into Shocky will begin very very shortly!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: As always thank you, please keep reading but I wish this story could get just 1 review please? It would make my day and make me so happy! At any rate places everyone...Nation I said places so stop kissing Cosmo and go!**_

 ***~Chapter 8~***

After another year on Transexual Magenta and Riff were allowed to return to Earth to try and accomplish that which Prince Frank N Furtur had failed to do, take over first Denton USA then the world. In the state the queen had fallen to she was in such need of an heir that she granted the siblings the throne if they could accomplish taking over Denton, which would later become the base of their world take over. At first Magenta was refusing to go and leave Callie behind with Laura, Ricky and Axton until she found out they were all going as well.

The day they were scheduled to leave Laura was helping move the things they'd need into the space capsule, they weren't taking the castle because it would be recognized and be too easily seen so they were taking a capsule and would be staying in the main tv studio that Denton had become. Axton was attached to Callie as she carried him around following after her mother and aunt asking question after question.

"What's earth like mommy? Are the people different there? Do they look weird?"

Laura set her bag of clothes down and put her hands on her hips looking at Callie who had put Axton down and was holding the 1 year old's hand.

"No we do not look different, look at Axton and I, do we look any different than you and your parents?"

Callie shook her head making Magenta smile.

"Earth is just like here baby girl only instead of two moons they only have one at night time, during the day the sun comes out and it's very bright, oh I hope your hair doesn't do what mine did…"

She trailed off looking at Laura poutily.

"That means my hair is going to go all frizzy again! It just got back to being this way before Callie was born."

Laura laughed rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Riff will figure something out, you two have to change how you look anyway and your names too."

Magenta nodded going to a mirror they had hung earlier and put her now sleek curls up in a tight bun atop her head before turning back to the others.

"So do you, it's Denton someone might recognize you."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"My hair hangs down to my as-backside when it's not up, I don't wear make-up besides my lipstick and a little eyeliner, my voice is nowhere near how it used to be unless I want it to and my last name is Trettin who's gonna know it's me?"

Magenta nodded before crossing her arms and walking outside followed by the others. Once outside they walked back to the castle taking one last look around to make sure there wasn't anything they'd need, Callie had wandered upstairs and opened the door to Laura and Magenta's old room looking around her eyes falling on the old crib like daybed covered in dust and smiled going to the door.

"Mommy who's room was this?!"

Magenta looked up the stairs to see what door she was in and smiled looking down at Laura who was carrying Axton away from the casket clock.

"It used to be mine and Laura's, why did you find something you want?"

Callie nodded bouncing as the women climbed the stairs to stand in the doorway. Laura looked around smiling at all the things still in the room including all the pictures of Eddie and the long turned off fairy lights. Callie was standing by the crib like bed smiling.

"Can I take it mommy please?"

Magenta looked at the bed and laughed a little, it would suit Callie for now but she'd be too tall for it by the time she was 10. Magenta looked at Laura smiling to find her already looking back at her.

"As long as Laura says it's okay, that used to be her bed long before you were born."

Callie turned her pouting wide blue green eyes to Laura who laughed.

"Oh ahead it's yours Callie, if the lights still work you can have those too."

Callie looked at the fairy lights on the wall and tried plugging them in watching as they flickered for a second then glowed just as bright as they used to.

"Mama down."

Laura looked at Axton and set him down watching as he stumbled his way over to the bed and pulled himself onto it lifting up the dusty pillow to reveal a set of tap shoes. Laura's eyes lit up as she looked at the shoes that seemed untouched by the years. She went to the bed and picked them up looking them over, the plates were still intact and only slightly worn since she'd changed them before Brad and Janet had showed up, the fabric was a little beat up from when she's worn them all the time and a few sequins had come off.

"What are those Auntie Laura?"

Laura smiled at Callie showing her the shoes.

"Their my old tap shoes! I used to wear these all the time! Annoyed the heck out of your mother with them too."

Magenta put her hands on her hips looking at her.

"Because I could hear you from across the castle and you'd scuff up the floors after I mopped them! The ballroom still has the ones from the time warp number!"

Laura laughed before sitting on the bed beside Axton and switching her heels for the tap shoes smiling wider when they still fit.

"Can you even remember how to tap?"

Laura raised an eyebrow at Magenta before standing and going to the dusty record player and switching it on, slightly surprised it still worked, and began tapping to it without missing a beat. Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Show off."

Callie went over to the record player and the collection of records on the shelf mesmerized.

"If you promise you'll take good care of it and not take it apart or break the records you can have it too Callie."

Callie looked up as Laura seemed to read her mind and smiled hugely hugging her waist.

"Thank you!"

After a look through of the rest of the castle they left with a box of books from Riff's room, the dismembered daybed, the record player and record collection, a few "special" items from Frank's room, and the tap shoes. As Laura and Magenta were closing the door Ricky came over and lifted Axton onto his shoulders making the toddler squeal laughing.

"Is this the last of it?"

The women turned around and nodded Laura going over and kissing him before he looked at her feet seeing the tap shoes.

"Well now are those the famous tap shoes Magenta hated so much?"

Laura laughed nodding.

"The very same ones, Axton found them."

Magenta looked around at what they were getting ready to carry to the capsule and snorted.

"Almost all of this was hers, but now Callie's taken them."

Ricky looked at the dismembered bed frame sitting on the mattress and raised an eyebrow.

"You slept in a crib?"

Laura stomped her foot crossing her arms.

"No I didn't! Why does everyone call it that! It's an apartment cot! It's meant to be small."

Magenta laughed putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Because it looks like a crib Collie, besides you didn't sleep in it after your first couple nights in the castle because you slept with me."

Ricky chuckled before giving Laura a playful pout.

"I wasn't the first person you shared a bed with?"

Laura smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she knew Ricky was only playing but it was still a little heavy considering he had no clue about Eddie and considered the times with Frank weren't counted.

"No your not my love but you will be the last."

Ricky smiled kissing her cheeks before lending a hand moving the stuff to the capsule. Once they returned to the palace Riff greeted his sister with a kiss before handing her a few papers and a plastic card. She looked down and found a fake birth certificate, medical records and an ID, she read the name and looked up at him.

"Nation? Why grandmother's name? Couldn't I have kept mine?"

Riff shook his head.

"Someone might recognize your beautiful name my darling."

She melted as he kissed her neck but laughed when Axton covered his eyes with his little hands.

"Ewww!"

Laura looked over the papers then to Riff.

"What about you?"

He showed her the fake ID with the name Cosmo McKinley on it.

"Well no one will recognize those names."

He nodded.

"That's the point, it'd be better to begin going with being called them now before we arrive in Denton tomorrow. Are you staying with your name Laura?"

She nodded taking a paper from Nation's hand as the other women looked over the medical records.

"Well lookie here Gen-Nation your a nurospecilst."

Nation snatched the paper back and looked it over before looking at her brother.

"Why am I a doctor? I know nothing about neurology or any of that!"

Cosmo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's just for show, the television studio is looking for "doctors" to be the leads in a show they are starting, one that will be key to taking over."

Nation bit her lip but nodded watching as her brother handed over a couple papers to Laura who looked them over, a fake ID, a nursing degree and a birth certificate. They didn't need to worry about one's for Ricky and the children seeing as Ricky would only be helping Laura and the kids wouldn't have a part in the show. As everything was getting settled one of the queen's subjects found them.

"Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus and Laura Ansalong the Queen requests to see you at once."

Laura handed Axton over to Ricky and kissed both their cheeks watching as the newly named Nation told Callie to stay with Ricky before they all were led to the queen's throne room. Once in the room they all kneeled waiting to be addressed.

"Riff Raff, Magenta stand."

The pair did keeping their eyes anywhere but meeting the queen's.

"As I told you two a year ago you two shall have the throne after my passing as long as you can take over Denton and make it headquarters to begin taking over the world. Should you fail and be discovered you will be forced to stay on earth and suffer the repercussions of being careless enough to be found out."

"Yes my queen, great Furtur."

The siblings answered in unison before they were waved to step back where they were as the queen's eyes fell on Laura.

"Stand Laura."

Laura obeyed at once, in all the years she'd spent on the planet she'd learned her editcut on how to act around the queen and was no longer intimidated.

"You had your say about going on this mission and I will ask a final time. Are you sure you want to go, being a new mother there is no guarantee you'll come back."

Laura nodded once.

"Yes my queen, great Furtur, Magenta and Riff Raff will need help on this mission and I will do all I can to help them."

The queen watched her closely for a moment then inclined her chin.

"Very well you will all depart tonight and arrive in Denton in the morning from there you will meet your contact who will be assisting in this mission but from there you will be on your own completely. You'll leave in 15 minutes."

The trio bowed then left as they were dismissed. They hurried back to the capsule to find Ricky in the small living area asleep with both Axton and Callie. Laura smiled kissing Ricky's forehead.

"Looks like they'll be sleeping through the trip."

Nation nodded before handing Laura two little lavender colored pills.

"These will help keep your appearance up."

She nodded and swallowed the pills before following the pair to the control room leaning on the door frame as she watched them set the course. After a while longer the capsule was on its way to earth while all its occupants but Laura and Nation were asleep. Laura sat where Cosmo had before he went to bed helping Nation keep an eye on the panel to ensure everything was set to how it was supposed to be. Nation looked over at Laura and she couldn't help but imagine the little groupie she had once been.

Laura had come a long way since leaving earth and it was clear she had changed, she was still a little childish but no where near as much as she once was and she had made it clear in many situations that she could be taken seriously and handle things. Laura caught her staring and smiled.

"What do I have something on my face?"

Nation shook her head looking away a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"No just thinking, you know you've changed a lot since we left earth."

Laura shrugged leaning back in her chair.

"Well I'd think so I mean I came with you to Transexual, met Ricky, got pregnant, lost the baby, helped you deliver Callie, got married, watched Callie grow up, got pregnant again and had Axton. It's a lot to go through and the immature girl I was couldn't never have handled it. To be honest with you Nation the girl I was then never would have settled down and had a family but I can't imagine being without them or you guys."

Nation smiled taking her hand and holding it before looking at the controls a last time and guiding Laura into her lap making her look at her confused.

"Nation what are you-"

"I'd be lost without you some days Collie and to think I hated you when you first came to the castle, I'm sorry for anything I ever did to hurt you or upset you."

Laura looked at her before biting her lip and turning so she was straddling her lap a hand on her cheek.

"You made up for all those a long time ago Genta."

Nation couldn't help but smile and kiss steal a kiss before hearing a crying coming from the living area. Laura sighed and stood reluctantly.

"That'll be Axton, I'll be right back."

Nation nodded watching her leave the room, a moment later Axton's cries stopped and were replaced by Laura's soft voice singing the same lullaby Nation sang to her when she was sick making the redhead smile. After the song ended Laura came back holding a sleeping Axton who clung tight to her and his teddy bear.

"He's got a fever Genta, could the changes in atmosphere be doing it?"

Nation stood going to her friend opening her arms for the boy. Laura carefully pried him off herself shushing him as Nation took him. She may have only been a doctor on paper but she had learned a thing or two about sick children from Nellie while Callie was growing up. She looked the boy over and smiled a little sadly handing him back.

"That's most likely it, his immune system is used to Transexual's atmosphere and we just left it not long ago, you'll feel the change too when we enter Earth's."

Laura smiled thankfully at her and kissed her son's head holding him close before sitting back in her chair.

"At this rate we should be there in a few hours, if you want to go get some sleep go ahead I can wake Ricky to help me."

Nation sat in her chair and shook her head.

"No I'm wide awake, we'll be landing sooner than we thought so we can both sleep once we land."

Laura nodded looking back at the panel. Before long the ship had landed in its set location just outside of Denton where it wouldn't be noticed. Laura yawned rubbing her eyes as she looked to see the sun starting to come up.

"When do we have to meet this contact at the main studio?"

Nation picked up a folder Cosmo had given her to look over.

"We meet a Mr. Bert Schnick at 9:00 at the studio, from there he will help us get onto the show after we talk to a Farley Flavors."

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Bert Schnick? He used to do some show over in Europe, I watched it once in awhile before I came to the castle. He's a real nut job why is he our contact?"

Nation shook her head covering a yawn with her hand.

"No idea, ask Cosmo when he wakes up. We should try and get a little sleep can't be falling asleep when we go to meet him can we."

Laura smiled and shook her head as she got up.

"See you in a few hours."

Nation nodded before disappearing into her and Cosmo's room. The moment she stepped into the room she squinted at the dawn light sneaking in the little window. Her eyes had adjusted to being back in Tramsexual's constant night so even the dawning sunlight hurt her eyes. She quickly closed the blind and pulled her jacket off hanging it over the window before collapsing next to her brother falling asleep as soon as she was snuggled against him.

After a few hours, though it felt like minutes, the door opened and Callie gently shook her shoulder.

"Time to get up mommy, daddy says we have to leave soon."

Nation opened her eyes with a groan before sitting up, the room was relatively darkened thanks to her jacket over the window but she could see similar shadows in the hall that should have been flooded with sunlight.

"Did daddy cover the windows?"

Callie nodded following her mother out of the room.

"It was hurting everyone's eyes so they covered the Windows. Axton is sick too auntie Laura is worried but daddy says he's fine that you got sick coming here for the first time too."

Nation put a hand on her daughter's head.

"You're talkative today you know that? You've been around Laura too much."

Callie giggled before going to the living area and wiggling her way into Cosmo's lap getting in his way of reading over the file Nation had read earlier. Nation went to the room Laura had shared with Ricky and found the other woman sitting on the edge of the bed dabbing her son's forehead with a wet cloth, she was squinting slightly at the light filtering into the room through the thin blanket.

"It's even hurting your eyes? You're human aren't your eyes naturally adapted to this light?"

Laura looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"You'd think so but after being on Transexual for so long must have screwed up my eyes too, it'll adjust soon enough."

Nation looked at the boy sleeping in the bed, he seemed to be okay apart from the small fever.

"His body is getting used to the changes, I got the same way when we first arrived, he'll be better when we get back don't worry."

Laura nodded kissing the boy's head before getting up and following Nation back to the living area where Cosmo was waiting for them. After convincing Callie to stay behind with Ricky the trio left and headed for the studio fake papers and IDs in hand. By the time they reached the studio the sun no longer hurt their eyes as bad but it was uncomfortable on their skin. Waiting outside the studio was a man they presumed was Bert, sure enough he greeted Cosmo introducing himself as such. His eyes turned to Nation and Laura and he smiled eyeing them making Laura shudder slightly and Nation roll her eyes.

After making sure everything was in order they were taken around the studio, to the wing that consisted of padded walls and rooms with cages. Nation brought up having Callie and Axton when Bert showed them the hall containing their rooms. Looking a little put off he pointed to the only other open room directly across from the one meant to be Laura and Ricky's.

"The children will have to share the room, we did not intend you to have brought any to such a place."

Laura bit her tongue as she went to Nation's side whispering to her for a moment before she nodded. Either uninterested in what the women were talking about or simply not caring Bert led them on to an office space indicating it would be for Cosmo and Nation since they were the doctors.

"You mein liebling will spend most of your time looking after the patients committed into the show's care, that means mostly giving them sedatives to convince any family and the audience that they are completely insane."

Laura nodded looking around the room, everything in the wing seemed to be centered around the color white it made everything feel very closed off. Finally the trio was led up to meet with Farley Flavors, what a waist that had been be merely looked them over, glanced at the forged documents and told them they started after the weekend. After the meeting Laura had wandered to the large set looking around when voices caught her attention.

"Did you see the girl who's going to be in that Dentonvale show?"

"Which one, the redhead or the brunette?"

"The brunette duh! She's hot, think she's single."

The voices belonged to two teenage boys, as she learned peeking around the corner of the set.

"Did you catch her name?"

"Yeah it's something weird it starts with an A"

"It was Ansalong, she was going by her last name you idiots."

A girl with brown hair joined the boys putting her hands on her hips but she shared a look with the blonde haired boy before looking to where Laura had stepped around the corner looking at them. Something about the two teens in front of her looked very familiar but she couldn't place it. The girl elbowed the blonde making him wince then walk over to her smiling.

"Hey there, you must be the new nurse for Dentonvale, Ansalong right?"

Laura nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, they told me to go by my maiden name for some reason."

The boy standing behind with the girl snapped his fingers before walking off leaving the girl to stand beside the blonde.

"I'm Oscar and this is my sister Brenda, we're part of the band that this place hired."

Laura looked at Brenda and her eyes widened seeing the glimmer of recognition in the girl's brown eyes.

"You're first name wouldn't happen to be Laura would it?"

Laura wanted to shake her head but found herself nodding slightly curious as to how this girl knew her.

"You look a lot like our older sister, we were separated from her when we were kids because our father was abusive but they left Laura there, last we heard he kicked her out and she disappeared after that."

Laura swallowed thickly cursing in her head but gave Brenda a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear but I was an only child, I grew up in a different state, North Carolina to be exact."

Brenda smiled back taking the answer as she apologized before dragging her brother off. Laura sighed in relief and went back to where Nation and Cosmo were, Nation saw her and smiled taking her hand when she was at her side.

"Find something interesting Collie?"

Laura shook her head with a smile but her eyes said she'd tell her later making Nation nod then look at her brother.

"We should go collect Ricky and the children so they can get settled into their room."

Cosmo agreed and after they said farewells to Bert went back to the capsule.

"What's got you so quiet Collie?"

Laura came out of her thinking to look at Nation, she smiled nervously.

"Two people on set know, or thought they did at least, who I am."

Nation and Cosmo stopped in the tracks making her stop but keep her back to them waiting for the impending scolding.

"Which two?"

Nations tone was still gentle but Laura refused to look behind her knowing it wasn't Nation she needed to be worrying about yelling.

"Two of the band kids, Oscar and Brenda, their kinda my step siblings but they don't fully recognize me they were only 5 when they were taken and I was 17 so they left me in the home saying two children would be hard enough to adopt out together much less someone my age. I didn't think they were still in Denton I could have sworn their family was from Dallas or farther."

Nation came to her side putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You told them you were someone else right?"

Laura nodded then looked at Nation surprised when she kissed her cheek.

"It'll be fine they believe you're someone else besides even if they knew it was you it's not a threat because you were kicked out of your house, for all they know you could have gone away to somewhere far away then came back."

Laura smiled and wrapped her arm around Nation's shoulder before looking at Cosmo as he joined them.

"Just be careful alright?"

Laura nodded. The conversation was dropped as they reached the capsule again and as they entered Callie was already sitting on her bags waiting excitedly while Axton clung to his teddy bear beside her sucking on its ear.

"Looks like someone's ready to go."

Callie nodded excitedly going to her father and taking his hand asking all sorts of questions. Laura went to Axton and lifted him into her arms gently pulling the bear's ear from his mouth.

"Don't chew on that baby, it's not food."

Axton smiled at her before looking to the window as a bird flew by casting its shadow across the wall.

"Out mama."

Laura smiled kissing his head.

"In a little bit okay? Right now let's find daddy."

"When you find him have him make sure everything is locked up."

Laura glanced back at Cosmo and smirked.

"Yes Dr. McKinley."

She seen his hand twitch in reaching for the pillow beside him on the couch making her laugh and walk away. She found Ricky gathering the last of Axton's things and setting them on the bed, when he noticed she was in the doorway he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How'd it all go?"

Laura wrinkled her nose before sighing as she pulled the teddy bear's ear out of Axton's mouth again.

"It went wonderfully, we got shown around the studio. We are working in a wing made completely out of padded walls, doors and rooms all of them white as can be. The rooms for the patients have cages but there's a terminal room with one cage in it. Nation and Cosmo get their own office, we don't because we'll just be taking care of patients. The bedrooms are kinda small but their padded rooms too, Nation and Cosmo have one, we have one and the kids will have to share one."

Ricky kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, we shouldn't be here long the way Cosmo talks he's already got a plan."

Laura scoffed going to the bag holding Axton's things and took out the pacifier giving it to him so he'd stop chewing on his bear.

"Yeah he had a plan to escape Frank too and it took us a year to execute it."

She sighed sitting on the bed resting her forehead on Axton's head making him whine to get her attention putting his hand to her cheek.

"I thought you'd be happy about coming back to earth, instead you sound like you'd rather be anywhere else."

Laura shook her head.

"I'd rather be anywhere but Denton. We should go they're waiting for us."

Without another word she stood, grabbed her bag and Axton's and walked out of the room joining the others. As they made their way back to the studio Axton hid his face in Laura's neck whining.

"Owy mama Owy!"

Laura rubbed his back.

"I know baby the light hurts but it'll get better I promise."

She looked over to see Callie on Cosmo's back doing the same thing, hiding her face in his shoulder saying it hurt. Finally they made it to the studio and to their rooms, finally able to look without their eyes hurting the children looked around the padded hall. Callie poked the wall.

"The walls are padded, at least we can't break anything."

Laura and Nation shared a look before taking the kids to their room. The room was empty apart from a nightstand next to where a bed was meant to be, it looked big enough for Callie's bed and Axton's crib of course once he graduated up to a toddler bed there'd be a little more room. Callie held her mother's arm looking around.

"I have to stay in here all by myself?"

Nation shook her head kneeling down to the girl's level.

"Of course not sweetie, Axton will be in here too and Laura's room is right across the hall."

Callie looked at Axton who was looking around the room clinging tight to Laura.

"What about you and daddy?"

Nation smiled kissing her head.

"Just down the hall like at home you'll be fine once you get used to it I promise."

Callie nodded before following the women back out into the hall.

"I'll leave Axton with Ricky and we can go get their beds."

Nation nodded but smiled nodding down the hall. Laura turned and see Cosmo and Ricky carrying the dismembered beds through the hall. Eventually the beds were in the room and set up making Laura smile as Axton climbed up next to Callie on the little daybed sitting with her. Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay with Axton being in a different room?"

Laura nodded kissing his head.

"I'll get a baby monitor when we go into town so if he starts crying Callie won't have to come get us."

Ricky pulled away and looked at her confused making her smile.

"It's a device that lets us hear if he starts crying, I'll show you later."

She looked over her other shoulder at Nation as the redhead brought in a bag of Callie's.

"Hey Nation I'm going to head into town in a little while to get a couple things wanna go?"

Nation looked at her and nodded. Laura thought for a moment.

"I wonder if that record store is still going, it was pretty popular before we left."

Nation tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand but Laura heard and turned to face her putting her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?"

Nation shook her head.

"Laura last time we were here it was at least 1973 Cosmo says its 1981 now so who knows what's changed."

Laura nodded her agreement before going to Axton and lifting him up so he giggled.

"Are you gonna stay here with daddy, Callie and uncle Cosmo and be good?"

Axton looked at her and shook his head.

"Mama!"

Laura sighed as he clung to her.

"What you don't want to stay here with daddy and Callie?"

"Stay."

Laura blinked confused before shaking her head and handing him over as he reached for Nation. Nation took the boy and hugged him close smiling as he giggled making Laura think for a second.

"He likes you well enough yet he doesn't care for Cosmo, I have a very odd child."

She chuckled and Nation laughed.

"Don't blame it all on him, you didn't like him either when you first came to the castle."

"Well when he's slinking around in the middle of the night and scares the shi-crap out of you with the candlestick holder it tends to lead you not to like a person!"

Nation laughed again as Laura covered up her cursing and at the memory of Laura coming screaming back to the bedroom then finally saying she hates Riff because he'd scared her and laughed when she ran. Axton wrapped his arms around Nation's neck closing his eyes.

"He didn't mean to Collie you were just there at the wrong time, he only laughed at you because you tripped up the stairs and to be fair you shouldn't have been wandering around."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I still say he did it on purpose."

Nation rolled her eyes walking over to Axton's crib and laying the boy down giving him his teddy bear smirking slightly to herself humming 'Eddie's Teddy' to herself making Laura smile and roll her eyes.

"Mommy can I go with you and aunt Laura?"

Magenta looked at Callie who had finally left her father's side after following him out of the room.

"If Laura says it's okay."

Laura looked away from the girl to avoid the pouty pleading look she was bound to get.

"Do you even need to ask Callie? I can't say no to you."

Callie cheered happily before covering her mouth when her mother put a finger over her own lips pointing with the other hand to Axton who was sleeping. The girls left the room and as Nation and Callie waited Laura told Ricky that Axton was napping and she'd be back later. Once they got outside the sun was beginning to go down so it wasn't as harsh on their eyes. They walked through the streets looking at some of the long closed shops, much to Laura's disappointment the record shop was one, and a couple of the still open ones. They found one that had what they were looking for and wandered around the aisles looking at the second hand objects.

Nation was looking up one aisle when something caught her eye making her smile and pick it up. She found Laura looking at the second hand record with Callie and snuck up behind her placing the object on the other woman's head making her jump and whirl around to see her friend smiling.

"What did you put on me?"

She reached up to take it off but Nation smacked her hand and turned her to face a mirror. Laura looked in the cracked mirror and smiled, sitting atop her head was a mouse ear hat exactly like the one she'd lost in the castle.

"Oh jeez Nation it's like I'm a silly little groupie again."

Nation chuckled taking the hat from her and looking it over her brows knitting together.

"Hey Collie didn't your hat like this have red nail polish in the ear?"

Laura nodded not looking as she read a record slip.

"Yeah from when I was painting your toes and you kicked your leg up because I tickled you and you kicked it off my head. It also had a scratch across the back from when I threw it across the room at you one night."

Nation turned the hat over and found the scratch blinking confused and a little worried.

"Collie this is yours."

Laura turned and looked at her with a raised brow before she took the hat.

"That's impossible I lost mine years ago before we left. Mine had a tag on the inside that had my nickname on it."

As she spoke Laura felt inside for the tag and found it pulling it to look at it. In faded black ink looking back at them was the name "Collie".

"How? I lost this year's ago at the castle."

Nation thought for a moment then looked at her with wide eyes.

"You lost it outside in the snow that one winter! It must have blown into the trees or something and when we took off it blew it out and someone found it."

Laura nodded half listening as she looked over the hat not believing it still before a thought struck her.

"Nation what if after we left someone went back to the spot the castle had been? I'm sure there are other things that got left behind, things that could be dangerous."

Nation bit her lip as worry filled her eyes. Callie tugged on her mother's arm pointing to something hanging over the counter on the wall.

"Mommy look our flag." 


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Soooo the last chapter cut off where it did because otherwise it would have been over 10,000 words and well that's just too long for one chapter so I cut it shorter. Either way to get back on track I've posted the last two chapters for the days I missed and I'm hopping all 50 (40?) views aren't just me looking at the story. Someone please review I feel like no one is reading...at any rate here we go ACTION!**_

 ***~Chapter 9~***

 _"Mommy our flag."_

The child keep her voice to a whisper as Nation and Laura looked up, sure enough the flag that had once hung on a pile of the castle was tacked to the wall. The shopkeep seen them looking and smiled walking to the end of the counter closer to them.

"An interesting piece that one, a pair of kids found it 10 miles outside of town. Where they found it was once said to be home to a gothic castle full of aliens but one night the castle and the aliens vanished all that was left was that flag. A local couple claimed to have spent the night in the very same castle but everyone put of off as a story that was the product of a few beers. They swore by it and that the owner of the castle was a man by the name of Dr. Frank N Furtur though but eventually it died out and they went on with their lives."

Laura and Nation shared a look before looking back at the man.

"No one believed them? I heard about the story in the paper back home, a spaceship taking off outside of town."

The man shook his head.

"A few people did, there's a story about the supposed events that night, a fella in England heard about it and made it into a film I think I have a copy."

He walked back down the counter looking over the cases that lined the wall before pulling one off and bringing it back showing them.

"Here she is, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I've got a few copies of it I'll throw one in for free with your purchase."

Nation and Laura looked at each other slightly concerned making the shopkeeper raise an eyebrow at them.

"Is there a problem?"

Laura snapped out of her thinking first and shook her head smiling.

"No not at all we just aren't from around here, I'm from up north and my friend here is from Europe so all this is new to us. Well take the movie and the vsr tv over there."

The man nodded going to get the small tv leaving Nation to look at Laura like she was nuts.

"Collie we don't have the money."

"Don't worry about it, this hat isn't just a hat. When I was 17 I sewed a hidden spot inside it and kept my tips from the old pizza place I worked at in it."

As she spoke she slipped at least $40 in odd bills out of the hat without the man seeing. Nation shook her head smiling slightly before following Laura to pay for the things they bought, which ended up including the flag. Thankfully the walk back to the studio was short, when they arrived Nation quickly found Cosmo and threw the wadded up flag into his lap making him look confused.

"What is this?"

He picked it up and opened it looking it over before looking up to see Nation pacing nervously biting her red painted nails. Setting the flag aside he got up and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close holding her as she hid her face in his chest.

"Callie pointed it out in the second hand shop we were in, the man told us it was found where the castle used to be, those humans that were there that night took it back and tried to tell everyone there were aliens but the town thought they were just spouting off stories, the result of drinking and drugs, but the story carried! Damn it Riff there's a movie! Everyone in the world knows about what happened that night!"

He closed his eyes holding her as her knees gave out so he was the only thing holding her up. He kissed her head.

"It's alright my most beautiful sister, they all think it's a story made up by someone, they will never know it's true. There's no way the can find out it is. We're safe no one on this planet will be any the wiser."

She took a deep breath calming herself down as she nodded. Once she had calmed down and the flag was hidden in the left over bags in the closet they went to the dining room where Laura had set up the small tv, Ricky sat in one of the chairs holding Axton who was eating what looked like pieces of bread, across from him Callie sat looking around at the adults knowing something was up. Nation sat in the chair behind Ricky and Cosmo pulled her up taking the seat before pulling her into his lap making her smile slightly settling in. Laura started the movie and sat beside Ricky taking Axton into her lap as he began nodding off again.

As the movie went on Nation began to relax seeing very few things in the movie were truly accurate, all the singing had not happened at least a couple songs were just thrown in, the relationship between Riff and herself was down sized to a few stolen smiles, elbow signs, a few soft caresses and one Dracula kiss. But on the other hand some things were almost exact. The way the actors made their voices almost identical, the way the woman playing Laura had nailed the tap dance perfectly and the ending. The ending was as if it had been pulled from their memories, Laura screaming to make it look like she was protecting Frank, Riff shooting her, Frank trying to run only to be killed followed by Rocky. It was so exact Nation found herself watching the screen after the credits waiting for the castle scene to pop back up with her waking Laura but it didn't happen as the tape clicked off and static filled the screen.

Laura rose first walking from the room to put Axton to bed with Callie behind her. Once she returned she sat in Ricky's lap and he held her as tightly as Cosmo did Nation seeing she was a little shook up.

"Well for the most part it's right, they just left out what happened before Brad and Janet even came into the picture and after Frank was killed."

Nation looked up at Laura and took her hand squeezing it knowing seeing the memory of Eddie and everything that happened was hurting her. Ricky leered up at Cosmo holding Laura a little tighter.

"You shot her with the lazer why?"

Cosmo looked up unfazed by the anger being directed at him.

"I shot _at_ her yes, because my sister wanted her to come with us but I had to make it look like we were willing to make any sacrifices to return home. The intention was never to kill her that's why if you looked closely you seen my sister glance back to be sure she was faking."

Ricky's anger vanished as he listened before he nodded but looked at Laura seeing her crying. He gently wiped the tears away and kissed her cheek softly whispering to her that it was okay.

"If it weren't for some of the singing that's how a lot of it went...Collie."

Nation waited until Laura lifted her brown eyes to her standing up from her brothers hold she kneeled in front of Laura holding her hands tight.

"That's all over, done, gone but there's something you should know, something I didn't tell you because if Frank found out we would have never been able to go through with our plan. That night it wasn't Eddie we served, it wasn't even close to it, you know how horrible of a cook I was under pressure and so I just burnt the chicken and served it. We let you believe it was Eddie because your reaction was exactly what we needed to distract Frank and make him think he'd gotten away with something hurting someone along the way. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner but you seemed so happy after we left I didn't want to bring it up."

Nation had barely finished speaking when Laura ripped one of her hands away and struck the other women across the cheek just hard enough her head snapped to the side but not enough that it really hurt, it was enough to make Cosmo and Ricky snap into action and leer at each other. Cosmo grabbed his sister holding her away from Laura and Ricky did the same with Laura now standing but neither girl moved until Laura started sobbing sinking to her knees.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I hated you for so long after that happened! I was still angry at you for it even though I never showed it!"

Nation forced herself out of her brother's hold fixing him with a glare before she kneeled down in front of Laura again but this time was hugged tightly as the brunette sobbed apologies into her shoulder. Nation held her close glancing up at Ricky who seemed completely confused, she looked back at Cosmo and nodded for him to tell Ricky why Laura was so upset about this. Once they were out of the room Nation took Laura's face in her hands making her look at her.

"It's okay Collie I'm not mad that you were upset, you have every reason to be I kept something from you for 9 years if someone I loved did that to me I'd be mad too. Everything is fine just take a deep breath, that's not who you are anymore remember? You're not that little helpless groupie anymore, you're someone stronger than all that, the aunt Callie looks up to and the mom Axton loves so much."

Laura looked into her eyes and after a moment her tears slowed.

"Come on think about Ricky and Axton, if you had run off with Eddie like you wanted to you'd never have this life lord knows where you'd be. Probably in some tiny apartment struggling to get by all alone because the bastard cheated on you and left you. Sure the road here was harder but it's saved you a lot of pain in the long run because you're married and you have a beautiful son. It's all okay just take a breath."

Finally Laura took a deep breath and nodded keeping her eyes closed until the tears stopped. Nation smiled drying the last of her tears.

"There that's better. Come on up you get."

Laura nodded and stood as Nation did pulling her up. Cosmo came back into the room but Ricky wasn't with him making Laura's heart sink a little, he was mad she'd never mentioned some of this before she just knew it. After watching Nation and Cosmo go to their room, despite Nation's worried glances at her, Laura left the dining room in favor of the kids' rooms.

Leaning on the side of Axton's crib she looked down at the boy. He was out like a light, holding his teddy bear close, the pacifier she'd given him had fallen out of his mouth and was laying under the bear. She reached in and gently stroked his hair, soft and deep brown and strait and an arrow just like his father's, she let a smile grace her lips as her fingers brushed his cheek and he smiled in his sleep.

She sighed looking over at Callie. The girl was curled up on the day bed hugging her toy rabbit as the fairy lights illuminated the small room. She chuckled as Callie rolled over and kicked her blanket off, going to her side Laura carefully put it back on her before sighing and leaving the room. She pushed open the door to the room she was sharing with Ricky and found the lights out, not that it bothered her eyes which had adapted to the darkness on Transexual, and she could see her husband laying on the bed his back to her but she knew he wasn't sleeping.

She didn't say anything as she slipped off her shoes and pulled her hair out of the ponytail as she walked to the dresser where their clothes were. She took out a black sheer nightie she'd saved from the castle and changed into it before sitting on the foot of the bed running her fingers through her hair. Ricky shifted on the bed his foot brushing her back side making her fingers pause as she glanced over her shoulder before she looked away again. She wasn't going to speak first knowing he had something on his mind but the silence was deafening.

Finally she gave up retying her hair up with a ribbon before going to her side of the bed and got in closing her eyes. After a moment Ricky's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her head.

"Lu, we need to talk."

Laura opened her eyes looking up into his but stayed quiet. Ricky watched her eyes for a minute before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me about Eddie?"

Laura closed her eyes tucking her head under his chin.

"Not tonight please babe, I'm tired."

Ricky sighed bringing his hands up to her face so she looked at him his eyes begging.

"Okay, okay. I never told you because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of slut. You already knew about Frank and I didn't want you to think I opened my legs for anyone who kissed me, I was young I was stupid and reckless. Eddie was the first but then Frank took me in and you know that story, I'm sorry Ricky."

Ricky stayed silent as she rambled nervously but once she finally stopped he kissed her forehead lingering a long moment.

"I could never think of you that way Lu, I understand I'll never be your first but as long as I'm the last I'm happy to take you as you are. Smiling...laughing..crying..angry."

Every word was highlighted with a kiss to her jaw until finally his lips met her's making her smile as all the anxieties melted away. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck screeching a laugh when his hand slipped under the nightie to her bare stomach.

"Your hands are freezing!"

He smirked against her collarbone as his hand traveled lower making her shudder as goosebumps rose in the wake of his fingers.

"Then maybe I should warm them up."

She closed her eyes as he nipped her skin making a moan slip from her throat. His fingers found the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down then off making her giggle between gasps as his lips kissed her breasts through the thin top of the nightie nipping at it now and again making her back arch off the bed. Before she could register where his hand had gone she let out a cry of pleasure as he plunged two fingers into her, her nails dug into the pillow under her head as she struggled to breathe normally feeling his fingers move in and out of her.

"Not so cold now are they?"

He smirked up at her but she couldn't comprehend his words as her body arched and quivered at his touch. He moved away from her chest and slowly withdrew his fingers making her whine in protest and look at him through her lashes but it only made a mischievous glint rise into his eyes as he brought his fingers to her lips. Needing no instruction she began licking the digits clean while his other hand tore the thin nightie away from her body.

After freeing himself from his underwear he took his hand back from her and kissed her lips muffling the loud cry of pleasure that ripped out of her throat as he thrust into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he began moving on top of her, her nails clawed at the pillow which somehow managed not to rip. She gave another yelp as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples, his teeth teasing the sensitive bud sending goosebumps down her arms again.

She could feel her climax building like a tidal wave in her abdomen and each thrust brought it closer as she worked to take in enough air for her lungs and brain. Suddenly a knock on the door made Ricky freeze and look up panicked, it took a moment before Laura's mind cleared enough she heard the little voice on the other side heavily muffled by the padding covering the door.

"Auntie Laura Axton woke me up now I haveta pee and I can't find the bathroom."

Laura groaned slightly but let Ricky move off of her. She got out of bed and wrapped herself in a robe glancing in the mirror to make sure nothing was too messed up or no bite marks could be seen. She opened the door looking down at the half awake Callie and smiled taking her hand leading her to the panel that was almost nonexistent in the dark and pushed it open.

"There you are Callie, did Axton go back to sleep?"

Callie nodded rubbing her eye as she disappeared into the bathroom. Laura waited outside figuring the girl would need help getting back to her room when a door down the hall a little opened. A familiar shock of messed up wild red curls made her smile.

"Callie's in the bathroom."

Laura didn't realize there was an annoyed tone in her voice until Nation smiled going to her side looking her over.

"Caught you in the middle of something did she?"

Laura rolled her eyes but yelped when Nation poked her breast where her nipple was showing against the robe's fabric.

"Don't do that! I'm still wound up!"

Nation smirked nudging her away.

"Go on, go back to what you were doing I'll put her back to bed."

Laura smiled hugging her quickly.

"Thank you!"

She quickly detached herself and went back to her room closing the door smirking as she found Ricky watching her squirming a little. She walked to the foot of the bed and slowly untied her robe and let it fall off her shoulders and to the floor as she bit her lip making Ricky groan. She smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"Mmm sounds like someone needs...medical attention."

Ricky smirked at her nodding.

"Oh yes nurse, I have an ailment only you can solve."

Laugh laughed but quickly sobered up and went to his side pulling back the covers and straddling his waist.

"I can see your problem sir but you'll have to tell me how I can _fix it_."

She leaned close nipping his earlobe making him moan and his hips buck. She giggled putting her hands on his chest tsking him before kissing him gasping as his hand snaked around her waist and his fingers found her entrance teasing her so she moaned into the kiss rocking against his fingers. He took them away making her whine then give an animalistic moan as he pulled her down ontop of him so he entered her, she bit her lip against the moans and cries of ecstasy that ripped from her throat as she rocked her hips riding him.

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck before he rolled them so he was on top of her. He pinned her hands over her head in one hand while the other toyed with her breast making her cry out and arch off the bed. He smirked releasing her hands to brace himself against the headboard as he began to thrust into her hitting the spot deep inside that made her scream in ecstasy as stars burst before her eyes.

Her climax tore through her drawing out a scream that somewhere in her blissfully blank mind she worried someone would hear but she didn't care as she clung to Ricky. After a few minutes he laid beside her pulling her close kissing the bridge of her nose making her tiredly giggle, or at least try her best with a now sore throat.

"I love you Lulu."

She smiled and tucked her head under his chin purring happily.

"I love you too Ricky."

He pulled the blanket over them cuddling her close as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Yay we finally made it! Chapter 10 the big 1-0! Thanks to anyone who's read I hope you enjoy it, to anyone who isn't well it's okay too! On with the show! I do NOT own Harley Quinn, Joker or Batman or their comics (are there even ones for just Harley and Joker? This is not my area of expertise.) and I also do NOT own Rocky Horror that one belongs to dear Richard O'Brien and Batman characters belong to their owner!**_

 ***~Chapter 10~***

The next morning Laura was woken, out of nowhere and half covered by the blanket, by Callie running in and jumping onto the bed.

"Wake up! We are going to see them shoot the tv shows! Get up sleepy head!"

Laura's eyes flew open and she scrambled to cover herself with the blanket blushing such a deep red an apple would look pale, thankfully Callie seemed unaware of her state as she bounced around the foot of the bed.

"Okay okay, Callie we're up, go wake up your mom and dad."

Callie jumped off the bed and hit the ground running from the room smiling brightly. Laura hid her face in her pillow groaning.

"Oh my god that did not just happen, my goddaughter did not just burst in and almost see me naked in bed."

Ricky kissed her cheek.

"I'm afraid it did Lu but luckily she didn't seem to notice, or care maybe either way it sounds like she's got Nation up."

Laura raised her head listening carefully sure enough through the cracked open door she could hear Nation let out a surprised yelp then Callie's laugh. Shaking her head Laura got up and closed the door before she got dressed in a button down white blouse with black dots all over it, a short black skirt, tied her hair up with a red ribbon and put on her lipstick. Ricky came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She had somehow managed to get ready faster than he had seeing as he was in only his boxers making her smile.

"You look like you should be working a drive inn."

Laura laughed playfully swatting his arm.

"Don't be mean to my outfit I think it's cute!"

He smirked and tickled her sides making her laugh and try to get away.

"Stop! Ahh help!"

The door opened and Laura caught a glimpse of Nation in the doorway before she started laughing again.

"D-don't just stand there Nation help! Ahh Ricky stop!"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Nation sat down on the bed crossing her arms.

"Let her go before she pisses herself Ricky."

Ricky smirked and kissed Laura's cheek before letting her go. She smiled breathlessly at Nation.

"Thanks."

Nation inclined her chin hiding a smile before they looked at Ricky as he mumbled something about females before retreating into the bathroom as the girls shared an evil smirk. Once Ricky was in the bathroom Laura wiped tears from her cheeks then fixed her lipstick.

"Callie give you the unwanted wake up call too?"

The redhead nodded stifling a yawn.

"Scared the shit out of Cosmo doing it too cause she pounced right on top of him before falling on top of me, thank god for blankets."

Laura laughed standing and offering her hand to help the other woman up. Nation took it and got to her feet following Laura out of the room to the door of the kids' room watching as she picked up the half awake Axton holding him close as his little arms wrapped around her neck.

"She seems to have a knack for bad timing. But are we really going down to watch them film?"

Nation nodded running her fingers over Axton's hair as they passed her.

"Yeah Cosmo thought it would help us get our footing when we start. They should be starting Denton Dossier real soon then it's Marriage Maze and Happy Homes. Their segments will shorten once Dentonvale starts cause we will go on right after Marriage Maze."

Laura nodded listening as they walked to the dining room Axton asleep once more on her shoulder. When they reached the room Callie was sitting at the table refusing to even touch the toast her father set before her making Laura chuckle and hand Axton over to Nation, who happily cuddled the boy as he barely woke to adjust himself, before going to Callie taking the plate and retreated to the kitchen coming back minutes later with the bread cut into four triangles two covered with peanut butter the other two with jam.

"She's picky about her toast, always has been."

Cosmo looked dumbfounded as Laura set the plate before Callie and the child ate it happily. He shook his head sitting back in his chair his eyes following Nation as she took the chair beside him still holding Axton making Laura raise her eyebrow.

"I'm not getting my son back for the morning am I?"

Nation smiled kissing the boy's head.

"Nope."

They both laughed and Laura sat beside Callie showing her how to make mini sandwiches with the triangles, which for the 8 year old who had already created a few machines and experiments of her own was somehow fascinating. After a little while Laura went back to the kitchen and made herself a plate of toast and made coffee taking the two cups out to Nation and Cosmo laughing as they drank it thankfully. Once breakfast was over Axton woke up looking around for Laura before his brown eyes looked up at Nation making him smile.

"Ation! Down!"

Nation looked down at the boy before setting him on his feet on the floor watching as he made his way to Laura tugging himself into her lap making her smile.

"So much for kidnapping him all day. Better luck next time."

Nation rolled her eyes as she stood.

"We should head down if we want to see how things are going."

Callie jumped up completely abandoning what she was scribbling on a piece of paper as she ran to her mother tugging her hand.

"Slow down Callie, my word you act like you're excited to see this."

She smirked as Callie turned around hands on her hips and a smile on her lips.

"I am mommy!"

Nation shook her head but took the girl's hand waiting for her brother who grabbed their daughter in a hug and lifted her off the ground so she squealed laughing. He put a fingertip to her nose making her look at him.

"You know the rules right my beautiful doll?"

Callie nodded.

"Don't say anything to anyone about being from a different planet."

Cosmo smiled and kissed her head before setting her down letting her pull him ahead of the others, pausing only to kiss Nation gently.

"We'll see you when you get there."

Nation smiled watching them leave while Laura shook her head.

"Ya know I've never seen him act like that with anyone other than you and Callie, it's cute."

Nation blushed faintly but smiled as they followed after the father daughter pair, Ricky joined them as they passed the bedrooms messing up Axton's hair so he laughed reaching for his father making Laura smile and hand him over. Once they reached the set they found Cosmo and Callie standing by a large set of bleachers, that must have contained nearly all of Denton, watching the set before them though Cosmo seemed to be watching for his sister.

Nation went to his side drawing a smile to his lips as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Recognize the woman sitting behind the desk?"

Nation looked at the woman and read the nameplate on the desk, a fuzzy memory of a wedding outside a small chapel, a bride tossing bouquet and a woman catching it screaming 'I got it!'.

"It's that one woman that got married at the chapel Frank owned, where Brad and Janet got engaged."

Cosmo nodded pointing to the side of the stage off camera where a man was standing with a blonde woman that was giggling and toying with her hair as she fluttered her blue eyes, the sight made Nation want to vomit.

"And that's the groom, Ralph, from what I can gather between the cold looks and rude gestures they are not together anymore and he is with the blonde bimbo."

Nation smiled leaning into his side, she and Laura had secretly taken bets about whether the pair would stay together or not now Laura owed her $5. Suddenly a buzzer sounded and the crowd clapped before a speaker shouted out that the show was over and the cast left the stage. Laura came over holding a squirming Axton, the boy was getting startled by the sudden commotion, Nation opened her arms for the boy and he went willingly.

"Ralph and Betty Hapschatt, looks like there's some familiar faces still around."

Nation sighed looking at the pair.

"Yeah let's just hope we don't see many more or we may be in trouble. Axton don't pull hair it's not nice love."

As she spoke she pried a red curl from the toddlers hand making Laura sigh.

"Sorry I thought he was past that, he hasn't done it in so long."

Nation waved off the apology holding the boy's hand as she rocked him making him giggle. As the group was distracted Ralph came over smiling, very fakely it seemed.

"You must be the ones Bert brought over from Europe was it? I'm Ralph Hapschatt, Macy and I do a show as well as commercials for the studio."

He offered his hand to Cosmo who shook it after a second of hesitation.

"Cosmo McKinley, this is my wife Nation McKinley and our daughter Calpurnia."

Callie looked up at Ralph from her father's side before giving him one of Nation's famous cold looks that made the man chuckle nervously then look at the boy in Nation's arms.

"And who's this little one?"

Axton looked at Ralph and whimpered reaching for Laura.

"Mama."

Laura smiled taking him from Nation before looking at Ralph.

"Axton, he's mine. Can you say hello sweetie?"

Axton shook his head clinging to her tightly. Laura sighed giving Ralph an apologetic smile silently shuddering as she found his eyes running over her as she offered her hand to shake.

"I'm Laura Ansalong I'll be working as a nurse on Dentonvale."

Ralph took her and with a smile and kissed her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear, your English seems perfect for a girl from Europe."

Laura chuckled faintly taking her hand away and wiping it on her skirt.

"I'm not from Europe like my coworkers, I'm actually from Columbia South Carolina, my husband Ricky however is from the same area as our friends."

She looked up at Ricky as he came to her side wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. That put Ralph off at once making his smile once again forced as he shook hands with Ricky before stepping back and looking at them as a group.

"I'm sure Bert has already showed you around set but if you have any questions I'd gladly answer them. If you'll excuse me I'm needed on set."

With a final glance at Nation and Laura he left, Nation and Laura shared a look and a shutter before laughing. The group stayed until halfway through the next show when the kids started to get bored, returning to the dining room Laura and Nation made lunch for everyone. As they were eating Laura looked at the calendar on the wall and smiled.

"Hey it's almost Halloween!"

Nation and Cosmo shared a look before shaking their heads, Callie on the other hand looked up at Laura and tilted her head to the side intrigued.

"What's Halloween auntie Laura?"

Laura looked to Callie and smiled.

"It's a night at the end of October here on earth where people dress up in costumes and little kids go from house to house for candy. When I was your age I went out as a princess."

Callie smiled standing up on her chair.

"I wanna go get candy too! I can dress up as a….um as a…"

The girl trailed off thinking what she could be when Cosmo chuckled making her look at him.

"You can be a scientist."

Callie smiled jumping to the floor and going to her father sitting in his lap.

"Would you help me make the costume? Please daddy?"

She looked up at him with wide blue green eyes through her lashes making Nation chuckle into her glass of wine. Cosmo kissed his daughter's head.

"Anything for you my beautiful doll."

Callie cheered and threw her arms around his neck making him smile before letting her down to go back to her chair. Laura looked at Axton gently brushing his bangs from his face as he ate his food, completely ignoring the spoon Laura had been trying to get him to use.

"What to make you little man."

Nation smirked to herself looking at the paper before her on the table humming softly 'Eddie's Teddy' making Laura look up at her.

"No Nation he's not being that. Hmm maybe once I get mine and Ricky's costumes figured out I can make him something to match."

"Good luck with that one, why don't you just dig out your old groupie outfit and wear it?"

Laura blushed.

"I can't, I don't have it anymore."

Nation blinked and looked at her, she'd figured Laura would have held on to that costume since Frank had given it to her.

"What do you mean you don't have it? What did you do with it?"

Laura smiled nervously.

"It's in the castle on Tramsexual, I threw it into the lab when we left, if my memory is right it's in Rocky's tank."

Nation shook her head rolling her eyes.

"What?! It's not like you still have your domestic's uniform."

Nation thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fair enough, but it doesn't matter it's not like this place would do anything for Halloween. The most we could do is take Callie and Axton out to town to trick or treat."

Laura nodded then laughed making Nation raise an eyebrow.

"Remember that year when we were living in the castle those teens came out and you guys scared the piss out of them?"

Nation and Cosmo shared a look and smirked. That night had been fun for the siblings, they had managed to scare a group of teenage human boys so they screamed like little girls and ran away screaming with pee stains on their pants. Laura smiled seeing their smirks before looking at the clock.

"Callie you want to go into town with me and Axton?"

Callie smiled nodding making Laura glance at Nation who waved it off.

"You don't even need to ask just come back before to late."

Laura laughed as she got up lifting Axton into her arms.

"Nope I'm gonna keep her out until midnight and take her to the bar."

Nation leered at her making her laugh harder until Nation finally smiled too. Before long Laura, Ricky and the kids were walking through town, Callie hanging on Laura's hand counting each line in the sidewalk she jumped over while Ricky carried Axton watching them. After walking around and stopping in a few stores Laura looked down the street that turned into a residential street.

"That's where we'll go trick or treating in a week."

Callie smiled looking at the houses then back at Laura.

"Will we be the only kids out?"

Laura shrugged kneeling down so Callie could get on her back, which she did without hesitation as always, then stood carrying her back along the sidewalk to where Ricky was looking in the second hand store's window.

"I don't know Callie but I wouldn't imagine so even in a town this small. Hmm what are you lookin' at babe?"

She looked in the window and smiled at the well read comic book.

"What is that?"

She chuckled looking over the cover, it was an old comic book with a picture of Harley Quinn and the Joker on its cover.

"It's a comic book, it looks like a side series for Harley Quinn and the Joker from Batman."

Ricky shook his head.

"You humans have weird reading tastes."

Laura laughed but as she looked at the comic an idea struck her making her smile wider.

"I've got it! I know what to make us three for Halloween!"

Ricky raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him and went into thinking out loud.

"Well I'll need to make the costumes but I can get clothes for fabric here at the second hand shop, hmmm Axton will need certain colors though and how am I gonna get him to hold still to spray his hair? Maybe I can have Nation help me with that. Ricky will need a purple suit I think I saw one the other day, oh I'll need to bring out my white face make up! But none for Axton he could react badly to it."

"Auntie Laura I haveta pee, can we go back?"

Callie's voice snapped her out of her thinking aloud and she blinked a couple times before smiling.

"Sure kido just don't pee on me!"

Callie giggled holding tighter as they began to walk back. Once they arrived back Callie hurried off to the bathroom and Ricky looked around not seeing Nation or Cosmo anywhere.

"Wonder where they got to."

Laura giggled taking Axton.

"Trust me you don't want to know be thankful they aren't on the dining table. You ready for your bath mommy's little man?"

Axton looked up at her and smiled.

"Splish Splash!"

Laura giggled again at her son's words for bath before she kissed Ricky's cheek.

"I'll get them washed up and ready for bed you go ahead and go get yourself ready for bed I'll be there as soon as their out."

Ricky nodded before kissing her lips and heading to their room. Laura waited until Callie was done peeing before she entered the bathroom and ran a bath adding a little bit of shampoo to make bubbles for them. Once they were striped down and in the tub Laura tried to wash Axton's hair but he kept splashing drenching her completely as though she'd fallen in, and Callie was no help she just laughed holding Axton in her lap while the crown of soap bubbles on her head dropped off to the water.

"You two are impossible you know that."

Callie laughed again and Axton made a huge splash with both his arms making Laura sigh and give up washing and pull the plug. She got to her feet and grabbed a towel before lifting Axton out of the tub wrapping him in it then helping Callie out and handing her a towel. Soon they were both dried off and dressed for bed, Axton now content with his pacifier and teddy was falling asleep in his crib while Callie seemed wide awake in her bed.

"I'm not tired auntie Laura."

Laura sighed sitting on the edge of the bed thinking for a moment.

"Will a story help?"

Callie nodded smiling as she settled in cuddling her toy rabbit making Laura smile and think for a moment until her eyes landed on a picture of Riff and Magenta beside the girl's bed. Her smile softened as she tucked Callie in.

"Once upon a time there was a planet in a far away galaxy. On this planet lived many people, there were royals, servants, scientists, domestics, middle class families and lower class families. This planet was ruled by an old queen and her only son, they lived in a huge palace with the servants and domestics. In the palace there were labs big enough and filled with the greatest minds on the planet to conduct any kind of experiment you could imagine.

Among these great minds was a young man, he was younger than a lot of the scientist because he had finished his schooling ahead of his year which made the prince give him a job in the palace. The young man lived alone in a house by the beaches that defined the planet, he loved his house by the sea but he wanted someone to share it with but he wasn't a very social person so meeting people was hard.

One day as he was entering the palace for work he bumped into one of the newest domestics of the palace, she wasn't much younger than himself, her ivory skin was flawless, her eyes were a shade of green that rivaled the most beautiful emeralds, her red lips were full and inviting as they smiled at him, but what really drew his eye was the fiery red color of her hair as it fell down her shoulders in tight curls making him wonder what it would feel like to run his fingers through it.

She smiled at him looking into his sapphire blue eyes feeling her heart race as the feeling of being lost in those eyes washed over her. At that moment both understood what people meant when they spoke of love at first sight. After a day that seemed to drag on the pair met each other at the palace gates and returned, hand in hand, to his house by the sea. She loved the sea but she learned she could never love anything more than she loved the man by her side, as the moon began to set over the water they leaned close to each other and just as the moon left the sky, they kissed a kiss that silently sealed a promise that they would always love each other and be there for one another. With that kiss they began a journey to their happily ever after."

Laura smiled seeing Callie sound asleep. She leaned down and lightly kissed her head before getting up nearly screaming as she realized someone was in the doorway until she seen it was Nation. She let out a sigh holding her heart.

"Don't do that to me, you gave me a heart attack!"

She hissed going to Axton's crib finding him sound asleep as well. Nation smiled gesturing for Laura to follow her out of the room. She followed her friend out into the hall letting the door close.

"Thank you for putting her to bed. You're a good story teller by the way."

Laura smiled.

"Well it makes it easy when the people in the story are so in love. You and Cosmo are perfect for each other."

Nation smiled blushing slightly.

"Still thank you, are you shaking?"

Laura chuckled realizing her body was beginning to tremble.

"Yeah it seems like it, I took more of a bath than the kids did and my front is drenched so it's a little cold."

Nation rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Go warm yourself up, we start filming tomorrow at 7:00am sharp so be up or else."

Laura laughed turning to walk away.

"Or else what? You'll send Callie in to wake me up?"

Nation gave a low growl grabbing her around the waist so she couldn't leave.

"Yes or I could have Cosmo come in and scare you, hmm actually if you're not up I think he'd do that regardless."

Laura laughed placing her hands over Nations arms leaning into her.

"Alright alright I'll be up, just don't send your brother lord knows what he'd find."

Nation chuckled letting her go before returning to her and Cosmo's room. Laura shuddered as a cold chill ran down her spine making her hurry to her room striping off her wet clothes and slipping into the bed beside Ricky not even bothering with the nightie she normally wore. Feeling her curl up close to him Ricky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close lightly kissing her shoulder hardly awake. Laura giggled sleepily turning to face him tucking her head under his chin and falling asleep easily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay I know this story is behind with its holidays but the idea came to me so it's being done, don't like it don't read. At any rate I do not own the Rocky Horror things besides Axton and Callie. Happy reading, ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 ***~Chapter 11~***

All too soon it seemed the alarm clock was screeching waking Laura from her sleep. She wiggled herself away from Ricky's hold and turned it off before going to the closet taking out her new uniform, a pair of black boy shorts and a lacy black bra then put them on. As she was putting on her make up the door opened and Nation poked her head in.

"Damn you're up."

Laura smiled rolling her eyes before returning to putting on her eyeliner.

"Yeah I'm up, bleeding 6:45 in the morning is too early."

Nation shook her head sitting beside her at the mirror.

"Don't complain all you have to do is look like you're doing something until we get patients even then all you have to do is push sedatives down their throats."

Setting down the eye pencil Laura covered a yawn with her hand.

"It's still too early, have they even started the Dossier?"

Nation looked at her watch.

"The speakers should be yelling for them to begin any moment. Come on we have to get the kids up."

Laura sighed but got to her feet slipping into her heels before going to the bed kissing Ricky's cheek and shaking his shoulder.

"Get up babe, first day of shooting."

Ricky groaned but sat up as the girls left the room for the one across the hall. Laura lifted Axton from his crib kissing his head.

"Time to wake up little man."

Axton whined hiding his face in her neck making her sigh and look at Nation who was waking Callie. The girl opened her eyes and looked at her mother for a moment before she got out of bed rubbing her eyes. Eventually they got the kids up and dressed then sat at the dining room table eating sleepily but Laura was pushing her eggs around her plate without really seeing them. Nation set a cup of coffee in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What's got you so distracted all of a sudden?"

Laura sipped the coffee with a sigh.

"Just thinking. I don't have anything to do but act like I'm doing something for a day or two so I can keep an eye on the kids but what about after I have to start, Ricky will be helping me, you and Cosmo will be busy and I'm not letting that stupid bimbo anywhere near them."

Nation took a drink of her own coffee looking over the script in her hand.

"Callie can watch Axton it's not for very long and looking at this you'll have time to check on them."

Laura looked unsure at the two kids, too absorbed in sleeping and trying to stay awake to listen to the conversation. She looked back at Nation as Cosmo came in with his own coffee and kissed Nation on the cheek before taking his seat.

"She's only 8, what if something goes wrong?"

Nation set her cup down raising her eyebrows as she looked at Laura.

"She's an 8 year old with a mind clever enough to create machines and do experiments I think she can handle watching herself and a 1 year old besides their in a padded wing what can hurt them?"

Laura nodded to herself, she couldn't deny Callie was more than capable of looking after herself, more than some adults she knew, and it wouldn't be much to look after Axton.

"Alright I guess you have a point. When do we go on?"

Cosmo looked at his watch this time.

"About 15 minutes. Bert is introducing the show and we are to be there for it, appearances, then we come back to the office until he sends back a patient."

Laura nodded standing and going to Axton lifting him into her arms so he woke up enough to look at her.

"Sleepy mama."

Laura kissed his head.

"I know love you and Callie can go back to bed. You'll be staying with Callie for the morning okay?"

Axton nodded still too sleepy to understand. Callie got up and went to her parents kissing their cheeks.

"Good luck, we'll see you once the shows over. I'm going back to bed until then."

Nation chuckled kissing her head before watching her follow Laura back to their room. Laura grabbed Axton's teddy and pacifier while Callie grabbed her blanket and rabbit before taking them across the hall to her and Ricky's room where once they were curled up in bed she switched on the tv so it was playing the local station.

"Oh the Dossier is almost over."

She mumbled under her breath before kissing the kids' foreheads.

"You two be good, I'll come back later to check on you."

Callie nodded.

"Okay auntie Laura, good luck."

Laura smiled leaving the room bumping into Nation so they both stumbled a little.

"Ow, sorry Nation you okay?"

Nation nodded fixing her uniform.

"Yeah, you all ready to go they just striked Dossier."

Laura nodded fixing her hair so her nurse's hat sat strait.

"Let's get it over with."

The two followed the winding white paneled walls until they reached the edge of the stage where Cosmo was waiting watching the stage as Ricky wheeled a man in a wheelchair off stage the other way. The recording cut to a commercial and the stage director let them out onto the stage where Bert was waiting. Nation and Laura stayed side by side looking at the filled bleachers as whispers buzzed under the noise of the commercial off set.

Bert greeted Cosmo with a handshake then each of the girls with a peck on their hand before addressing them as a whole.

"You're first patient has been sent back, after the introduction you will go back to your places, the two of you in your office and you will go to the cage and feed him some sedatives to keep him quiet. After a short break the camera's will be in your area observing as you both talk to the family convince them their committed person is slowly slipping away then they will follow you Ansalong to the confinement room. Follow your scripts and you'll do fine."

They all nodded but the girls shared a look with glimmers of worry in their eyes. The stage director began counting down from 5 and people began to quiet down and others got into their potions. Once the director shouted 1 the cameras turned to face the group and Bert who donned a goofy smile acting blind as he walked to the podium in the center of the stage. Laura had known from the start the man wasn't blind she could tell by the feeling that ran over her skin when he faced her.

Laura snapped herself out of her thinking as they were introduced and brought to the center stage like things to show off as Bert explained the new show of Dentonvale. Meanwhile in the bedroom of the padded wing Callie and Axton were awake and Axton was looking at the screen pointing with his tiny finger at Laura, Callie smiled.

"Yes there's your mommy. Come here."

She pulled him into her lap giving him his teddy before looking back at the screen as the trio exited the stage waving. Axton saw Laura waving and waved back making Callie giggle but not say anything. Once off stage the trio returned to their wing Laura splitting off from the siblings to go to where Ricky was waiting in a room with a cage. Ricky stood by the cage door like a guard holding a red cup and a spoon giving her a small smile as she came to his side.

"Well you seemed to have serviced your first television appearance."

She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thankfully now then do I drug him now or wait?"

Ricky handed her the cup and spoon before opening the cage going to the man sitting in a wheelchair bound by a strait jacket and stuck him in the neck with a needle. After a few seconds the man slipped into a barely conscious state as Ricky stepped out locking the cage.

"You wait for the cameras to do your bit, all you need to do is give him a few spoon fulls of this as Nation and Cosmo bring in the relatives to show them that he isn't right in the head. He passes out from the sedative in there and you're done just have to leave the room and the cameras have been instructed not to follow into the living quarters they can only pass to get to the terminal ward."

Laura nodded feeling herself relax knowing she had him around to help her remember what she was doing. After a few minutes Ricky unlocked the cage door and held it open for her giving her the cue that the cameras were coming in. She stepped into the cage scooping up a spoonful of the brown mush and feeding it to the man in the chair. Within seconds he was asleep and Ricky gestured for her to leave the cage, she stepped out as the doors opened and Nation walked in behind Cosmo leading a woman and the camera crew. Laura quickly walked over to the cart in the corner and set the cup and spoon down listening as Nation and Cosmo talked to the woman while Ricky manned the cage door.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime the group left making Laura sigh and turn to face Ricky who smiled at her opening his arms for her. She stepped into them nuzzling her face against his shoulder closing her eyes making him chuckle.

"My Lulu of all people is camera shy. You've done tap dances in front of people, you've danced the Time Warp with a bunch of Transelvanians and done a floor show in a corset and underwear yet you're shy in this role?"

Laura giggled closing her eyes.

"Maybe a little, I'm not used to cameras, I'm surprised Nation and Cosmo are doing so well."

He kissed her head giving her a tight squeeze.

"You're doing fine and I'll be here to help you remember."

Laura sighed contently looking up as a buzzer sounded far off and the echo of speakers screeched that the filming was done. Ricky kissed her head again before he loosened her arms and held her hand walking out of the room. They walked first to their room pushing open the door. Axton saw Laura open the door and began fighting Callie's hold until he broke away and crawled to the edge of the bed.

Laura smiled lifting Axton into her arms cuddling him close.

"We're you good for Callie?"

Callie nodded looking away from the tv.

"He liked watching you on the tv. Auntie Laura who was that man?"

Laura glanced back at Ricky who shrugged.

"I'm not sure sweetie, he's a patient of your mom and dad's."

Callie nodded before getting up and walking to her side.

"Can we go see mommy and daddy now?"

Laura smiled softly as she nodded.

"Let's go see if we can find them, I think they are in their office."

Callie smiled and led the way out of the room and to the office. As they opened the door they found Nation and Cosmo but they weren't alone, Bert was sitting across from the pair. All eyes looked up to them as they entered and Callie went a little ridged seeing Bert, the girl shrank back into Laura before running around behind the filing cabinets to her father. Cosmo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap rubbing her back as she hid her face in his chest.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything, Callie wanted to come find you guys."

Nation shook her head glancing at her daughter.

"Nothing important just discussing how the kick off episode went. Flavors is happy with it so we get to keep our jobs and continue filming every day."

Laura and Cosmo were the only ones able to hear the slight disappointment in her voice making Cosmo wrap his free arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple. After a while of discussing things the group decided to turn in for the night, the show had run longer than they thought and after their discussion it was already growing late. Laura and Nation took the kids to their room and tucked them in smiling as they fell asleep almost at once.

As they were getting ready to leave the room Callie sat up looking at them her blue green eyes worried.

"Mommy."

The women shared a look before Nation went to the bed side kneeling down to her daughter's height putting a hand on her cheek.

"What's the matter baby?"

Callie looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"I don't like that man, there's something odd about him."

Nation was confused for a second before remembering how Callie had acted upon finding Bert in the office. She kissed the girl's forehead lingering for a moment.

"It's okay Callie, your father and I would never let anything happen to you. You don't have to worry about Bert, he won't touch you as long as we are around I promise."

Callie nodded hugging her mother tight before laying back down watching as the women left the room softly closing the door. Once the door was closed Laura looked at Nation.

"She doesn't like Bert either, I'm telling ya Nation something ain't right with him. Call me crazy there's something familiar about him."

Nation nodded looking deep in thought.

"You're right there's just something about they way he looks at us that makes my skin crawl."

She shook her head putting a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Don't worry nothing will happen, if something does I'm sure you can handle him yourself or Ricky would gut him like a fish for so much as touching you."

Laura smiled feeling better as she hugged Nation kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Genta, I needed that."

Nation smiled.

"Anytime Collie now go to bed I'm sure your husband is waiting."

Laura chuckled but went to her door pausing to watch Nation disappear into her room before leering at the shadows at the end of the hall. As soon as she shut the door behind her Laura began wrestling off her uniform tossing it to the floor.

"I'm gonna have to talk to wardrobe about making that more comfortable."

She mumbled to herself as she took down her hair letting it fall down her back as she sighed taking her nurse's hat off. It took her a moment to realize Ricky wasn't in the bed making her brows knit together as she looked around hoping to see him but her eyes only found the dark room, any ability to see in minimal darkness her eyes had gained from Transexual was now gone making her stomach turn uneasy as she looked at the shadows in the room.

"He must be in the bathroom. Calm down Laura don't freak yourself out just go to bed."

Taking her own advice she took a deep breath and climbed into bed curling up so her head was under the covers blocking out the room around her as her mind wondered.

"Is this what Nation feels when Cosmo isn't there?"

Suddenly the door opened and closed making her flinch and her eyes squeeze shut. The bed dipped beside her and arms wrapped around her making her scream and try to get away.

"Collie stop! You just smacked me in the nose!"

Laura froze at once hearing Nation's voice turning to face her in the dark only being met with a slight gleam of her eyes in the moonlight.

"What the hell are you doing coming in here and scaring the shit outta me?! I could have pissed myself!"

As she spoke Laura smacked Nation with a pillow. Nation covered her head with her arms blocking the blow.

"Like I meant to! I said your name but when you didn't answer I thought you were asleep!"

Laura growled but laid back down leering at her friend. Nation sighed wrapping her arms around Laura pulling her close.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Cosmo isn't in our room and I didn't want to be by myself."

Laura snuggled closer calming down before looking up at her friend concern marking her features.

"Cosmo is in your room and Ricky isn't here then where are they?"

Nation held her close kissing her forehead.

"It's alright don't panic, Farley wanted a word with them, Cosmo told me earlier about it."

Laura relaxed letting her eyes close as the feeling of Nations fingers in her hair relaxed her.

"You left your hair down."

Laura nodded half sleep.

"Keeping it up to long gives me a headache it's to long to keep up all the time."

Nation smiled remembering when she had cut it the second day Laura was at the castle. The girl had sworn she was never growing her hair out again yet here she laid with it long enough it covered her back. In the silence Laura had fallen asleep making Nation yawn and drift off herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sure we all know the drill, I don't own what you recognize (rocky or not) our darling handsome Richard owns Rocky and Shocky and I just mess with the characters! At any rate Cosmo get the girls and ACTION!**_

 ***~Chapter 12~***

The first several episodes went by much the same as the first, there were now 3 patients and Laura found herself surprisingly busy with one who seemed to really be nuts, he believed he was a different animal every time he escaped. After he'd escaped 3 or 4 times she had complained enough that they had finally gotten someone to guard that cage while they weren't shooting. Halloween was just days away and when ever they weren't filming Nation often found Laura in the wardrobe room sewing together fabrics and measuring herself with the tape measure. After a couple days of their arrival they were told they were allowed to dress up for Halloween and that the filming would only be half day rather than all day, this made Laura extremely happy knowing she could go around in her costume when it was finished.

Finally Halloween arrived and Laura was the first one up too excited to sleep in as she wiggled out of Ricky's hold, a struggle seeing as he was cuddling her close after their fun the night before, and skipped to the closet taking out her creation and putting it on over her black lace bra and panties. Ricky woke up after a while when the alarm went off and sat up rubbing his eyes yawning, suddenly the bed jolted making him jump and look up to see Laura straddling his legs smiling widely at him.

"Mornin' puddin'!"

Ricky blinked a couple times looking her over his jaw dropping. She had her long hair pulled back into a pair of pigtails on the back of her head, her makeup was done up with heavy eyeliner with wings, white powder on her face, and blood red lips. Her outfit made him swallow hard trying to keep himself in control. She was wearing a corset top under a lab coat, the left half of the corset was blood red and with three black diamond shapes on it, the right side was jet black, she was wearing short shorts that hugged her hips and backside perfectly that were also split red and black with the red on the right and the black on the left with two red diamond shapes, thigh high stockings covered her legs their colors opposite the shorts and two different colored high top shoes one red and the other black opposite the socks.

She took in his expression and smiled leaning forward on all fours kissing his lips.

"Do you like it?"

Ricky kissed her back cupping her cheek before breaking the kiss to nod.

"Very much my Lu, what are you?"

Laura laughed nipping his bottom lip before crawling off him to stand by the bed hands on her hips.

"I'm Harley Quinn! I've got your costume too we just need to spray your hair."

Ricky looked at her confused.

"Spray my hair? Why?"

Laura rolled her eyes turning away to take out the purple suit with an orange undershirt and a green and white checked hankie in the pocket.

"It needs to be green babe, the Joker's hair is green."

Ricky opened his mouth to protest before she turned to him and gave him her best puppy dog face making him sigh and smile.

"Alright Lu you win."

Laura smiled clapping excitedly as she took a can from the shelf of the closet shaking it, the marble in the tin can made it sound like a can of spray paint giving Ricky a feeling of worry.

"Don't worry love it's hairspray, it'll wash out in the shower I used it all the time as a kid."

He relaxed a little before looking at the door as it opened a little and Nation poked her head it before smiling stepping into the room looking Laura over.

"So this is what kept you so busy in wardrobe, it looks amazing Collie."

Laura smiled happily twirling to show off the outfit before stopping facing Nation.

"You're not dressed up Genta!"

Nation rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Of course I'm not, why should I dress up?"

Laura pouted then thought of something that would get her friend to do it.

"Callie won't be happy if you and Cosmo don't dress up too. I can help you make something up really quick!"

Nation growled at the use of her daughter but sighed.

"Alright fine but nothing over the top."

Laura smiled happily before looking at Ricky.

"Can you go get Axton up for me puddin'?"

Ricky raised an eyebrow at her at the use of the nickname making her smile.

"It's what Harley calls Joker if you don't like it I can stop."

Ricky gave her a hopeful smile and she giggled smiling back.

"Alright no more of that, but could you please get Axton up and fed?"

Ricky nodded pulling her down for a kiss before letting her up to lead Nation down to wardrobe. Once in the room Laura rummaged around the racks taking out a few things laying them out. Nation looked over the makeshift costumes and picked up the black dress that Laura had paired with a set of left over ears from Brenda and Francine's stage costumes.

"A black cat? Ohh Cosmo will love that now what to make him?"

She hummed looking around then smiled taking a lab coat off the hook and a pair of large thick lenses glasses.

"The mad scientist! It's perfect! You can be his little lap kitty!"

Nation blushed tossing a shoe from the floor at her making her laugh as she dodged it.

"Meow retract those claws miss kitty!"

Nation leered at her but it only made her laugh harder until finally Nation smiled shaking her head quickly changing into the black dress and replacing her nurse's hat with the headband ears. Laura smiled coming over to her and turning her around.

"Don't move or I'll poke you in the ass."

Nation raised her eyebrow glancing over her shoulder as Laura knelt down and safety pinned something to the back of the dress.

"There now people will know you're a cat."

Nation went to the mirror and turned looking at the black tail Laura had pinned to the dress and smiled at her.

"Alright let's get back so you can get Cosmo into his costume!"

Nation rolled her eyes smiling but followed. Once back in the wing they went to the dining room finding Ricky and Cosmo with the kids, Ricky was feeding Axton and Callie was dressed in her costume sat in Cosmo's lap as they looked over something she was drawing on paper. Nation smiled taking the glasses from Laura and snuck up behind her brother slipping them onto his face making him jump and look around as things went slightly out of focus.

"What the!? Nation what did you do?"

Nation laughed kissing his cheek as she took the glasses off showing him.

"Their for your costume, you're going to be a mad scientist and I'm the lap cat."

Cosmo looked at her as if noticing the black dress for the first time. It was a close fitting little number with for black fur around the skirt hem and the collar, it's lace sleeves covered Nation's arms in an lovely pattern, it had a low V neck but not as deep as the uniform Nation used to wear for Frank, it was also shorter than her normal work dress stopping hair short of her mid thigh.

Cosmo cleared his throat shifting Callie to his knee as he looked at Nation who smirked kissing his cheek. After Callie moved to Nation's lap Cosmo disappeared to change into his costume, a black shirt, black trousers, a white lab coat with different shades of white patches sewn onto it because it was older and the glasses. Laura looked over at Axton and Ricky and smiled as she stood tossing her pigtails over her shoulder so Axton couldn't grab them and lifted him into her arms.

"Should we get you in your costume my darling?"

Axton looked at her and nodded putting his hand to her cheek making her smile and turn her head to kiss his palm earning a giggle. Laura looked at Nation.

"I might need your help, I've got to put that coloring in Axton's hair too but I'm worried he'll squirm around and get it in his face."

Nation nodded setting Callie on her feet before standing and going to her opening her arms for the boy who smiled and went to her happily. Once Ricky was sat in a chair in the bathroom Laura got to work spraying his hair with the green spray, after a few minutes she smiled stepping back.

"All done. Don't touch it till its dry!"

Ricky put his hand down from trying to touch his newly colored hair. Laura looked at Nation who had Axton sitting on the counter standing in front of him smiling as he made faces and played with her headband ears. Taking advantage of his destruction Laura quickly sprayed his hair to match Ricky's, the toddler didn't seem to notice at all making Laura smile. Once the color was dry Laura took Ricky and Axton back to the room and gave Ricky the suit to put on while she dressed Axton in a pair of orange shorts and a green shirt that had a yellow flower where the pocket would be before slipping a pair of green shoes onto his feet.

Once Ricky was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror thinking of the comic they'd seen in the shop, the look was close by something was missing. Laura saw his expression and smiled setting Axton on the bed going to his side and pushing in to sit before the mirror.

"You need makeup to finish the look so hold still!"

Ricky rolled his eyes but did as he was told as Laura worked quickly stealing glances back at Axton making sure he wasn't going to tumble off the bed. Finally she finished setting the red lip liner pencil down smiling proudly.

"There we are! All done!"

Ricky looked at the mirror and had to blink to make sure he was seeing things right. The makeup was done almost identical to the comic as if Laura had been looking at it the whole time. He smiled standing and kissing her softly.

"Do you have a photographic memory and never told me?"

Laura giggled rubbing their nose tips together.

"Nope I grew up on Harley and Joker so it's not hard for me to know the make up. Axton don't even think about trying to get off that bed."

Ricky looked surprised looking up at Axton who was looking surprised at being caught scooting to the edge of the bed. Ricky chuckled looking back down at his wife.

"How'd you do that? Some other odd human ability?"

He joked kissing her nose so she giggled shaking her head as she went to Axton and lifted him off the bed kissing his cheek so he giggled.

"No just have eyes in the back of my head for little trouble makers."

She smiled tickling Axton so he squealed laughing trying to grab her fingers while Ricky looked confused before shaking his head. Nation opened the door clearing her throat so Laura looked up as Callie slipped past her mother and jumped onto the bed bouncing around happily. Kissing Axton's head Laura set him on the bed with Callie before going to Nation, Ricky at her side.

"Be good you two, filming won't be so long today."

The two children nodded before Callie laughed helping Axton bounce on the bed. The adults left the room closing the door before heading to their positions, Laura grabbed Cosmo as he was making his way to the office from one of the rooms.

"Hold on a sec where are those glasses?"

Cosmo lifted the spectacle out of his pocket showing her without taking his eyes off the file. Laura grumbled and took them before putting them on him forcing him to look away from the nearly fuzzy file.

"I can't see with them on Laura."

Rolling her eyes Laura took the glasses back and popped out the lenses replacing them with different ones putting them back on his face.

"There how's that?"

Cosmo looked back at the file and gave a slight smile seeing it as if he didn't have glasses on.

"Much better, how did you?"

Laura waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh please I knew you needed reading glasses in the castle so I just had lenses made earlier in the week now go they just called 2 minutes to shoot."

Cosmo looked at her baffled for a second but shook his head and hurried to the office. Filming went on like normal but Laura had to try not to laugh at the outfit Neelie was wearing, a blue dress with an apron that had a red cross in corner, her hair was put up in a bun and a nurses hat enclosed it. The other woman looked over Laura's costume and sneered a little mumbling something about slutty as she left, Laura ignored her before leaving the room for Nation and Cosmo's office sitting in the chair across from Nation who was filling out some kind of paper.

"Don't you get tired of paperwork?"

Nation didn't look up as she finished her work before closing her pen.

"Only when my hand feels ready to fall off. Hey how'd you know Cosmo needed reading glasses?"

Laura smirked looking at her nails, which Nation now seen were alternating red and black.

"When he started squinting over the notes he wrote for Frank and was hunched so close to the paper he would actually start developing a hump. I left him a pair of readers when I visited Frank in the lab once and I assumed they worked because he used them."

Nation laughed shaking her head looking at her watch.

"It's nearly sunset when does trick or treating begin?"

Laura thought for a minute then jumped up.

"5:00! We should get the kids rounded up!"

Nation rolled her eyes but stood and followed Laura to the dining room where Ricky was watching Axton and Callie jump around excited to go, well the 1 year old was mostly just jumping around because Callie was. Laura laughed lifting Axton up a over her head so he squealed laughing wildly kicking his legs, Callie smiled and ran to her mother hugging her waist.

"Can we go now mommy?!"

Nation chuckled putting a hand on her head.

"In a minute pet it's not quite time, where's your dad?"

As if on cue Cosmo came out of the kitchen sighing a little to see Callie wasn't jumping around anymore. Laura smiled brightly putting Axton on her hip.

"Alright then let's get moving!"

After walking a while the group seen there were a decent amount of kids out. After stopping at a few houses they walked to a new block and Laura felt her stomach turn into a knot seeing the white house on the corner they were walking to. She took Axton up to the door with Callie at her side and felt her heart pound in her chest as Callie rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened and a man stood by the door holding a bowl of candy, his hair was black and peppered with white, his eyes were deep blue, his features were handsome and touched lightly by age.

He smiled at Callie letting her take her pick of the candy before looking up at first Axton then Laura, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Iris?"

Laura flinched inside at her mother's name but recovered herself shaking her head holding Axton close as she turned to walk away behind Callie who was half way down the walk. The man grabbed her wrist making her freeze and go rigid.

"Laura?"

Laura yanked her hand away looking at him coldly yet fear glittered in the back of her eyes.

"Look mister I don't know who you are or why you're calling me these names but if you touch me again I'll report you to the police."

Before he could say anything Laura hurried down the walk and past the others down the sidewalk. Nation looked worried at Cosmo before hurrying to catch up with Laura putting a hand on her shoulder so she stopped walking but didn't look at her.

"Collie what's going on? Who was that?"

Laura swallowed thickly finally rising her eyes to meet Nation's revealing the glimmer of fear in them.

"My step father, I didn't think he'd still live there."

Nation pulled her into a half hug being careful not to squish Axton.

"Oh Collie, it's alright he can't do anything now, if he tries to follow us I'm sure Ricky won't let him anywhere near you and if he tried to touch you it's safe to say Ricky would gut him like a fish."

Laura smiled with a weak chuckle making Nation smile.

"There's my girl. Let's get on with taking the kids around before it gets too late."

Laura nodded waiting as Ricky, Cosmo and Callie caught up, Ricky wrapped his arms around her kissing her temple making her relax finally. The group continued around the town when they came to a two story house that's west facing wall was made up of all glass windows. The group looked at the building in awe until Callie tugged on Laura's hand impatiently.

"Alright, alright let's go."

She followed behind Callie as she skipped to the door and knocked three times. As Laura set Axton on his feet the door opened and Laura felt her heart jump into her throat in slight panic but she masked it behind a smile looking up at the young woman who was holding the candy bowl out to Callie and Axton smiling sweetly.

"Oh how cute! Are they yours?"

Laura straightened up smiling pushing her panic aside.

"Oh no just the little boy is, Callie here is my friend's daughter."

Axton grabbed onto Laura's leg and held tight looking unsure up at the young woman. The woman smiled offering her hand to Laura.

"I'm Janet Majors nice to meet you."

Laura shook her hand.

"Laura Ansalong, this is Axton and Callie, and back there is Nation, her husband Cosmo and my husband Ricky."

Janet looked behind Laura at the group who seemed to be whispering among themselves. She thought for a minute then smiled.

"You're all from the new tv show, Dentonvale right?"

Laura nodded lifting Axton as he began whining.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry but it looks like Axton is getting sleepy, it was nice meeting you. Come on Callie."

They turned and walked back to the group before continuing down the street, once they were far enough away Cosmo put a hand on Laura's shoulder making her look back at him.

"She didn't suspect anything did she?"

Laura shook her head.

"It didn't seem like it, we should be safe."

Cosmo nodded looking down at Callie as she tugged his coat with one hand and rubbed her eye with the other.

"I'm sleepy daddy, can we go back?"

Cosmo gave her a smile and kneeled down so she climbed onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck hiding her face in his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Laura smiled looking at Axton who was falling asleep against her.

"I think it's time to head back they're all tuckered out."

The others nodded and they headed back to the studio. Laura gave Axton a quick bath to wash out the hairspray then put him to bed. Going to the bathroom she peeked in to see if it was empty but found Nation ridding herself of her dress.

"Ops sorry I was looking for my makeup remover."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"If you want to shower go for it I'm only changing while Cosmo ties up some things we left earlier."

Laura smiled stepping into the room and untied her hair.

"As much as I love Halloween get me out of this costume. I laced my top to tight."

Nation laughed and went to her untying the corset.

"There better?"

Laura nodded taking a deep breath like it was the first one all night.

"Thank you,"

She went to the shower turning it on to let the water warm.

"Remember my first winter in the castle, we chased each other outside in the snow until we froze then we took a bath in that soaking tub?"

Nation smiled taking her hair out of its pins so it fell to her shoulders.

"And you turned the bubbles pink because your hair dye came out. I miss that tub some days it would be nice to soak after a long day."

Laura nodded shedding her clothes.

"No kidding, what I wouldn't give for a soak after chasing that damned animal guy all day and making rounds."

Nation chuckled turning to the mirror running her fingers through her hair to untangle her curls as Laura got into the shower when she smirked ridding herself of her underclothes and slipping into the large walk in shower behind Laura grabbing the luffa from her hand making her jump but smile handing over the body wash before she began washing her hair.

The pair took turns washing each others back before Laura got out wrapping a towel around herself wringing out her hair.

"Some days I wonder why I keep my hair long, it was so much easier to manage when it was shorter."

Nation stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she chuckled.

"So Ricky has something to pull on when you-"

"Nation!"

Nation laughed drying herself off before slipping into her nightie.

"What? You asked and I answered. If it bugs you that bad we can cut it."

Laura thought about it drying herself off then slipping into her own nightie.

"Maybe trim it a little I couldn't cut it all off again, I'm too used to it long. What about you? Your hair is getting on the long side."

Nation ran her fingers through her curls pulling one taunt seeing it touched her collarbone.

"Hmm maybe it is getting a little long, without the frizz like last time it looks so long."

Laura smirked winking at her.

"Just don't cut it all Cosmo will need something to-"

"Laura! I'm going to smack you!"

Laura laughed quickly leaving the room as Nation's face went red as her hair. Once in the hall Laura leaned on the wall calming her breathing from laughing when footsteps reached her ears making her turn only to find darkness.

 _"Urg come on eyes, we spent 8 damn years in constant night time why can't you adjust anymore?"_

Laura's thoughts cut off as she scanned the dark searching for the source of footsteps growing closer.

"Cosmo? Ricky? Nation? If this is one of your guy's idea of a joke it's not funny!"

There was no answer but the footsteps stopped making her swallow and try to shrug it off.

"It must have just been Cosmo going back to his and Nation's room."

Her voice shook a little but she turned around to go to her room only to run head first into something so she stumbled back losing her balance.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! Like the cliffhanger I left you all on? Well speaking of that shall we get on with it and see what happens to dear little Laura. Huh? Oh no Laura I only put you through these because you're my favorite now go on, go to your place. ACTION!**

 ***~Chapter 13~***

Laura felt herself lose her balance and squeaked in fear closing her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came as a hand grabbed her arm keeping her up. Slowly she opened her eyes letting out a sigh of relief turning to look at who saved her.

"Thanks, I can be a real klutz sometimes. Sorry if I-"

Her words were cut off when she was pinned against the padded wall and a ray of moonlight came in from one of the small slit windows illuminating the face of who had her. Bert looked down at her with a twisted smile on his face his hand tightening around her wrists pinned above her head.

"Bert, you scared me. Thanks for the help but Ricky will be wondering where I am so if you could let me go."

Bert's smile faded for a fraction of a second before returning as a smirk as he took off his glasses revealing, what Laura had already known, that he wasn't blind and looking at her hungrily.

"I am afraid I cannot do that mein liebling."

He leaned closer to her so his lips met her ear and a shudder ran down her spin but not in the way Bert believed.

"Did think you could walk around in those short skirts and not have to face the consequences? Well darling it's time to face them."

Laura shook her head fighting against his grip but it was too tight making her leer at him.

"Don't touch me or I'll scream! And don't say no one will hear my voice breaks glass the way it is!"

Bert looked troubled for a second before grabbing something from his pocket shoving it in her mouth keeping her from talking and screaming.

"It seems now you can't do that. Where were we?"

He let go of her wrists with one hand and trailed his fingers down her jaw making her growl against the gag and jerk her head away. It only made him smirk and grab her chin forcing her to look at him before slapping her so her head snapped back to the side.

While she was disoriented his hand grabbed the top of the nightie and yanked it down so her breasts were exposed. Laura screamed against her gag but even her highest wasn't more than a muffled murmur through the cloth. Bert looked over her breasts and licked his lips before placing his hand over one messaging it as tears slipped from her eyes. Laura remembered a time Frank had tried to force her and she'd let it happen but Nation's words from years before after losing her first baby came to her head. 'You're not that little groupie any more, you're stronger now.'

Laura opened her eyes glaring at Bert before lifting her leg and kicking him right between the legs as hard as she could. As soon as her leg hit him Bert released her falling to his knees, Laura took the gag from her mouth and threw it at him ignoring the fact it was a pair of her own panties.

"You EVER touch me, Nation or Callie and I'll skin you alive!"

With that she stomped off to Nation and Cosmo's room, she could faintly hear Nation giggling on the other side but her rage was fading and fear was gripping her chest making tears sting her eyes. She knocked on the door, more like pounded so it could be heard on the padding, and after a second it opened and Nation stood before her in just her robe hastily tied. Looking into her eyes Laura couldn't hold her sobs anymore as she fell to her knees hiding her face in her hands.

Nation watched shocked for a second before kneeling beside her friend wrapping her arms around her.

"Laura what's wrong? What happened?"

As she spoke she gently fixed Laura's nightie. Laura took a shaky breath.

"B-Bert."

Nation heard Cosmo growl and after a moment put his hand on her shoulder. Silently she stood and watched as he carefully lifted Laura into the room and set her on the bed.

"What did he do?"

Laura wiped her eyes and explained about how she had left the bathroom and heard footsteps and everything after. When she finished Nation gave her a small smile and hugged her close and Cosmo looked furious.

"I don't think after that he'll dare to touch you again."

Laura smiled weakly before glancing at Cosmo who looked ready to bust a blood vessel.

"Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted, sorry I was losing my adrenalin and thought he might try and follow me if I tired to go to my room."

Nation shook her head getting up and going to Cosmo putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him still before kissing his cheek, Laura watched as the rage slowly died away until he only looked slightly angry. She smiled softly at him before going back to Laura.

"He's just mad that Bert would do that."

She looked back at Cosmo who was distracting himself with some kind of device.

"He sees you as a part of the family so to know Bert laid a hand on you set him off. If it wouldn't get him in trouble I'm sure he'd gut the old perve alive."

Laura blinked shocked, evidently it showed because Nation smirked chuckling.

"What?"

Laura shook her head with a small smile.

"All these years I thought he only put up with me because of you and Callie."

Nation shook her head before standing pulling her up with her.

"I'm going to walk Laura back to her room, maybe give Bert a little punishment if I see him."

Cosmo didn't move or even nod to indicate he'd heard her so the girls turned to the door but the second Nation opened it Cosmo pushed it shut.

"I'll take her, you stay here."

Nation put her hands on her hips but moved away after kissing Laura on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Laura gave her a smile before following Cosmo into the dark hall. As they walked she found herself inching closer to him as her eyes darted around the darkness making him roll his eyes.

"If he's smart he's gone to his room."

Laura nodded half listening as they reached her door. Cosmo hesitated a second before kissing her forehead like he used to do his sister when they were children and she was scared.

"You'll be fine, go to bed I'm sure Ricky is wondering where you've gotten to."

Laura smiled nodding.

"Okay, and Cosmo?"

He raised an eyebrow at her making her smile.

"Thank you."

He nodded once before going back down the hall. Laura quickly opened the door to her room and shut it just as fast sighing as she leaned against it listening to the sounds in the room. She could hear Ricky softly snoring in the bed but there was something else, she moved to the bed squinting to see in the dark until she found Axton curled up next to Ricky sleeping soundly with his thumb in his mouth. She smiled carefully slipping into the bed.

The moment the bed shifted with her weight added Ricky's eyes opened making her gasp silently, no matter how long she'd spent on Transexual she never got used to the odd light reflecting off the inhabitants eyes, it reminded her of a cat when a little light catches their eye at night. She put her hand over her heart.

"Don't do that Ricky, scare me to death."

Ricky smiled slightly reaching over and cupping her cheek but his smile vanished as she winced, it was still a little tender from Bert slapping her.

"What happened Lu? I hard Cosmo out in the hall."

Laura shook her head laying down and pulling Axton close smiling as he removed his thumb from his mouth and clung to her sleeping soundly.

"Bert cornered me after I got out of the shower, he tried to….force me...but I kicked him where it hurts after he slapped me and told him if he ever touch me, Nation or Callie I'd skin him alive."

Ricky winced a little out of slight sympathy but carefully pulled Laura and Axton closer so he could lean over and kiss the top of her nose.

"There's my Lulu, but why did Cosmo walk you back?"

Laura blushed taking his hand lacing their fingers.

"Well the adrenalin started to wear down and I was afraid he'd follow me so I went to the first place I could think and that was to Nation, she's always made me feel safe ever since day one, and I lost it I broke down scared but calmed down after a bit and Nation was going to walk me back but I guess Cosmo didn't want her out in case Bert was still lurking so he walked me back."

Ricky kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Remind me to thank him for that then, now try to sleep we have to be up to shoot in the morning."

She nodded before kissing him then Axton's head letting her eyes close. She woke a few hours later with a start feeling Axton kick her, she looked down to find him sleeping once again before looking around the room. Something wasn't right, she could just feel it, slipping out of bed she slipped into the hall looking around before entering Callie and Axton's room. The second she opened the door she was met by the sound of Callie screaming and thrashing around, Laura felt her pulse quicken fearing Bert had ignored her warning but as the glow of the old fairy lights illuminated the bed she seen Callie in the mists of a bad dream.

She smiled softly relaxing as she went to the bedside sitting on the edge before gently holding Callie's wrist to stop her from thrashing them around.

"Callie wake up, it's just a dream."

Callie opened her eyes and looked around wildly before throwing herself at Laura sobbing. Laura held her close rubbing her back.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're alright love it was only a dream."

Callie sniffled holding herself closer.

"But it was scary!"

Laura gently rocked her humming softly

"What happened?"

Callie calmed down a little and took a breath.

"You and mommy were taken away somewhere by a bad man and we couldn't find you anywhere. You both were in a dark room tied up and the bad man would do things that made you both scream and bleed."

Laura held her tight kissing her head.

"It's alright Callie, your mom and I aren't going anywhere."

She looked at the clock on the night stand, 1:00am the other pair shouldn't be up to anything.

"Do you want to go sleep with your parents?"

Callie thought for a moment and nodded wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. Laura chuckled and carried Callie down the hall to Nation and Cosmo's room knocking on the door to give the pair a warning but it was yanked open mere seconds later by a rather angry Cosmo.

"Laura you better have a good reason for knocking at one in the morning."

Callie flinched but Laura rolled her eyes looking past him at Nation who sat up woken by her brother.

"Someone had a nightmare Nation, she wants to sleep with you."

Nation quickly slipped on her underclothes before coming to the door leering at her brother who backed off seeing now Callie being handed to Nation.

"Thank you Collie, sorry if she woke Axton."

Laura shook her head waving it off.

"No he's in bed with Ricky, didn't make it to his crib, he actually woke me up which led me to finding Callie having a bad dream."

Nation nodded kissing Callie's head.

"Thank you still."

Laura nodded before heading back toward her room pausing for a moment listening around her before slipping back into the room. She curled back up beside Axton closing her eyes going back to sleep. Sometime around 5:30 Ricky gently shook her shoulder making her groan.

"I don't wanna get up yet, Nation can yell at me in 5 minutes."

Ricky chuckled kissing her ear.

"Their paging you to the cages Lu."

Laura groaned again getting up and changing into her uniform not bothering to put her hair up as she left the room for the rooms. After 15 minutes she came back grumbling to herself as she sat on the foot of the bed putting up her hair before turning around smacking Ricky's foot so he started awake.

"Come give me a hand the stupid animal guy got out again and won't take his sedative so I need you to hold him down to get the injection."

Ricky blinked at her a moment before falling back on the pillows.

"Put him in a strait jacket and give it to him."

Laura growled standing up with her hands on her hips leering at him.

"He is in a strait jacket smart ass but I can't keep him down and inject him! Just get up and help me!"

Ricky looked at her but did as told getting dressed before following her to the room. After the injection was done she stomped her foot and walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder going back to the room. Ricky waited a little bit to let her cool down and by the time he walked by Nation and Cosmo's room Nation was leaving with Callie at her side. Nation looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're up early, something happen?"

Ricky looked at her then at the door to the room he shared with Laura.

"Laura's in a bad mood, she woke up really early then came back to bed only to get called about an hour ago that there was trouble in a cage."

Nation followed his gaze then looked at Callie.

"Why don't you go with your dad to get breakfast ready Callie?"

Callie nodded taking off down the hall to the dining room, once she was gone Nation brushed past Ricky and went to the bedroom door pushing it open enough to look in. Laura was sat at her makeup table head in her hands so her fingers massaged her temples. Cautious Nation stepped into the room softly closing the door.

"Collie? everything okay?"

Laura sighed but it came out as more of a growl.

"I'm fine, just tired. Tell Ricky he doesn't need to send you in to check on me just because I snapped at him."

Nation looked a little worried but turned to leave, if she knew Laura at all whatever was bugging her would be to much not to tell someone.

"Nation?"

And there it was. Nation turned back to face Laura who was still looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"I'm late."

Nation's eyes widened as first joy then worry filled her. She went to the other woman's side putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How late?"

Laura sighed closing her eyes.

"A day, maybe two."

Biting her lip Nation tried to think of something. Since they weren't on Transexual her aunt wasn't there to examine Laura and because of the odd gestation period of Transylvanian pregnancies a human pregnacy test was useless. Her brows knitted together as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"If that's the case the most we can do is wait another day or so for any signs of morning sickness. Is this why you snapped at Ricky?"

Laura blushed looking down.

"No, I only yelled at him because I was tired and annoyed about being woken up at 5am. I should go tell him I'm sorry."

Nation nodded watching as she got up before going to the bed and picking up Axton who was starting to wake up. following Laura from the room they reached the dining room to find Callie sitting in Cosmo's lap writing on a paper with his help while Ricky looked through the paper drinking his coffee. Laura gave Nation a worried look before going to Ricky wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before love, I'm just tired after waking up so early."

Ricky kissed her hand.

"It's okay Lu, I'm not used to you of all people being in a sour mood."

Nation scoffed as she took her seat beside Cosmo holding Axton as he played with one of her curls.

"You call that a sour mood? Then don't ever wake her up before dawn when she doesn't have to be. When we were with Frank and I woke her up at about 5 in the morning to help me with cleaning and oh my god she hated me all day, quietest day I'd had since she came to the castle but a little unnerving because she'd leer at me constantly."

Laura blushed hiding her face in Ricky's shoulder.

"She was also the spoiled one in the house, she had no responsibility other than relieving Frank of tension when he needed."

Nation gave Cosmo a warning look and he returned his attention back to helping Callie. Laura listened to the words but brushed them off letting go of Ricky to go into the kitchen making herself breakfast. While she was gone Ricky took Axton to change and dress him making Nation look at Cosmo.

"Cosmo, Laura says she's late, she's worried she's pregnant again."

Cosmo took a drink of his coffee shaking his head.

"Impossible, you know the effect transylvanian pregnancies have on a body, she won't be able to have another baby until Axton is 2, she still has another year to go."

Nation bit her lip.

"But she's human, her body could react differently to those effects. Without aunt Nellie here we have no way of knowing."

Cosmo shook his head.

"If her body reacted any different to the effects than yours did we would know. I'm sure it's just stress or some human thing."

Nation opened her mouth to argue but Laura came back into the room and set her plate down blushing.

"Um Nation c-could I borrow one of your uniforms? My spare is in the wash and this one is dirty."

Nation looked over the other woman's dress for any sign of something to make it unclean when she seen how Laura was standing, shifting a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah go ahead you know where they are."

Laura smiled thankfully and left the room in a hurry making Cosmo smirk and Nation leer at him.

"How did you know?!"

Cosmo lifted his cup and smirked at her.

"Observation my darling sister, observations."

Nation's jaw dropped a little.

"You saw the spot on her skirt!"

Cosmo nodded finishing his coffee before setting Callie on her feet.

"Alright my beautiful doll, you and Axton behave the show will be starting soon."

Callie kisses his cheek smiling.

"Yes daddy."

"That's my doll now tell your mother goodbye and go find aunt Laura."

Callie went to Nation hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Good luck mommy!"

Nation kissed her temple hugging her back.

"Thank you baby."

After Callie was with Axton the group went to their posts as filming began, Ricky had to admit it was weird seeing Laura in a long skirt and he couldn't help but see she wasn't jumping around or skipping about as much. Once the cameras were off them Ricky wrapped his arms around her chuckling as she leaned into his hold.

"You feeling okay Lu?"

She nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine just a girl thing."

She giggled wiggling out of his hold as he looked at her confused then shook his head following her as they finished rounds.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome again everyone! Well I've been given a new zeal to write again after the arrivent of my very own Shock Treatment shirt! I just opened it and I already love it! (It may not have Cosmo on it but Nation and Ansalong are on it so it's still a win! Sorry Richard.) At any rate this chapter has taken a time jump from the one before and even though it states it a warning is always nice! Now on with the show ACTION!**

 ***~Chapter 14~***

After a year of working in the television studio the group had fallen into their pattern so they followed it like clock work and things ran smoothly. Callie was now 8 years old and homesick for the shores of Transexual she'd grown up on, she had also put her time into a few creations impressing her father, mother and aunt with each one, her latest one was something that Cosmo took as a nudge to figure out how to take over so they could return home, a device that took a lullaby Nation and Laura used to sing and used it to hypnotize a person.

Axton was 2 and still followed Callie everywhere when his mother and Nation weren't around, he'd also begun to show a more advanced ability to learn. It had startled Laura when she'd been reading to him and he read the next sentence for her, a little shakily but he read it. From there he had learned his colors, shapes and was working on counting higher than 7, he was struggling a little with that one but with Cosmo's help he was getting better.

After that night Laura had threatened to skin him Bert had left the girls alone and been more polite to them giving Laura a secret swell of pride that she'd brought on the behavior. The wing now had 4 patients and the only room open was the terminal ward but they couldn't fill it per Farley's orders that it was reserved for a particular guest to come.

It was early morning, the studio was just coming to life as Nation and Cosmo made their way down to the set from wardrobe, Bert greeted them but Nation was looking at the crowd of townspeople as they came in to fill the bleachers when suddenly a young woman in a pink suit caught her eye and made her throat dry as she gripped Cosmo's hand making him look at her.

"What is it Nation?"

She pointed to Janet pulling Brad to two open seats.

"Hmm so they came to watch. Don't worry darling they aren't going to figure anything out."

He kissed her forehead making her relax a little before looking at Kirk.

"Three Kirk and make the last one strong."

Kirk nodded and poured the coffee setting them in front of Nation.

"Trouble getting up this morning?"

Nation rolled her eyes taking a drink from one of the normal cups.

"Not for me Kirk, Laura is crabby if she doesn't get her coffee."

She took the other cup before kissing Cosmo's cheek.

"I'll see you on set I need to go get Laura if she's not already up."

Cosmo kissed her cheek before watching her leave drinking his own coffee.

"Your lucky Mac, two of the hottest girls on set and you work with them. I wouldn't mind doing that Ansalong a few favors."

Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"And she'd tell you that you're stupid and smack you so hard any descendants you have will feel it. She's married with a child Kirk you don't have a chance."

Kirk winced shaking his head.

"No need to be a wet blanket, unless I stepped on your toes. Getting a little bored with that wife of yours?"

Cosmo growled leering at Kirk who finally had the brain capacity to shut up as Cosmo left the main set for his and Nation's office where he found Bert waiting with a folder in hand.

"Ahh just the doctor I was looking for."

He held up the folder.

"Farley's newest episode and he's asked that it be played out precisely as it's written."

Cosmo took the folder and sat down in his chair looking it over before his eyes widened.

"Brad Majors as a patient? Is he sure about this?"

Bert shrugged.

"It would seem he is."

They both looked at the door as Nation came in.

"Remind me never to scare Laura awake again, I think she bruised my ribs."

Cosmo hid a chuckle but pulled her into his lap as she came over rubbing her side. He kissed her head.

"I don't think she hit you that hard my love but I'll gladly take a look at it later for you."

Nation smiled rolling her eyes as she kissed his cheek.

"Later my beloved darling."

He held her closer before giving her the file.

"It seems we will have a special episode."

Nation looked over the file and bit her lip.

"Is it wise to take it? What if...what if they recognize us?"

Cosmo sighed kissing her head.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, Laura looks nothing like the groupie they seen be killed, you look nothing like or sound nothing like the domestic they'd remember and I highly doubt they'd recognize me."

Nation nodded agreeing but still looked worried.

"But we do still have traits like before, Laura has her voice, and you and I are attached at the hip."

Cosmo shook his head rubbing her back.

"They won't, humans can be very dull at times remember, we will be fine."

Nation nodded before standing taking her chair reading over the rest of the file. Bert looked at Cosmo.

"Trouble with the patient to be Mac?"

Cosmo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We've met them before and we worry if they remember us they will not trust us."

Bert nodded once but stayed silent carefully watching the pair until the speakers yelled to strike the Dossier and begin prep for Marriage Maze. The siblings watched as he left remembering last second about his walking stick, once he was out of the room Nation shuddered.

"Laura wasn't kidding it's like we've been around him before, did you see how he hardly reacted to knowing we've met Brad and Janet before?"

Cosmo nodded lost in thought making Nation sigh and look back at the script.

"Callie found your book of Transexual sciences, she's been reading it all morning."

Cosmo snapped from his thoughts looking at her.

"She can understand that? It took me until I was 18 to be able to understand what it was talking about."

Nation shrugged dropping the file on the desk.

"What can I say, she got her father's brains and my looks, she's 8 years old and dangerous. She made a laser you know, it's a prototype so it doesn't kill anything but she made one, Laura lost her hair dryer for it."

Cosmo looked shocked, he hadn't made his first laser until his second year of college on Asexual, a sister planet to Transexual, when he was 20 at least and even then he hadn't perfected it until their last year living with Frank.

"Cosmo? Riff Raff!"

Cosmo snapped from his thoughts again hearing his sister shout his name in her normal thick transylvanian accent. She looked worried as she bit her lip, he took her hand kissing it then trailed his lips up her arm until he kissed her lips.

"I'll talk to her and keep her from making it any more dangerous."

Nation smiled kissing him back.

"Thank you, I'd hate for her to hurt anyone with it by mistake, mmm she's got your temper when she gets angry."

Cosmo felt a shudder run down his spine as she insisted on using her accent still and it made her smirk at his reaction. Suddenly the door opened making Cosmo jump back into sitting in his chair blushing faintly as he shifted in his seat, Nation growled looking at the person who'd interrupted and found Laura trying to hide a smile at catching them.

"What is it?"

Laura blinked surprised at the return of the accent then giggled.

"Careful Nation, you're slipping up. Anyway I've got the room all set up for the new patient, course Cosmo won't tell me who it is and Bert is no help he just dodged the question Ricky has no clue so he's no help eith-"

"Laura!"

Laura stopped talking chuckling slightly.

"Sorry talking to much again?"

"Yes and it's rather annoying. Tell us what you came to say and go back to your post, they'll be calling Ricky out to get the patient any minute."

Laura looked at Cosmo pouting slightly before shaking it off and smiling.

"They just called him out I came to give you guys the 2 minute warning!"

With that she left the room making Nation shake her head.

"Okay no more strong coffee for her. Are you ready for this episode?"

Cosmo took her hand squeezing it before the buzzer rang signaling the start. A few seconds later the doors opened and in walked Janet Majors, beside her Ricky was pushing Brad in a wheelchair. Cosmos smiled as he and Nation put down their pens.

"Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Majors, how wonderful to see you. I'm Doctor Cosmo McKinley and this is my wife and colleague Doctor Nation McKinley."

They pointed to their name plates in turn and Nation smiled warmly at Janet.

"We understand you've been going through a rather trying time."

Janet nodded looking at both of them a feeling stirring in her stomach like deja vu.

"Uh y-yes we have."

Brad stood up from the wheelchair fixing his glasses.

"N-now listen, there's nothing really wrong with me! Janet and I haven't been getting along that well lately and I've had a little trouble…."

Brad trailed off as Ricky stuck him in the neck with a needle and injected a strong sedative into him making his mouth keep moving but no words come out, Janet had been looking away out of embarrassment and hadn't seen the motion. As Brad's words trailed off Ricky gave him a light shove and he collapsed on his back onto the desk. Janet jumped shocked as Cosmo and Nation acted surprised and Cosmo began examining Brad's eyes.

"Oh Brad!"

She said as she lightly stroked his hair looking worried.

"Does he do this often?"

Janet looked at Cosmo brows furrowed.

"No he's never done this before."

Cosmo put a hand on her shoulder before gesturing for Rocky to move Brad back to the wheelchair.

"Then there's still hope, lots and lots of hope."

He pressed a button hid under the desk that would ring a buzzer where Laura was waiting to cue her in.

"If anyone can help Brad you can."

"Well he does need help."

Janet helped Ricky sit Brad up as the door opened and Laura skipped in smiling brightly.

"Ahh nurse Ansalong you've arrived."

"Oh that was real short notice cause the other monkeys were-"

Janet looked up at Laura surprised by her appearance as Ricky left the room.

"Attended to Mr. Majors nurse."

Laura sighed as Nation ordered her and began situating Brad in the chair, her skirt showing off the black boy shorts underwear she chose to wear as Cosmo held out a contract to Janet.

"Just one or two formalities that have to be dealt with Mrs. Majors. A contract to be signed."

Laura felt the paper hit her backside as Cosmo's tone became a little annoyed making her straighten up and move to stand behind the wheelchair turning it to leave.

"Oh could I do that later please?"

"Of course you can Mrs. Majors."

The words were hardly out of Nations mouth and Janet had followed Laura into the hall making the siblings share a look before standing to hurry after but Cosmo ran into the door as it closed making Nation hide a giggle as he yelped in pain before pushing the door open. Laura felt Janet at her side and whispered lowly as they turned the corner.

"Sign the contract tomorrow."

Janet looked at her baffled for a second before they stopped walking hearing Cosmo call after her.

"Mrs. Majors! Just one or two details! Does Brad have any living relatives, any blood relatives?"

Laura rolled her eyes and began walking back towards the terminal ward as Janet faced Cosmo and Nation.

"No he doesn't could I take care of this later?"

Nation gave her a fake smile.

"Of course."

As soon as they were out of sight she yanked the contract from her brother and slapped his hand making him flinch.

"What are you trying to do?! Make her suspicious?"

Cosmo looked at her at a loss for words at the second before regaining himself.

"No, the formalities need to be taken care of so she doesn't suspect."

Nation rolled her eyes heading back to the office.

"She'll suspect more if you keep pushing her. Please Cosmo we'll get her to sign tomorrow."

Cosmo nodded and followed her to their office. Laura was just walking through the doors to the terminal ward Ricky held open when Janet caught up with her.

"Why did you tell me to sign the contract later?"

Laura looked at her and smiled.

"Well that way ya get the first day free!"

Janet looked worried and weary as she stood outside the round cage as Laura parked the wheelchair the walked out closing the door and locking it. Once out of the ward she hurried to the next room where Ricky was already waiting.

"Just a little longer Lu, then you're off your feet for the day."

She smiled kissing his cheek before entering the cage and giving the patient in the strait jacket his sedatives growling when he refused and kicked at her making her step on his foot pinning it down.

"Get the other one babe he's not taking it today."

Ricky nodded and handed her the needle which she used to quickly inject the sedative sighing.

"They get worse every time, if it's not one it's the stupid animal guy."

Ricky hugged her close as she exited the cage and he closed it. She smiled leaning into his hold.

"We still have two rooms left then we can take a break Lulu."

She giggled at the nickname and walked out of his hold to finish their rounds. In the office Nation smiled turning off the portable tv as Bert laughed and Cosmo looked through files organizing them.

"She got it! She got the big one! Infinite regression!"

Nation laughed sitting down.

"Our speciality!"

"Your speciality!"

Nation looked at Cosmo who seemed to be absorbed in the file in his hand.

"I can't wait to begin on him."

Nation caught the smile on her brother's lips and clasped her hands together as she rested her elbows on the desktop.

"Really Bert I don't know what we'd do without you."

Nation watched as Cosmo looked over the folder in his hands walking to a filing cabinet behind his chair.

"I must confess the decision to have Brad committed was not strictly my own."

Cosmo looked a little troubled.

"No of course there's Janet, but if she was so keen on getting him in here then why wouldn't she sign the contract?"

Nation had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and keep her smile in place as Bert held her hand on the desk.

"You know it wasn't Janet exactly,"

Bert's tone had become a little nervous as he watched Cosmo open the filing cabinet while Nation turned her eyes to him.

"It was, in fact, your new sponsor."

Cosmo paused in reorganizing the drawer he'd opened and gripped the side tightly.

"Sponsor?"

Nation faced her brother internally worrying a little about his reaction.

"Dentonvale has been sold!"

"Sold?"

Nation could see the tension build in her brother's shoulders as he went ridged.

"Dear old Bert settled everything."

Nation hoped her pipping in would help ease him but it seemed to do the opposite as Bert chimed back in like she hadn't spoke.

"Yeah! You endorse his faith factory and he endorses your research!"

Cosmo's body went as rigid as a cat that just had its tail stepped on as he slammed the drawer shut growling.

"HE?! How dare this person take advantage of my weakness?!"

Nation looked a little surprised but kept her voice steady despite the look Cosmo was giving her.

"I don't think he intends to go that far."

Cosmo seemed to snap out of his rage as he inhaled deeply through his nose turning away and putting his forehead against the filing cabinet calming himself down. Nation laughed with Bert at his reaction but inside she felt bad for her brother knowing it was a shock that came out of nowhere being told Farley was now responsible for more than their spot at the studio but also all the funding they'd need to do anything.

Laura returned to Brad's cell to find Janet still there, she cursed mentally knowing she couldn't give Brad his medication while Janet was there. A buzzer went off in the corner of the room making Janet jump then realize she was there.

"What's that?"

Laura smiled at her.

"Just the buzzer telling me Dr. Cosmo needs me, if you'll excuse me."

Not waiting for an answer she left the room for the office finding Nation behind the desk.

"Where's Cosmo? He paged me."

Nation looked up.

"One of the rooms he said he needed your help with one of them."

Laura nodded pausing as Nation said her name.

"Remember the cameras are still going Laura."

Laura nodded leaving the office for the rooms to search for Cosmo. After helping Cosmo administer a new dose of sedatives to the room's occupant they went their separate ways, him back to the office with his nose in the script and her to her and Ricky's room to check on the kids. Once in the room she found Axton sitting on the bed watching as Callie messed around with some device.

"Careful Callie, don't hurt yourself or Axton."

Callie nodded not really listening making Laura sigh and leave the room as another buzzer went off sending her back to the office. Cosmo pointed to the door the minute she walked in.

"Nation needs your help in the kitchen, Bert is having dinner with us to discuss more about the new show."

Laura growled crossing her arms.

"I'm not a servant! The cameras aren't rolling so you don't have to be a jerk to me!"

Cosmo looked up at her but she had already left the room for the kitchen. Once everything was made Laura helped Nation carry three plates to the dining table along with wine and three glasses.

"Are you sure you want to eat in the kitchen? You're going to be part of the show to Collie so you should hear what's going on."

Laura shook her head setting the plates down as Nation poured the wine.

"It's fine besides this way I can keep the kids out of the way so you can talk. It's fine Genta I promise."

Nation looked unsure but didn't say anything. After a little while Bert arrived and ate with Nation and Cosmo covering the basics of the new show they were to help Farley execute. Once they were done Bert found the hidden buzzer under the table and pressed it, moments later Laura came in with a cart and cleared the dishes as Bert took Nations hand.

"What a meal! Simply scrumptious, meine Liebling! I insist on the recipe."

Nation glanced at Laura as Bert grabbed her hand and Laura took Cosmo and Bert's plates looking a little peeved.

"Coming from a gourmet that's praise indeed but….secrets."

Bert fained disappointment before looking at Cosmo who put the stopper back in the wine.

"With fast food Farley at the helm it'll probably be TV dinners from now on."

Nation looked at him over the rim of her glass before watching as Laura took her plate and set it on the cart.

"Farley is already a tv winner as we shall see."

As he spoke Bert pressed a couple buttons on a remote on the table and seconds later Ricky came in pushing the portable tv making everyone turn to look.

"Dentonvale will run forever now that his interest has embraced mental hygiene."

Nation looked back at Bert surprised while Laura did her best to ignore the feeling of Bert's hand brushing down her back as he 'gestured'.

"Our field?"

Bert pulled a folder from his coat holding it up making the siblings eyes widen, the script never came so quickly after they had filmed one episode.

"Who do you think gave you the new episode?"

Bert chuckled seeing their reactions. Laura looked down at the folder before watching, like Cosmo, as Nation grabbed the folder and began looking it over. Laura looked at the papers inside over Nations shoulder as she set a bowl of fruit on the table listening to Bert talk.

"So Janet will be free to front line the new Faith Factory show."

Cosmo looked a little annoyed.

"We're the experts."

"Who trusts experts?"

Bert quickly responded feeling the fruit bowl until he grabbed an apple smirking.

"Why Janet?"

Nations question made him chuckle again.

"Everyone loves the girl next door."

He took a swift bite out of the apple.

"Particularly Farley."

The room was silent as Cosmo leered at Bert and Nation gave a small smile to her brother closing the file and leaning on the table.

"So it seems."

Bert started laughing as Cosmo looked back at his sister who just smiled as she ate a grape from the bowl ignoring the filthy look Cosmo was shooting Bert. After a while in silence looking over their scripts the buzzer announced the second half of shooting signaling Janet was entering. Moments later Janet walked through the double doors looking a little confused now wearing a Taiwanese style pink dress.

"Janet!"

All three said in unison as the girl walked in, Laura and Ricky stayed at their places either side of the door watching as Cosmo and Nation stood.

"I came to see Brad."

Nation smiled a little nervous.

"That's out of the question. He's sleeping like a baby."

Cosmo pulled out the chair and Nation gently pushed her into it.

"It's you we're concerned about Janet."

"Yes Janet how are you? Are you happy?"

Janet looked confused at the question as Nation handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh, I'm happy."

The siblings shared a look at her answer.

"There are countless people in this world, Janet who believe they are happy."

Nation shook her head in an agreeing way looking at Janet.

"But they only think that they are happy."

Janet chuckled as Bert got up from his place at the table and joined the siblings.

"Oh well that doesn't make any sense."

All eyes turned to Bert as he walked along the table to the portable tv.

"This might Janet."

He turned the tv on and turned up the volume. Farley came on screen addressing Janet, as he began singing the others joined in acting as the backup vocals to the song. Once the song was over Nation smiled going to Janet's side.

"I just love home movies don't you?"

Farley addressed Janet again making her smile before the tv turned off.

"Well, Farley Flavors is fairly flattering."

Laura rolled her eyes at the remark as she and Ricky began to move the tv from its place.

"But I want to see Brad."

Janet began to get up making Nation stand straight before looking her in the eye.

"But the question is, Janet, does Brad want to see you? Quite frankly he hates you."

Janet looked shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Cosmo walked up behind the chair tapping his fingertips together drawing Janet's attention. Laura bit back a chuckle, she'd seen the siblings use this technique before once on her even.

"Brad is harboring deep feelings of hostility towards you, Janet."

"Towards me?"

Janet and Nation looked at Cosmo as Ricky led Laura and the tv out of the room, as they passed Nation Laura bumped her with the cart making her look at her warningly before turning her attention back to the Janet situation.

"It's classical. Almost a textbook case."

Janet sank back into her chair covering her face with her hands.

"Oh no!"

She began to cry making Nation place a hand on her back softly shooting Cosmo a warning leer.

"That's an extremely negative response."

Nation looked back at Janet taking her hand away.

"Yes Janet. Leave the crying to Brad."

Janet sniffled moving her hands to her temples.

"Is it because I'm becoming too popular?"

"On the contrary Janet, he wants to see your ratings soar."

Bert spoke up for the first time drawing everyone's eyes to him.

"He needs a woman of exceptional desirability."

Something in how Janet looked changes slightly as she took in their words.

"So, you see, Janet you can help us to help him."

Nation's soft tone made Janet look at her as realization dawned and she smiled as all three leaned closer.

"Maybe I can."

Meanwhile back in the terminal ward Laura walked out of the doors feeling slightly better after putting Brad in a strait jacket and leaving Ricky to close and lock the cage while she checked the other rooms. After their talk the group in the dining room went into silence with Cosmo, Nation and Bert reading their scripts while Janet sat quietly with her tea watching and thinking. There was something familiar about the pair sitting either side of her but she couldn't place it to save her life but she kept getting flashes in her mind of red frizzy hair and a maid dress when she'd look at Nation and stringy blonde hair and a fake hunchback when she'd glance at Cosmo.

Suddenly Bert rapped his walking stick on the table drawing everyone's attention.

"All right, you guys an early start tomorrow for Janet's debut on Good Morning Denton. By the time we unveil Farley's Faith Factory show we'll all have earned our beauty sleep."

Bert chuckled as he spoke and Nation caught a smile on her brother's face along with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Could I just peep in on Brad before I go home?"

Nation looked at Janet trying to hide her own smile.

"Home?"

The word came out of Bert's mouth like he didn't truly understand its meaning making Janet give him a look.

"Home."

She repeated the word thinking maybe he hadn't heard her correctly. Cosmo and Nation shared a look before she looked to Janet stepping in.

"This is the nerve center of operations Janet, you must stay here for tonight. That way we can all be together when Mr. Sun paints us a new day with his golden brush."

Janet chuckled slightly at her choice of words, Nation knew she would because she'd often told Laura and Callie the same thing when an overnight job or trip sounded too long. Cosmo looked at Janet as though an idea popped into his head.

"And you can 'peep in' on Brad in the morning."

"Morning?"

Bert's voice quivered a little as though once again he didn't understand the spoken word. Before anyone could say more Laura came into the room with Ricky on her heels.

"Are all the beds made up?"

Laura smiled at Nation.

"Yes I just fluffed up all the pillows and changed all the-"

"Then lock up for the night!"

Laura looked at Cosmo as he snapped at her but shook it off and smiled waving as she left the room.

"Okay!"

After locking up all the rooms and quickly putting Axton to bed then getting Callie to agree not to be up all night reading Laura quickly changed into her one piece corset sleeper and tied her robe around herself waiting where she was told to escort Janet first to the bathroom then to the room that was meant to be hers for the remainder of her stay. Laura waited tapping her fingers on her sleeve as Janet brushed her teeth then took her to her room closing the door behind her.

Nation sat on the bed beside Cosmo in just her white one piece corset sleeper and her robe, which had been left open, before taking the script from his hands dropping it on the floor so his attention was on her solely.

"I feel the heat from your skin and the stubble on your chin. You're no good."

Cosmo smirked parroting her last line as Nation leaned in close and brushed her lips over his.

"You're no good."

"You've got dirt on your hands and everybody understands you're no good.

She swung her legs up onto the bed so her feet were near the pillows making Cosmo lean close and kiss first her ankle then up to her thigh relishing her skins feel on his lips.

"Mmm you're no good."

He repeated back to her making her lips twitch into a smile as he leaned over her to kiss her lips before she slipped away standing in front of the window taking a cigarette from the pack in her hand and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh what a joke."

Cosmo sat up on the bed watching her closely.

"What a joke."

"You feel like choking. You play for broke."

"You play for broke."

"He'll leave you smoking."

Nation sang as she lit her cigarette placing it between her lips watching the flame of her lighter unaware that behind her Cosmo had taken a hand whip from its hiding place under the bed smirking at her back.

"Oh romance is not a children's game."

He cracked the whip against the bed making a shiver run down her spine as she dropped the lighter.

"But you keep going back. It's driving you insane."

Finally she sat back down on the bed smiling as Cosmo laid her on her back kissing her while his hand trailed up her thigh making her shudder and drop the burnt out cigarette to the white floor. Down the hall Janet shed her robe as her mind kept wandering back and forth from Brad to the three figures making up the show. She couldn't stop the turning in her stomach screaming that parts of what was going to on was familiar, being put in a room alone and away from Brad by another woman, the way Cosmo and Nation would look at each other or how they would speak to the nurse. She shook her head singing words to an old lullaby that came into her head.

"Drift into the treacle deep, slip into its silent depths let's go to sleep. With your everything akimbo slip into the sandman's limbo."

She turned out the lights before settling into the bed closing her eyes, the images still pestered her mind, a woman with frizzy red hair and a heavy accent in a maids dress, a tall thin man in a tattered butlers uniform with stringy blonde hair and a hunched back, and a girl with strawberry red hair, to much makeup, a squeaky voice and tap shoes. It all made for a rather confusing dream. In the next room Laura finished tying up her hair and set her nurses hat on the night stand smiling at Ricky as he took out the camera he'd found at the second hand shop and snapped a picture of her as she started to sing for no real reason.

"Night night."

Ricky snapped the picture parroting her words.

"Night night."

"It's time for bye-byes. It's been a great day thanks a heap."

Laura stood from the bed and pulled back the covers posing for another picture beside Ricky so their cheeks were together and his arm around her shoulders. He snapped the picture making her smile and kiss his cheek before getting into bed as he set the camera on the stand holding her close after turning out the light.

"Now it's time for everyone to go to sleep."

Laura snuggled close to him closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead watching her sleep until he fell asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay it's safe to say my hands hurt a little and my Shock Treatment DVD most likely hates me after all the playing and pausing to make sure I had words and scenes mostly right in the last chapter...at any rate enough whining we have work to do and a conclusion to reach so on with the sh-wait a minute Urg where are Nation and Cosmo?! Laura go find them and get into place! ACTION!**

 ***~Chapter 15~***

Nation woke reluctantly when the alarm beside the bed began buzzing loudly, she tried to block out the sound hiding her face in the crook of her brother's neck but it was no use she was up and the damned device was making sure she stayed up. She carefully sat up flinching a little as the reminders of last night stung when she sat on them but it made her smile as she reached over her still sleeping brother and shut the alarm off. She kissed his lips softly then got out of bed dressing herself and fixing her hair. Cosmo woke not long after upon not feeling her in bed and sat up quickly wincing at the slight pain in his back making Nation smile from the foot of the bed where she was pulling her shoes on, his eyes found her and he smiled sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her torso kissing her neck over the live bites from the night before making her purr.

"Good morning my beautiful, darling, amazing sister."

Nation chuckled leaning into his hold trying to ignore his hands and they messaged her hips then crept up to her chest slowly undoing the buttons of her dress.

"Good morning my darling handsome brother."

She gently grabbed his hand before he could slip it into the top of her dress and chuckling as she felt him pout against her neck.

"Not this morning my love, we have to much to do. I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

His pout turned into a wicked smile as he lightly bit a tender spot on her neck making her gasp and go weak in his arms.

"You better keep that promise or else."

She smirked getting out of his hold and turning to face him hands on her hips.

"Or else what?"

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down on the bed on top of him making her giggle.

"Or else my beloved sister I will leave you high and dry."

She gasped as his hand snaked its way from her waist to the hem of her dress tugging it up before slipping into her panties sending a tremor down her spine to her core.

"I promise! I'll keep my word."

He smirked kissing her deeply before letting her up to finish getting ready. Once she was ready she kissed him then left the room to wake Laura only to hear her giggling on the other side of the door. Looking at her watch she shook her head hitting the door once.

"Don't be too long Collie we have a job to do!"

There was a groan from the other side of the door but Nation didn't stick around to figure out if it was directed at her or not. She went back down the hall when she caught the bathroom door closing, she had heard the shower going and assumed Janet was up so after checking Bert's room she returned to the bathroom opening the door to find Bert reaching for the shower curtain where Janet was under the water.

"Hoopla Bert! Nice to see you up and about. Mac's waiting the the wardrobe Janet!"

"Uh-ha!"

Janet responded as Bert leered at her at being caught putting his glasses back on.

"Care to join me in an on set snack?"

Bert nodded with a fake smile then followed her out of the bathroom and up to Janet's dressing room holding her arm as they climbed to keep the few people around thinking he was blind. Back down in the ward Laura and Ricky had begun their rounds but Brad wasn't taking his sedative in anyway making Laura tie a gag in his mouth and leave the room tapping the spoon against the glass cup as she headed for the next room leaving Ricky to lock up Brad's cage. In the wardrobe room Cosmo was looking over the pattern he had been given to make Janet a dress, he'd already made the little number from the one Nation had worn on Halloween and was just waiting for Janet but his sister had wound him up enough he felt a headache prodding at his brain.

The door opened making him smile a little as he grabbed one of the full body mirrors.

"Hello?"

There was a pause before she got a little frustrated.

"I wanna see Brad!"

Cosmo took his cue and walked out with the mirror turning it to face her.

"Look at yourself. You're beautiful."

Janet looked confused into the mirror taking a step closer wearing nothing but her robe and slippers.

"The most desirable creature that ever walked."

Janet frowned a little still watching her reflection.

"Oh if only Brad could have found it within himself to say those things to me."

Cosmo smiled as she stepped closer like a moth drawn to a candle flame.

"He will, but it's up to you to reawaken his feelings. Farley's given you that chance. You can use the Breakfast Show to knock Denton dead."

Cosmo's smile became a smirk seeing she was completely hooked and standing just arm's reach away eyes locked on the mirror.

"Do you really think so?"

"Everybody needs you."

Janet smiled humming contently.

"But what'll I say? What'll I do?"

Cosmo gave her a questioning look but said nothing.

"What'll I wear?"

Cosmo smiled stepping away from the mirror.

"Ahh."

He walked over to the sewing table and took the red high heels off the rack they were on and set them down on the table before sitting behind the table.

"Ever since I was a little boy dressing up has always been, my greatest joy. But when it's time to be discreet there's one thing you just can't beat and that's a strapless, backless, classical little black dress!"

He took out some black fabric from the pile beside him and began feeding it through the sewing machine.

"Well first you go rip, rip, rip!"

He took the fabric away from the the machine and picked up a pair of scissors opening and closing them as he sang.

"Then you go snip, snip, snip!"

He grabbed a zipper and undid it making Janet smile and move a little as he sang.

"Then you whip in a zip, zip, zip! And split it up to the hip, hip, hip!"

Lifting the fabric he went to her side seeing she was getting into the song as she moved her robe from her shoulders.

"And as you strip, strip, strip you quiver and shiver for that soft caress."

He placed the fabric against her skin watching her shiver and quiver as he said against the feel of the silky fabric.

"As you slip, slip, slip into that little black dress!"

"Ahh hoopla!"

Janet wasn't sure where the word had come from as she used it but laughed as he tossed the fabric into the air before bringing out the finished dress. Once she was changed into it they climbed the stairs to the dressing room where Bert and Nation were waiting.

"Eh, voilà!"

"But how?"

Bert asked despite it being a little masked by Nation's gasp of surprise as she and Bert turned to look at Janet and smiled widely eyes wide at the dress. Janet smiled and began to sing what Cosmo had before walking into the room and posing like she were on a cat walk.

"Well first you go rip, rip, rip! Then you go snip, snip, snip! Then you whip in a zip, zip, zip and split it up to the hip, hip, hip!"

She climbed up on the bar as Nation and Bert cheered and went to Cosmo's side.

"And as you strip, strip, strip you shiver, you quiver for that soft caress! As you slip, slip, slip into that little black dress!"

"That minimal!"

"Minimal."

The other three repeated her words back to her as she kicked glasses out of her way and strutted along the bar top.

"Criminal!"

"Criminal."

"Cynical little black dress!"

The trio cheered grabbing three glasses that hadn't been kicked off and broke and Nation filled them with champagne. She smiled taking her brothers free hand looking back at the dress.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back!"

Cosmo gave her a smile squeezing her hand before Bert copied her.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back!"

They toasted their glasses taking a sip before Nation and Bert repeated themselves one more time making Cosmo smile.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back!"

The trio dropped their glasses letting them break as Bert took Nation by the hand and began dancing with her and Janet strutted to the end of the bar taking Cosmo's hand as he helped her down and danced with her.

"That minimal!"

"Minimal."

"Criminal!"

"Criminal."

"Cynical little black dress!"

As the song ended Bert, Nation and Cosmo sat on the couch and Cosmo pulled Janet down so she was sitting half in Nation's lap and half in his while her legs were in Bert's lap. After a moment a buzzer sounded as applause began on the set. Nation smiled at Janet as they stood.

"It's time for your big performance."

Cosmo stood at her side his hand on the small of her back.

"Time to knock them dead and give Brad his medicine."

Janet smiled and took a deep breath before leaving the room with the trio behind her. As soon as they walked off the spiral stairs Neelie came up to Janet smiling.

"Oh Janet I can't tell you how excited I am! Uh for you that is! We've got the band, back up dancers and dry ice standing by. Betty Hapschatt has been indisposed so Macy with have to do your introduction."

Janet scoffed slightly looking at Neelie as she walked to her place on stage.

"I don't need introductions."

Everyone looked at her a little surprised but quickly moved into place for the show to begin. As the camera's began to roll Cosmo, Nation and Bert watched from the sidelines as the Breakfast Show started. After a few things Macy introduced Janet.

"The fabulous, the golden, the very wonderful."

Nation and Cosmo shared a smirk hearing the annoyed tone in Macy's voice as she faked her smile.

"Janet Majors."

Macy's announcement of Janet's name was drowned out by the two backup dancers repeating her first name three times into the camera. Nation watched un-amused as Janet began her musical number, as the song went she cracked a smile seeing Cosmo get caught up in the music before he managed to get her dancing too, twirling her about and dancing with her making her smile as the song came to an end.

"And you can see and hear Janet tonight on the premier of Farley Flavor's Faith Factory."

Macy closed the shoot smiling at the camera until the stage manager striked the filming. After the band complimented Janet the trio caught up to her, Bert took her hand kissing it as the siblings watched.

"Out of self came selflessness!"

Nation took her hand smiling broadly as she held it.

"You've reviled yourself! The real you! The secret you!"

Janet looked back at her a flash of someone who looked similar yet completely different flashing before her eyes for half a second as Nation gently tugged her hand back to draw her attention from the commotion of the set change. Nation let go of her hand and Cosmo took it smiling.

"And you liked it didn't you?"

Before Janet could answer Betty came up and pushed past Cosmo getting Janet's attention.

"How's Brad?"

Her tone was sour but Janet didn't seem to care as she took her hand from Cosmo and shrugged.

"Well if he caught my act he'll be lookin' good."

Nation laughed a little at Janet's remark and Betty's slightly surprised face.

"It seems I'm his medicine so we're off to give him another spoonful! Check ya later Betty gotta go freshen up."

Janet clipped the other woman on the shoulder before heading off set smiling. Nation laughed and followed behind Bert as he followed Janet, Cosmo followed behind them snickering at Betty's shocked face. The group all returned to the Dentonvale set but Janet went to the terminal ward while Cosmo and Nation went to the dining room not particularly caring where Bert went.

In the dining room they found Laura sitting with Axton and Callie who was ignoring her sandwich in favor of the thick volume in her hand. Laura gave a low growl like she'd been trying to fight the girl to eat for awhile.

"Calpurnia Korin Vitus McKinley put that book down and eat your lunch."

Callie hardly seemed fazed by the use of her full name as she glanced at Laura then back to what she was reading. Laura threw up her hands and stood from her chair.

"Just like your bleeding father! Nose stuck in a book or in some device, starve if it weren't for your mother and me."

She growled as she took Callie's untouched plate from the table and began walking to the kitchen with it. Nation stopped her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on Collie, let Cosmo talk to her."

Laura sighed but handed the plate over to Nation crossing her arms as she leaned on the padded door watching as Nation went back to the table where Cosmo had sat beside Callie looking at what she was reading before he pried the book from her hands making her look up mad and surprised.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

Cosmo set the book on the table.

"And you can finish reading it after you eat. Your aunt is right you can't keep your nose in this book and not eat."

Callie pouted but began eating her sandwich as Nation set it in front of her. Laura sighed shaking her head before yelping and falling back on her backside as the doors were opened behind her. All eyes turned to who had opened the door to find Ricky who was kneeling beside Laura now helping her up apologizing. Once on her feet Laura kissed his cheek before dusting herself off mumbling about not leaning on the doors anymore, Ricky looked up at Nation and Cosmo.

"Janet is in Brad's room with her parents."

The siblings nodded well aware of this but then looked at first each other then Laura smiling wickedly at the opportunity to mess with them a little more. Nation looked at Cosmo an evil glint in her eyes.

"I think it's time we paid Brad a visit Cosmo don't you?"

Cosmo returned her smile as he stood and took her hand before looking at Laura.

"Nurse if you would ready the sedatives and round up the last audience member."

Laura nodded once.

"Sure thing doc."

She giggled and pulled Ricky from the room by his hand to find Bert then get the two new bottles of sedatives. After making sure Callie and Axton were in a bedroom and occupied the siblings hurried to catch up with Laura, Ricky and Bert who was acting blind again holding onto Laura's wrist but she seemed to excited to care. Ricky was carrying two large bottles one containing pink pills marked sedatives the other containing lime green pills with no label.

Taking their place in front of the trio Nation and Cosmo entered the terminal ward first with the others just seconds behind, it was a bit of a tight squeeze and Laura nearly tripped but managed to make it look graceful as she smiled.

"Ahh you must be Janet's parents?"

Janet's parents looked at Cosmo as he spoke ignoring his offered hand. It looked like an old movie stare down, Janet's father was leering at Cosmo and Janet's mother was looking between Laura and Nation unsure what to think.

"Yes, are you the doctor?"

"Yes."

Cosmo's smile faltered as the other man gestured to Brad in the cage.

"There's going to have to be an investigation! There are regulations about this kinda thing!"

Cosmo backed off a little sensing Harry wasn't going to make things easy, thankfully Janet spoke up.

"It's for his own good daddy."

Hearing Janet Bert seemed to think it time to intervene as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hoopla Janet!"

Everyone in the group apart from Harry and Emily clapped and cheered as Janet turned around hearing Bert.

"Bert sweetheart!"

Janet strutted over to the group smiling brightly as their cheers drowned out Brad's insufferable mumbling against his gag. Bert and Janet exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"What's going on here?!"

Harry's words were slightly drowned out as he watched Janet and Bert move to the bench against one padded wall and sit down, Janet put her arm over Bert's shoulders smiling still and chuckling slightly. Cosmo opened the cage and walked in with Harry and Emily close behind.

"The patient was in danger of doing himself a mischief."

Cosmo explained as he walked around Brad's chair as Nation followed Janet's parents into the cage.

"We only want what's best for him, as parents you must understand."

Harry looked at Nation as she spoke then back at Cosmo as he took out his stethoscope and placed the end first to Bard's temple then to his neck listening to his pulse.

"No I don't understand! Brad doesn't need to be dressed up like a turkey! There are drugs to keep him quiet!"

Nation looked him in the eye unyielding to his aggression.

"We use them, all of them."

Emily looked worriedly at Nation but the redhead kept her eyes on Harry, the bigger threat to their fun.

"And none of them worked?"

Nation looked at Emily and shook her head.

"No."

She answered flatly glancing at her brother as he put his stethoscope away.

"Then double the strengths!"

"We did."

"We know our jobs."

Cosmo sounded a little annoyed and Nation gave him a warning glance her emerald eyes locking with his blue ones.

"We also know how you feel, we are no strangers to confusion."

Emily looked a little offended.

"I'm not confused."

Harry looked angry.

"Well I am god damn it!"

He looked at Janet through the bars pointing at Cosmo.

"You trust Brad with this...crowd pleaser?!"

Nation smiled to herself and walked out of the cage with Cosmo at her side before he began to circle the cage while she stayed at the door, Janet chuckled, and Laura and Ricky moved from their place either side of the door to the two windows in the room.

"I'm not a loco with motives to suture myself, I've been a cynic for too many years. Playing doctor and nursie, it can be good for your health, I've seen clinics with those gimmicks in Tangiers."

As he finished circling the cage he gently pushed on Nation's shoulders so she stepped forward closing the cage door before she began to circle the opposite was he was until they were side by side in front of Janet and Bert.

"But if you open your heart to a smooth operator, he'll take you for all that you've got. He'll hand you a curse that'll be with you later. It'll shake you the way he takes off like a shot."

Cosmo ripped Bert's seeing stick out of his hand making Bert jump a little but before he could do anything Nation took off his glasses and dropped them to the ground stomping on them so they broke with a pleasing crunch. Laura felt her stomach turn into a pit as Bert's face was reviled and a fuzzy memory of that fateful night in the castle. A convention with many Transylvanian guests dancing the time warp, among them a younger looking Bert. Cosmo's voice snapped her from her thoughts so she looked back at the scene before her as Cosmo snapped Bert's stick over his knee.

"You need a bit of, oooh...Shock Treatment!"

Laura found herself joining Nation and the others apart from Janet, Bert, Harry and Emily in singing along with Cosmo.

"Gets you jumping like a real live wire! Ya need a bit of oooh...Shock Treatment! So look out Mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a vista that'll mystify ya."

He pointed to her with one end of the broken stick as he guided Bert over by the shoulder. Taking her cue Laura smiled wickedly and climbed onto the cage looking in at the three confined within it.

"You're blinded by romance, you're blinded by science your condition is critically grave, but don't expect mercy from such an alliance. Suspicion of traditions so new way!"

While she had them distracted Cosmo had slipped into the cage and popped up behind Brad making them all jump.

"Ya need a bit of oooh...Shock Treatment! Gets you jumping like a real live wire! Ya need a bit of oooh...Shock Treatment! So look out Mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a sister that'll certify ya, fy ya, fy ya!"

There was a flash as Ricky took out his camera and snapped a picture of first Janet, then one of her and Bert. Harry and Emily now engrossed in the song joined the pair on the bench and Ricky snapped another picture.

"You need a bit of oooh...Shock Treatment! Gets you jumping like a real live wire! Ya need a bit of ooh...Shock Treatment! So look out Mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a sister that'll certify ya, fy ya, fy ya, fy ya!"

Nation and Laura joined the group, Nation beside Harry and Laura squeezed herself in behind Emily balancing herself with one hand on Bert's shoulder the other on Emily's knee as she blew a kiss to Ricky as he took the picture with a bright flash. As soon as the picture was Taken the group broke apart and danced around the cage, Laura throwing in a few of her old tap twirls making herself laugh but secretly watching Bert to see if he was recognizing the steps. After circling the cage a couple times they left the room, as soon as they were in the hall Laura grabbed Nation keeping her back as Janet and her parents went ahead.

"Nation I've figured it out! I know why Bert seems familiar!"

Nation looked surprised by the sudden panic in her friends brown eyes but as she opened her mouth Cosmo and Bert caught up to them and Cosmo put one hand on each of their lower backs nudging them along.

"We don't have time to stop they are expecting Janet for the Faith Factory rehearsal, and Laura you need to finish your rounds please."

The please was strained as she looked up at him to protest but stopped hearing his tone and nodded splitting off to go with Ricky to finish rounds watching as Bert, Nation and Cosmo flanked Janet out to the main set. Once she found Ricky in one of the rooms she ran to him hiding her face in his neck making him blink surprised but hold her close.

"What's the matter Lulu?"

She hesitated a moment biting her lip before looking up at him.

"Back when I was living with Frank at the castle and he had that convention to show off Rocky there were a bunch of Transylvanians that came. I knew Bert seemed familiar but I couldn't place why or where I'd seen him but just now, in Bard's room, I remembered. He was one of the Transylvanians there that night!"

Ricky looked at her blankly for a second making her realized she was rambling and speaking rather quickly but after a second he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded feeling herself relax slightly but the knot in her stomach stayed tight.

"Yes, he was younger but I'm sure it was him. Ricky if he knows about me, Genta and Riff we could all be in danger."

Ricky held her close thinking for a moment then held her at arm's length.

"It's alright Lu, the queen probably sent him ahead of us that way she had someone inside to keep an eye on us and be sure we wouldn't betray her. If he was going to do anything against the three of you I'm sure he would have by now, what does he have to profit from by stopping Riff and Magenta from this mission?"

Laura thought for a moment.

"Nothing...but if he's one of the ones that think their type of relation is bad and thinks they should be executed for it then what's stopping him from blowing the mission for them and keeping them from the throne?"

Ricky looked into her eyes thinking over her words, she had a point even though in the last year before they left Transexual incestuis relationships were no longer considered illegal many people still thought it wrong, if Bert was one of them things could get messy for the siblings. He softly kissed her lips making her finally relax wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then it's up to us to make sure he doesn't try to do anything to sabotage their mission."

Laura nodded taking a deep breath smiling before kissing him a final time then getting out of his hold to do her work. Nation couldn't get the worried tone in Laura's voice out of her ears or the pleading look in her brown eyes out of her head as she followed Cosmo, Bert and Janet out to the main stage. She didn't listen to a word anyone was saying to Janet as they walked and before she knew it Bert shook the pill bottles in her face before thrusting them into her hands as he walked off with the stage manager. Cosmo gave her a worried look but she gave him a small smile shaking the bottles then following him as they walked behind the large crowd trailing Janet until Macy lead her up the stairs to the dressing room.

Cosmo forced his way through keeping her close as he did then lead her up to the dressing room where Macy was asking Jamet if she needed anything. Walking behind the bar Nation began making her signature bubblegum cocktail watching as Janet made some comment about the carpet and Macy left the room letting in loud cheers of the other woman's name and Cosmo snacked on one of the pretzel sticks in the bowl beside him on the bar.

"It's only one night Janet."

"Don't forget who we are doing this for."

Nation glanced at her brother as he finished her sentence for her like he used to when they were children and he wanted to make her smile.

"Who?"

Janet's tone was harsh and confused like she'd honestly forgotten about Brad already.

"Brad."

Cosmo replied bluntly as Nation poured the drink raising her eyes to Janet as she snorted.

"Ya know I'm getting awfully tired of hearing about that...that emotional cripple!"

Janet nearly growled the words Bert had used before to describe Brad as she snatched a pretzel from Cosmo's hand making the pair look at each other as she walked to the makeup table.

"I've got a lot goin' for me, ya know! I'm going places! I'm going to be somebody! I'm gonna win my way into the lives and hearts of people even if I haveta kill to do it."

A shudder ran down Nation's spine as Janet's voice dropped to a dark whisper as she sat down. The pink walled room and the tone of the other woman's voice drug forth memories of Frank when he went on a power trip and how it'd often led to lashings and tantrums. Looking at Cosmo she seen the same look reflecting on his face.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here with you two! I should be with my people!"

With that Janet left the room causing the siblings to share another look before Cosmo poured a handful of the pink pills into Nation's hand and watched her put them in the drink. If they had made another Frank N. Furtur they weren't going to take the tag along risks of Janet's tantrum. Nation mixed the drink again until the pills dissolved then followed Janet out the door and found her looking over the balcony waving to the crowd ignoring the band below.

Looking at the teenagers below Nation's eyes trailed over Brenda's face and found familiar brown eyes looking up at her and Janet, she had to blink away her confusion remembering Laura had said her younger siblings were band members for the show. She smiled handing Janet the drink.

"This is Janet, she's a phenomenon."

Janet took the drink and took a sip before she sang a few lines to the song playing on the radio in the dressing room while the band clapped and Nation smiled silently watching.

"There's enough sedative in that drink to bring down someone 5 times your size go down already."

Nation snapped herself from her thoughts as Janet stumbled a little as the sedative hit her. Nation smiled wrapping her arm around Janet to support her as she began leading her back to the dressing room taking the glass away before she could drop it.

"I think you need a little rest, you've got a big night ahead of you."

Ignoring the groans of protest from the crowd Nation led Janet back to the dressing room and helped her lay on the couch, within seconds she was out cold. The chanting continued making Nation growl and pour out the drink then take a bite from the orange slice that had been on the glass.

"Yeah yeah we all want Janet, little slut."

Nation mumbled to herself before looking around realizing Cosmo was nowhere to be seen making her sigh and lean on the bar closing her eyes. As soon as she did the urgency of Laura's voice came back to her making her open her eyes again only to realize Laura was calling up the stairs for her.

"Nation! They just called us in for a wardrobe check on our faith factory outfits! Cosmo is waiting!"

Nation was about to protest that someone needed to stay with Janet when Bert came up the stairs in an all white medical uniform, he looked odd without his glasses over his icy eyes, behind him was Laura who looked a little impatient bouncing her weight from foot to foot like a child needing the restroom. Casting Bert a side glance Nation went to Laura and followed her down the stairs pausing halfway down grabbing her hand.

"Collie wait, what was it you said about Bert? What were you going to tell me?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak but the stage manager found them and hurried them to the dressing room and slammed the door behind them. Inside they found Ricky, Ralph and Harry all putting on white hats that went with their new white uniforms. Cosmo came up to them holding two hangers with two different uniforms on them, one was a white blouse and skirt combo with a hat not unlike Laura's nursing hat. The other mirrored the one he was wearing, a white turtleneck, white pants, and a white suit coat.

"Laura you wear this one like the other girls, Nation this one is yours we wear different uniforms being the professionals."

He stressed the word professionals as he handed over the uniforms before going back to looking through the drawers of the sewing desk. The girls shared a look but shrugged and disappeared behind the curtains that acted as doors for the changing stalls putting on the new uniforms. Once they came back out Laura went to Ricky retying her hair with a white hair tie and fixing her hat before tugging at the skirt.

"It's too long Cosmo!"

She whined making Cosmo shake his head and roll his eyes.

"It comes off, there's a placement of velcro on the inner hem just pull it."

Laura smiled and did as told, as she pulled the piece off she found the real skirt stopped just lower than her nursing dress giving her a fraction more modesty. Once everyone was dressed they all split to finish tasks before the show began, Laura and Ricky went to put Axton and Callie to bed seeing as it'd be a late filming, Nation and Cosmo went back up to the dressing room with Janet, and Bert slipped off to who knew where.

Callie settled into her bed finally handing over the book she'd been reading to Laura who glanced at the page, facts, figures and long word glared back at her making her feel like she was back in her high school geometry class. She shook her head and marked the page before closing the book setting it aside before looking at Callie.

"You miss Transexual don't you Callie?"

Callie nodded settling against her pillows.

"Home mommy, go home."

Axton's voice made both girls look at the toddler in Ricky's arms half awake. Laura smiled softly turning back to Callie and kissing her forehead.

"Soon my dears, we will go back to the moon lit shores very soon I promise."

Callie smiled but it faded as she blushed unable to look Laura in the eye.

"Auntie Laura can you tell us a story?"

Laura thought for a long moment crossing her legs before she smiled.

"Once upon a time on a beautiful planet known as Transexual there was a couple. This couple was deeply in love with one another and always promised they'd be together that nothing would separate them. One day the man decided he was going to ask the woman to marry him, he bought a beautiful ruby and diamond ring, a dozen moon flowers and told her to meet him on the most beautiful beach on the planet. He waited there for her nervously pacing the sandy shore as the waking moon sank closer and closer to the sea until finally it was consumed by the waves and everything was dark for a long second until the blue hue of the sleeping moon lit everything turning the water violet and the sand white like crystals, it lit up the black dress the woman wore and made her curly red hair shimmer like wisps as she stood before him smiling her emerald green eyes catching the light of the stars like mirrors. Seeing her and seeing her smile the man's worries melted away because he knew that just by her showing up that she wouldn't turn him away and so he took her hand, got down on one knee and with a deep breath asked her to be his forever. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she smiled nodding as he slipped the ring onto her finger before wrapping his arms around her holding her tight."

Laura began to stand seeing both kids were sleeping but as she reached the door behind Ricky Callie sleepily opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

Laura smiled leaning on the door frame.

"They got married on that very beach with almost all of the planet there, even the spoiled prince, and they were happy together forever just like they wanted."

Callie smiled and fell back asleep as Laura turned out the lights softly closing the door. Once in the hall Ricky kissed her head making her sigh contently.

"Where do you come up with those stories?"

Laura chuckled kissing him sweetly before she began walking to finish rounds and check on Brad.

"Cosmo and Nation make great subjects now come on we have work to finish…"

Her words trailed off as a cold feeling washed over her making her pause in walking and look at the door of the room beside her, a room with a cage that was empty since they had returned one patient to civilization with no memory of what he'd gone through, and shuddered stepping away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ricky put his hand on her back.

"What's the matter Lu? It's just an empty room."

Laura shook her head continuing down the hall to the terminal ward.

"It's nothing just a funny feeling."

Ricky grabbed her wrist making her stop and face him.

"Lu if there's one thing I've learned it's that these funny feelings you get about something normally mean something is wrong, it was when Callie was born and many other occasions, maybe we should check the room."

Laura shook her head with a sigh.

"No it's nothing besides we need to make sure Brad isn't going anywhere, it's just a silly human feeling."

Ricky didn't look persuaded but followed her to the terminal ward all the same looking back down the hall at the room until it disappeared behind the double padded doors.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: phew finally chapter 15 finished, it was longer than I was planning and once again my Shock Treatment DVD is most likely planning my death but it won't have to suffer that much longer. I'm hoping to include the ending of the movie in this chapter then throw in my own plotting again so enough of my rambling on with the show! Laura get Cosmo his glasses and ACTION!**

 ***~Chapter 16~***

Nation and Cosmo were trying to wake Janet out of her sedative induced stupor while two boys from the band sat in chairs beside Janet, looking at the blonde one Nation found brown eyes like Laura's but they were darker than hers.

"Oh Brad."

Nation's eyes turned back to Janet as she spoke her voice bounced slightly by the way Cosmo was rubbing, more like shaking, her shoulders attempting to help her relax and wake up to be presented to Farley Flavors before the filming began.

"He's an emotional cripple remember? Even he wouldn't want to see you like this."

She gave Janet a fake sympathetic look but the other woman didn't even see as a commotion at the door made Nation look away to see Ralph coming in pushing Neelie back out as she complained about needing an interview. Once the camera woman was pushed out Ralph sighed then looked at the doctors.

"How is she?"

The pair only looked at Janet's hypnotized like state as she stared at the mirror.

"Well come on! Farley is expecting her any minute!"

He looked at the two band members.

"You two get your asses out there and try to earn a reputation."

His tone sounded angry then tired until he seen the boys weren't moving.

"Well move!"

The boys stood up as Ralph opened the door and pushed back Neelie and her crew shutting the door. The blonde boy leaned close to Janet and set two pills on the makeup table in front of her.

"These are for you, you'll feel a whole lot better."

He smirked and left the room with the other boy as Nation lifted the pills looking them over as Cosmo watched. Seeing they were caffeine pills Nation rolled her eyes and threw them behind her listening to them hit the floor.

"Amateurs."

She took a few pills from her pocket and forced Janet's mouth open dropping them in before letting her close it and swallow. Once Janet had taken the pills she looked at the pair before her as they stood off to the side whispering something, all she could comprehend of it was the woman kept saying home. Her mind was fuzzy, she knew the woman was Nation but her appearance kept shifting from the doctor dressed in white to a domestic with frizzy hair. Cosmo's form was doing the same shifting from the doctor in white with glasses to a too thin man in a scruffy, blood stained butler's uniform and thinning blonde hair.

Nation looked at Janet and caught the glint in her eyes before looking at Cosmo.

"She knows."

Her growl was low and scared making Cosmo look at Janet who met his eyes without really seeing, he could see the same thing his sister was Janet wasn't looking at them as they were now she was seeing them as she remembered from that night with Frank. He looked back at Nation before taking a pill from his coat pocket, a little purple pill, with a nod of his head Nation grabbed Janet's jaw and pinched making her open her mouth until Cosmo put the pill in her mouth then she let go and Janet looked up mad for a fraction of a second before returning to her half awake state.

"What did you just give her?"

The couple jumped whirling around to find Laura standing by the bar holding a drink she'd poured. Nation sighed relaxing slightly though Cosmo still seemed on edge.

"A memory stunter, she was starting to recognize us and we can't have that."

Laura nodded taking a drink from the glass in her hand before setting it down.

"Farley called you guys and Bert up to his office for a meeting about the show."

Nation and Cosmo shared a look before Nation began to protest.

"I'll stay with Janet and bring her up when she's needed 5:30 Farley said but he wants you two up there now."

The siblings shared another look but Cosmo left taking the stairs that led to wardrobe to avoid the crowd, Nation began to follow behind but paused looking at Laura.

"Collie what's wrong? You're acting odd."

Laura pushed herself off the bar putting on a smile Nation could see right through.

"I'm fine just go before you get in trouble."

Nation tried to protest again but Laura put her hands on her hips, finally Nation followed after her brother up to the 'Denton: The Home of Happiness' sign that was Farley's office. Once they were gone Laura went to Janet and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Where's Brad?"

Laura shook her head at the question.

"Now Janet you don't have time to be worrying about him like this, it's bad for your image. Denton needs you now, no not just Denton the world needs you. Can't you hear them cheering for you?"

Janet lifted her eyes to meet Laura's in the mirror, a flash of strawberry red hair and a glittering gold jacket came from the fog in her mind before they were gone but words that brought odd comfort shone through it.

"Rose tints my world to keep me safe from my troubles and pain."

Laura felt her stomach knot in worry for a long moment before she smiled going to where the dress bag was hanging opening it to take out the white dress.

"Now Janet this is no time to start talkin' nonsense we need to get you dressed."

Janet didn't reply but allowed Laura to help her into the dress then back into the robe before she sat looking back at the mirror. Laura sighed putting the other woman's hair up in a bun.

"It was true you know, that story."

Laura flinched a little but made it look like she'd got herself with a bobbypin.

"What story Janet?"

Janet fell quiet and Laura was beginning to pass it off as nonsense from the drugs until she spoke again.

"The story about the aliens and the castle taking off outside of town, no one believed us they still don't."

Laura let her hands fall to Janet's shoulders as she kept her face strait.

"That's enough of that talk, let's get you up to meet with Mr. Flavors."

Thankfully Janet dropped the talk about the night at the castle and let Laura take her up to Farley's office before the nurse returned to the padded wing checking on all the patients before going to her room and touching up her makeup. She was about to leave the wing when small footsteps caught her ears making her spin around to find Callie behind her.

"It's not a smart idea to be wandering around the halls Callie, one of the patients could get out."

Callie leaned on a padded wall crossing her arms and looking at her feet, Laura followed her eyes and see the girl had on her tap toes making the knot from Janet's words return.

"What are you doing with my tap shoes? I don't have time to argue Callie so the truth."

Callie was quiet for a long moment tapping the shoe on the floor so it made a soft click.

"You never wear them anymore, mom never comes in and checks on me at night, and dad doesn't read with me anymore. You're all getting stuck in this stupid show, you don't want to go home."

Laura blinked feeling her heart sink before she took a deep breath going to Callie putting a finger under her chin to make her look up. The same blue green eyes that had always melted her heart looked at her filled with tears and anger.

"Listen to me Callie, after tonight we can all go home and things will go back to how they were before. We just have to wait we can't act rashly otherwise we will be caught then we will all be in trouble."

Callie's eyes softened for a second before they burned with anger Laura had only seen in Riff's eyes when Frank was alive and it made her want to cringe away.

"We all?! Don't you mean us?! You're human! They won't do anything to you! They'll ask you questions then mark them up to that we brainwashed you or something! But the rest of us are in more danger the longer we stay here because we aren't human!"

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat mentally trying to convince herself Callie was just wanting to get home, years ago Magenta had been the same way from time to time at the castle. Taking a deep breath Laura stepped away from the girl.

"Everything will be fine Callie I promise, the plan is set and it will work."

Callie said nothing but pushed away from the wall turning her back giving Laura the sign to leave her alone. The older woman sighed but turned to leave counting her steps until finally with a whimper Callie ran at her and hugged her waist tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it auntie Laura I just want to go home I don't like it here."

Laura relaxed patting the girl's arms before loosening them to turn and face her before hugging her close.

"It's okay Callie I understand, I want to go back just as much as you do and we will be in just a short time, you just need to wait a little longer."

Callie nodded taking a deep breath to calm herself as Laura moved out of the hug kissing her forehead.

"Go back with Axton and keep an eye on the tv, you remember the signal right?"

Callie nodded.

"You will all heard the people from the main set to the cells where they will be in strait jackets then once you shut the doors I push the button and my device puts them all to sleep."

Laura smiled.

"Good girl, we're counting on you now I have to go before they know I'm gone."

Callie nodded then watched her go. Laura made it to the main set just in time to take her seat between Ricky and Harry before Ralph introduced the studio band. As the band played Laura couldn't keep her eyes from going between two of the teens, the blonde boy singing lead and the brunette girl singing back up. Before she knew it the band left the stage and Ralph was introducing Janet before Nation stood at the microphone and continued the introduction and praises.

Looking at Janet anyone who didn't know better would just think the woman was nervous but as Laura looked at how Janet moved she recognized the half awake effect of a Transylvanian drug Frank had used once or twice on her. Before she could think to much on it Ralph took the stand and welcomed the president, giving the seated section of cast the cue to stand, but as the man introduced himself the 5 sat back down. Laura glanced at Nation out of the corner of her eye seeing they had the siblings set up like bodyguard a for Janet with Nation closer to her while Cosmo was a few paces back.

Nation kept a close eye on Janet as Cosmo took the convertible keys from the man who had given Janet the car they belonged to with some excuse about not wanting her to lose them. As her eyes looked over Janet she realized the throne she was sat on was exactly like Frank's only painted red, but that was impossible Frank's throne was on Transexual with the castle. Nation quickly shook herself in time to join the others in welcoming Bert watching as he made a spectacle of how he could see now. As Nation watched him the feeling of having seen him before crept over her, a glance at Laura's almost statue like form only revealed that she knew as well.

Finally Bert introduced Farley making the crowd go wild with cheering until he spoke going on about mental health, the whole speech was enough to make Nation think he was the one with a mental health issue. Out of nowhere with a ripping sound Brad bursts through the giant poster of Janet making a few people give screams of surprise and jump back, Laura was on nearly slipping out of her chair as far as she was aware that hadn't been a part of the plan. Brad and Farley exchanged a few words before Janet seemed to snap out of her drug induced state saying his name before Cosmo jumped in looking at the security guard and pointing at Brad.

"Arrest that man! He's committed to our care!"

"I never signed your contract, he's not going anywhere!"

Janet's words made Cosmo look at her, Nation could practically see his brain scrambling to try and fix all this, clearly it had not been in the plan at all. Farley went back to the microphone telling everyone not to take notice of Brad because he was insane.

"I'm just as sane as you are! Saner!"

Nation had to mentally agree with Brad for once, everyone in the building was saner than Farley Flavors it seemed. Cosmo stepped up again.

"And he was only with us for one day!"

The crowd seemed impressed as they cheered, over the cheering Nation heard Bert say something that made her skin break out in goose bumps under her uniform.

"They should be sent to the Danube at dawn."

She shook her head acting like she couldn't feel Bert's leer on her as Cosmo slipped behind her placing his hands on her waist before standing protectively in front of her. Ralph apologized for what had happened. Farley used the apology to say that the situation was a prefect example of what Faith Factory was there to combat like it was some kind of battle. Everyone looked at Janet as if expecting her to walk away from Brad but as she looked down at him she gave a small smile and helped him up, that made Farley angry as he pointed to the office off stage and repeated 'out' many times getting everyone else to follow suit like a flock of sheep until they were out of sight.

"See how we got rid of that dirty little bitch is the way we are going to put the rest of our houses in order starting with the upstairs!"

He pointed to Macy inviting her up to stand with him before introducing her as the new "Miss Mental Health"

Nation leaned closer to Cosmo acting like she was still clapping.

"This isn't how things were supposed to go."

Cosmo looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, but it works out better. Just keep to the plan tell Laura the same."

Nation nodded her eyes going to Laura who was putting on a smile for the camera as she clapped. After a few words Farley kissed Macy hard enough it looked like he was trying to eat her lips then broke away looking at the audience.

"Now will you all follow me down the DTV trail to Dentonvale?!"

The crowd cheered and began leaving the bleachers to file into the padded wing where Laura, Ricky, Nation and Cosmo were handing out strait jackets making sure everyone had one before following them all down the hall making sure all the rooms were filled until there was no one left. Walking out of the terminal ward Laura handed Ricky earplugs after putting in her own while Nation did the same with Cosmo before he slipped from the ward to where Callie was in the Denton sign her hypnosis device ready.

Checking each of the monitors Cosmo shut off the speakers to his and Nations office were a small group had gathered to celebrate then looked at Callie and nodded. Callie pressed a few buttons on the device before pressing a blue button and a dull humming sound came from it and through the speakers to all the rooms. Slowly the town's people began to sink to the floor asleep so the only ones left awake were Laura, Ricky and Nation keeping an eye over everyone making sure it was working.

After a few minutes to ensure everyone was asleep Callie turned the device off and took out her earplugs smiling excitedly as she hugged Cosmo who held her tightly kissing her head.

"We can go home now! We aren't stuck here anymore!"

Cosmo kissed her head before taking her hand leading her from the sign and down to the padded wing again meeting the girls half way.

"Not just yet my beautiful doll, there's one more thing we need to do but you've been a very big help. We couldn't have done this without you."

Callie smiled proudly before letting Laura take her to her room and settle her in for bed. Once Callie was settled she noticed Laura was watching the shadows like something was going to attack.

"Auntie Laura? What's the matter?"

Laura faked a smile shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, try and sleep I imagine we'll be returning to the ship tomorrow to go back home."

Callie looked unconvinced but before she could say anything Laura kissed her forehead lingering a moment longer than normal.

"And if something goes wrong I want you to be sure to keep yourself and Axton safe no matter what okay?"

Callie opened her mouth to say everything was fine but the look in her godmother's eyes made her unable to speak so she nodded instead making Laura give a faint smile.

"Good girl. I'll see you in the morning sweet dreams."

With that she went to the door pausing to look at Axton asleep in his bed before leaving the room pausing to gather herself before hurrying to Nation and Cosmo's office slipping in unseen by anyone but the owners to join the "celebration". After what could have been hours the group had all passed out around the office leaving only Laura, Ricky, Nation, Cosmo and Bert awake. The champagne hadn't done much to help Laura relax but when Bert passed around newly poured glasses she took one and toasted with the others before drinking it.

After only one drink she knew something was wrong, it tasted funny and her head was becoming light making her woozy, and not in a drunk way. She looked at Bert in time to see him slip a bottle into his pocket before she dropped her glass so it shattered on the floor looking at the others opening her mouth to warn them not to drink it but she was to late, they had taken a drink and we're all knocked out cold.

She tried to fight off the sedative looking at Bert who seemed slightly concerned that she wasn't being affected as quickly but black was pulling at her vision making it harder to focus on staying awake as a horribly blurred figure entered the room putting its hands on its hips. She couldn't make out a face or many details apart from black hair and a flash of red.

"She's fighting it rather well."

Laura registered Bert's words sluggishly through the haze filling her head but the figure stayed silent as it walked closer. A hand grabbed her chin making her look up, even at the close proximity she couldn't make out a face as the haze over ran her brain then finally the blackness consumed her but not before she heard the figure say something.

"She's down, get the room ready."

Laura wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't and she could feel all consciousness slipping through her fingers before everything went silent and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
